Even Death Won't Do Us Apart
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Bagi mereka yang berada di tengah, bagi mereka yang tidak diterima di manapun, bagi mereka yang abu-abu. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah satu kalimat sakti, yaitu, pengakuan. Act Nine : Half-Blood. Rated M for gore, adult content and swearing. Multi/crack pairing. Cover not mine.
1. Act I

_From The Author's Desk : Sesuai dengan janji saia, saia datang dengan fic Gundam Seed dengan setting AU. Sebetulny setting AU ini bener-bener baruuuu banget ideny, bukan 3 setting yang telah saia pikirkan sebelumny. Dan setelah saia keliling, nampakny belum ada fic Indo Gundam Seed yang mengangkat tema ini *jika ada, maaf, berarti saia yang kurang teliti*, saia jadi tertantang untuk bikin fic dengan setting fantasy di zaman modern._

_Well, happy reading :). __**Rated M for gore and nudity.**_

_Seluruh karakter yang muncul dalam fic ini kepunyaan Sunrise._

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act One : Clinging To The Past**

_Apakah kau percaya dengan sejarah yang ada? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa sejarah itu asli, dan tidak diutak-atik oleh mereka yang berkuasa demi kepentingan politik?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_...mereka pemilik kekuatan yang tidak biasa disebut Penyihir. Jauh sebelum tahun Cosmic Era ditetapkan, mereka menguasai bumi, namun seiring waktu, manusia biasa merasa iri dan ketakutan dengan kekuatan mereka. Kecemburuan serta ketakutan itu akhirnya menyebabkan terjadinya pembantaian masal para Penyihir. Mayat para Penyihir dibakar, abunya dibuang ke kawah gunung berapi. Semua catatan mengenai ilmu-ilmu sihir juga dimusnahkan. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan para Penyihir dilenyapkan dari muka bumi, dengan harapan tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menggunakan sihir demi kepentingan pribadi mereka, dan merugikan orang lain..."_

Siang yang cerah dan damai di ORB Internasional High School. Sebentar lagi bel tanda sekolah usai akan berdering, oleh sebab itu terlihat beberapa murid yang duduk gusar di kursi mereka. Namun sunyi mendominasi keadaan lorong sekolah berlantai tiga ini. Tidak terdengar suara apa pun, bahkan hembusan angin sekali pun.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kelas 2-3, mulutnya komat-kamit membacakan teks dari sebuah buku yang ia genggam, sementara satu tangannya lagi ia lipat ke belakang. Sekarang pelajaran sejarah, dan topik pembahasan kali ini adalah mengenai para Penyihir. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa. Menurut sejarah, mereka semua sudah tewas, namun, ada beberapa orang yang percaya, bahwa tidak semua Penyihir tewas dalam pembantaian masal tersebut, dan mereka yang selamat tengah merancang sebuah rencana untuk membalaskan dendam leluhur mereka.

"Gladys Sensei..." seorang murid pria mengacungkan tangan.

Wanita yang dipanggil Gladys itu berhenti berjalan."Ya, ada pertanyaan, Sai-Kun?"

"Benarkah, para Penyihir itu telah musnah? Maksudku..." Murid berkaca mata bundar itu menggaruk-garuk lehernya, "kalau kita menonton film tentang Penyihir, mereka bisa melakukan apa pun, jadi bisa saja 'kan, mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk tetap hidup?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah musnah atau belum, Sai-Kun." Gladys Sensei tersenyum. "Tapi aku berharap begitu, agar mereka tidak mengganggu umat manusia..."

"Dari mana anda tahu bahwa mereka mengganggu?" Seorang murid perempuan berambut cokelat menyahut. "Apa karena hal itu tertulis di buku sejarah? Bagaiman jika kenyataannya para penyihir tidak mengganggu umat manusia? Mereka 'kan juga manusia!"

Murid perempuan berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya melirik. "Miriallia..."

Gladys Sensei menatap gadis berambut pendek itu dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau berkata demikian, Miriallia?"

"Karena bukti mengenai para Penyihir masih sedikit. Semua yang ditulis dibuku bisa saja dibuat-buat oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak senang dengan para Penyihir..."

Bel yang ditunggu akhirnya menggema. Para murid pria bersorak senang, sementara Gladys Sensei masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Miriallia yang terlihat sedikit kecewa karena penjelasannya belum selesai ketika bel berdering. "Apa hanya itu saja?"

Miriallia menunduk, ia meremas rok sekolah berwarna hijau tersebut. "Iya, Sensei..."

Gladys Sensei menghembuskan nafasnya penuh kekecewaan. "Aku kira kau akan memberikan sebuah data terbaru mengenai para Penyihir. Sungguh mengecewakan." Wanita bermata abu-abu itu berjalan ke depan, "Sebagai tugas, aku ingin kalian merangkum bab tujuh ini. Dan dikumpulkan besok."

"APAAAA?!" Teriak para murid kompak.

"Ta, tapi Sensei, besok ada pertandingan sepak bola, dan kelas kami..." Seorang murid dengan rambut cokelat yang dibagian depannya dicat dengan warna merah memprotes Gladys Sensei.

"Vino Dupre." Suara tegas sang guru membuat seantero kelas sepi mendadak. "Apakah harus Sensei ingatkan, bahwa nilaimu sangat jelek? Dan jika kau gagal dalam mata pelajaranku, kau harus mengulang, Vino. Tidak peduli sehebat apa permainan sepak bolamu, atau sejenius apa kau dalam urusan mekanik, jika kau gagal dalam pelajaran sejarah, kau harus mengulang setahun!" Gladys Sensei menatap tajam Vino, membat si murid hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Apa kau sudah mengerti, Vino?"

"I, iya, Gladys Sensei..." Vino akhirnya menyerah. Dan begitu juga seluruh murid di kelas ini. Dengan mata kesal dia menoleh ke belakang, tetapi murid berambut biru itu masih tertidur pulas. Padahal, selain Vino, hanya dia yang berani melawan guru, apalagi Gladys Sensei. Walau semua murid di sekolah ini tahu, berani melawan Gladys Sensei, sama saja cari mati. Sejarah adalah satu dari lima pelajaran utama di sekolah ini ; aljabar, bahasa, sejarah, ilmu alam dan terakhir adalah ilmu sosial. Oleh sebab itu, tidak ada yang berani melawan para sensei yang mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut, salah satunya Gladys Sensei yang sudah keluar dari kelas 2-3.

Pria berambut biru itu akhirnya bangun, ia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, tampaknya tidurnya barusan sangat pulas. "Ada apa ini?" Ia bertanya dengan nyawa yang belum genap kepada Vino yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Karena Miriallia, kita diberikan tugas untuk merangkum bab tujuh, dan harus dikumpulkan besok!" Jawab Vino ketus. "Ini juga salahmu, Auel. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmua agar kau bisa melawan Gladys Sensei. Tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun."

"APA?" Teriak Auel kencang. "Hei, Miriallia, kalau kau mau tugas, cari saja untukmu sendiri! Jangan menyeret orang lain dong!"

"Auel, hentikan!" Murid perempuan berambut merah tadi membela Miriallia. "Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Miriallia?"

Yang ditanya mengeritkan kening. "Memangnya aku kenapa, Meyrin? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf, gara-gara rasa ingin tahuku, satu kelas kena getahnya..." Ia menunduk sedih.

Meyrin tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Miriallia."

Gadis beriris biru itu melirik jam tangannya. "Maaf, tapi aku duluan yah, Meyrin!" Dia pun segera menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas, tidak mempedulikan suara teriakan kecewa teman sekelasnya. Ketika keluar, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang murid berjaket hitam dengan logo ORB Internasional High School di dada sebelah kirinya. Sambil berlalu, Miriallia meminta maaf kepada murid yang ia tabrak barusan. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan Meyrin hanya menatap punggung Miriallia dengan bingung, kemudian beralih ke belakang kelas 2-3.

"Ah, Nee-Chan." Sapa Meyrin senang. Ia berlari ke arah pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Sting tidak bisa ikut menjadi wakil sekolah kita untuk lomba 'Teknika Robota'." Ia menyampaikan berita dengan wajah bingung, "bagaimana ini, Meyrin?"

Vino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Auel melirik ke pintu. "Yo, Luna!" Sapanya. "Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat kusut."

"Vino," Luna menghampiri pria yang baru saja menyapanya, "minggu depan kau sibuk tidak? Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Auel yang duduk menghadap belakang menyahut. "Pasti mengenai lomba itu 'kan?"

"Ya," Luna menatap Auel, kemudian kembali ke Vino. "Bagaimana, Vino? Bisakah kau menggantikan tempat Sting? Pendaftarannya masih buka hingga hari Jum'at."

"Maaf, Luna," Vino menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tapi aku sudah janji untuk menjadi kapten untuk pertandingan persahabatan melawan Earth Academy High School."

"Haaah, bagaimana ini?" Luna menghela nafas kecewa. "Selain dirimu, siapa lagi yah, yang bisa menggantikan Sting?"

"Sudah, kalian mengundurkan diri saja sana. Biar tim kami yang menjadi wakil tunggal dari sekolah kita!" Auel membusungkan dada dengan bangga. Hal ini berbuah sebuah jitakan dari Lunamaria.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan murid baru itu?" Tanya Meyrin. Kepalanya tersembul dari balik punggung kakak perempuannya.

"Hum, Shinn Asuka?" Luna berusaha memastikan orang yang dimaksud oleh Meyrin.

"Ya. Aku dengar dia memiliki hobi membuat robot." Tambah Auel.

"Sungguh?!" Luna menatap tidak percaya murid yang tengah melipat tangannya dibagian atas kursi.

"Nee-Chan, dia 'kan teman sekelasmu..." Meyrin _sweatdrop_.

Wajah Luna memerah. "Ha, habis, dia tidak banyak bicara! Selain itu, dia sangat dingin kepada murid lainnya. Apalagi kepada para gadis!"

"Mungkin karena kalian menatapnya seperti ingin menelan dia hidup-hidup," ejek Sai yang sedari tadi hanya bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan mencuri dengar percakapan empat murid ini.

"Sai-Kun! Tidak lucu!" Bentak Luna. Membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Sai-Kun? Mau bergabung dengan tim kami?" Meyrin menawarkan posisi tersebut kepada teman sekelasnya yang duduk disamping Auel.

Sai membenarkan kaca matanya yang jatuh, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Minggu depan aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Janji dengan siapa?" Goda Auel.

"Pasti dengan tunanganmu, iya kan?" Vino ikut menggoda.

Sai hanya tertawa malu dan menggaruk-garuk hidungnya. "Iya, aku sudah janji kepada Flay untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Archangel Land."

"Heeeee, Archangel Land?!" Yang lain berteriak tidak percaya. Archangel Land dikenal sebagai taman bermain paling lengkap di ORB, bahkan di dunia. Wahananya lengkap dan selalu ada acara menarik di sana. Dan tiket masuknya, tentu saja sangat mahal. Tapi mengingat siapa ayah Flay, apa yang dianggap mahal oleh orang pada umumnya, bagi Flay murah.

"Kau beruntung yah Sai, menjadi tunangan Flay." Vino iri. "Hah, apakah masih ada gadis yang cantik dan kaya raya untukku diluar sana?"

"Jangan berlebihan," Luna menatap Vino dengan kesal. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Shinn."

"Berjuang, Nee-Chan!" Meyrin menyemangati gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

Gadis itu hanya melambaikan tangan sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ruang kelas 3-1 sudah sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang masih mengobrol atau membaca buku di dalam kelas. Maklum, sekarang sudah tahun ajaran baru, artinya sekarang waktunya melakukan regenerasi untuk semua klub yang ada di sekolah, hingga OSIS. Murid 3-1 terkenal sebagai 'gudang'nya murid yang aktif dalam berbagai macam klub. Hanya Lunamaria Hawke yang mengambil satu klub, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain, paling sedikit dua. Terkadang Luna bingung, bagaimana cara mereka membagi waktu antara kegiatan klub yang satu dengan yang lain, dan juga menyisihkan waktu untuk belajar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan tidak mau mencoba-coba.

"Ah, Stellar." Ia bergumam senang ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dan memakai _earphone_. Luna bergegas menghampirinya, kemudian duduk dibangku depan. Dan melambai-lambaikan tangan dihadapan wajah Stellar.

Stellar yang telah menyadari kehadiran Luna melepaskan _earphone _dan menatap gadis bermata biru tersebut. "Apa?"

"Hei, apa kau lihat Shinn-Kun?"

Alis Stellar naik. "Shinn? Anak baru itu? Paling dia di atap gedung sekolah, atau mungkin sudah pulang. Entahlah, mana aku tahu."

Luna mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Stellar. Ah ya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sting? Kenapa Sting tidak masuk sekolah belakangan ini?"

Wajah datar Stellar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi keras dan kaku. Mata ungunya membesar, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tidak lama kemudian reaksi Stellar berubah menjadi dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu," Stellar berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

Lunamaria menatap kepergian Stellar dengan wajah bingung. Apa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Padahal dia kan hanya ingin tahu keadaan kakak laki-lakinya. Berpikir sendiri tidak akan memberikan jawaban, Luna memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mengenai sikap Stellar yang aneh, dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Shinn Asuka, si murid baru.

Tempat pertama yang didatangi Luna adalah atap sekolah. Dia berpikir bahwa tempat ini rasanya yang paling mungkin didatangi oleh murid itu jika dia belum pulang. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bercat abu-abu itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi takut? Tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dipenuhi peluh. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah.

"Demi menjadi juara satu di lomba Teknika Robota!" teriak Luna berapi-api. Dibukanya intu tersebut dengan kencang. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia melangkah ke depan, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ada tangga tidak jauh dari pintu. Mungkin dia ada di atas? Tanya Luna dalam hati. Ia pun naik. Dan benar, seorang murid pria dengan seragam berantakan tengah tertidur.

Luna terhenyak. Baru kali ini dia melihat Shinn dalam jarak sedekat ini. Shinn duduk dibangku paling belakang di pojok kiri ruang kelas, sementara Luna duduk tepat di depan meja guru. Dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah murid yang baru masuk seminggu silam, ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, dia sangat tampan. Dagunya yang lancip, hidung mancung, serta bibir tipis miliknya sungguh menggoda. Perasaan aneh menggelitik hati Lunamaria, tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas, dan ini bukan panas yang disebabkan oleh matahari.

Merasa ada yang mengawasinya, Shinn membuka matanya perlahan. "Apa?" Suara baritonnya memecah keheningan.

Luna nyaris terjatuh jika saja tangannya tidak mencengkram pegangan tanggan sekuat-kuatnya. "Eh, um, kau Shinn Asuka, 'kan?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Balasnya ketus.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan timku untuk lomba Teknika Robota?"

"Menggantikan Sting?" Shinn balik bertanya. Dia melihat Luna dari ekor matanya.

"Kau, kau tahu darimana?!" Luna terkejut. Dia kira Shinn tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Kau pikir aku ini tuli? Kau sering membicarakan hal itu di kelas ketika jam istirahat."

"Ah." Luna bergumam. Ia terkekeh pelan. Benar, semenjak Sting tidak masuk sekolah, dia selalu panik mengenai lomba tersebut. "Iya, benar. Nah, bagaimana, Shinn? Apa kau bersedia?"

Shinn berdiri dengan menghentakan kedua kakinya. Ia menatap Luna dengan tatapan merendahkan, ditambah dengan posisinya yang sekarang tengah berdiri, membuat Shinn terlihat lebih superior dari Luna. "Aku bukan pengganti siapa pun! Camkan itu!"

"Tap, tapi, Shinn..."

Belum sempat Luna menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shinn sudah loncat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan indah di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerang kesakitan atau menunjukan reaksi yang mengindikasikan kalau dia baru saja loncat dari atas, wajahnya terlihat datar. Malah, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana warna putih miliknya ketika ia loncat dari atas. Mata merah itu menatap ke atas, dengan spontan Luna merapatkan rok sekolahnya yang pendek.

"Kalau kau ingin mengajakku bergabung, seharusnya kau mengajakku dari awal. Bukannya menjadikan aku pengganti Sting!" Gerutunya sambil berjalan. "Dan, tidak perlu menutupi rokmu segala. Aku tidak berminat mengintip celana dalammu yang bergambar kelinci itu!"

Warna merah menjalar hingga ke telinga Luna, hawa panas seperti ingin meledak dari ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Shinn Asuka, kau menyebalkan!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meyrin menyelusuri lorong sekolah sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas. Itu adalah kertas yang harus diperiksa oleh sang ketua OSIS, Rey Za Burrel, pria pirang misterius yang kalem dan jenius, dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Banyak murid perempuan yang berlomba-lomba menjadi anggota OSIS hanya untuk melihat Rey dari jarak dekat. Terkadang hal ini menyebalkan, sebab mereka mengganggu. Rey hanya tersenyum setiap kali para _fangirl _itu berteriak dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Meyrin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria itu bertahan dengan semuanya dan tetap terlihat ramah di hadapan para gadis?

Bunyi pintu digeser menggema, membuat dua pria penghuni ruang OSIS terkejut dan melihat ke arah suara berasal. Meyrin sempat mundur selangkah ketika melihat sosok murid dengan seragam berantakan itu tengah mencengkram kerah seragam Rey. Dengan cepat pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, Rey." Katanya pelan. Ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Meyrin, gadis itu langsung menunduk ketakutan karena mata merahnya seolah ingin menembus hingga ke dasar hatinya.

"Kakak-adik, sama saja," ucapnya setengah mengejek sebelum pergi.

"Eh, kakak-adik?" Meyrin menatap punggung pria itu hingga dia menghilang ditikungan lorong. Apa dia Shinn Asuka? Apa Nee-Chan sudah berbicara dengannya? Meyrin bertanya dalam hati.

"Maaf karena selalu menyusahkanmu, Meyrin." Rey tersenyum sambil merapihkan seragamnya. "Apa itu data mengenai semua klub yang ada di sekolah kita?"

Suara Rey membuat perhatian Meyrin kembali mengarah ke pria bermata abu-abu tersebut. "Ah, um, iya. Ini datanya, Senpai."

"Terima kasih, tolong taruh di meja," perintah Rey tanpa menatap wajah Meyrin.

Meyrin melakukan perintah Rey, dan menarik bangku lalu duduk di sana. Ruangan sunyi beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara kipas. "A, anu, Senpai..."

"Ya?" Rey masih menatap ke lapangan.

"Apa Senpai kenal dengan Shinn Asuka?"

Mendengar nama Shinn, Rey segera memutar tubuhnya. "Ya, aku kenal dia. Ada apa?"

"Ummm, mungkin, mungkin ini terdengar tiba-tiba, tapi, anu..." Meyrin menggaruk-garuk pipinya malu. "Apakah, Senpai bisa membujuk dia untuk menjadi anggota tim sekolah kita untuk lomba minggu depan?"

"Teknika Robota, 'kan?"

Meyrin mengangguk kikuk.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Rey menunjukan wajah sedih. "Dia keras kepala, dan tidak mudah untuk dibujuk."

"Ah, begitu..." Meyrin terdegar kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Maaf, aku telah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu."

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menggantikan Sting?" Rey menawarkan diri.

"EH? SENPAI?!" Teriak Meyrin tidak sadar. Dengan cepat ia meminta maaf. "Tap, tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, Senpai? Maksudku..."

"Lombanya hanya dua hari kan? Sabtu dan minggu. Tenang, aku pergi ke PLANT malam harinya. Lagipula aku bawa kendaraan sendiri, jadi bisa pergi kapan pun yang aku mau." Rey tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa Senpai tidak akan kelelahan? Besok paginya 'kan Senpai ada lomba..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah kepadaku, Meyrin." Suara Rey terdengar mantap.

Mata hitam itu berbinar-binar. Meyrin membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih – yang sangat berlebihan menurut Rey. Pria itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil berusaha menghentikan aksi berterima kasih Meyrin yang sudah kelewatan batas. "Siapa saja anggota tim sekolah kita? Kalau tidak salah, ada dua tim bukan, yang akan mewakili sekolah ini?"

Meyrin mengangguk. "Tim pertama adalah tim yang diketuai oleh Heine Senpai, Miguel Senpai dan Auel-Kun. Dan tim kedua, Luna Nee-Chan, aku dan Sting..."

"Sekarang diganti dengan Rey Za Burrel," Rey meralat dengan senyum indah mengembang di bibirnya. Jika ada penggemarnya yang melihat, mereka pasti akan langsung jatuh pingsan. Meyrin hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Anu, Senpai, apa hari ini tidak ada rapat OSIS?"

Rey menggeleng. "Jika ada, aku pasti sudah memintamu untuk mengabarkan kepada para anggota lainnya dari jauh hari, bukan? Dan sekarang, kita tidak mungkin bercakap-cakap santai seperti ini."

Meyrin mengangguk kikuk. Ketika dia ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan, sosok seorang murid berambut cokelat mengintip dari balik pintu. "Meyrin-Chan, apa kau melihat Miriallia?"

"Ah, Tolle-Kun," sapa Meyrin senang. Sedangkan Rey hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Dia sudah pergi setelah bel tanda pulang berdering." Jawabnya tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ada apa?"

Tolle menghela nafas kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa," ia menggenggam erat kamera yang ia bawa. "Terima kasih, Meyrin-Chan. Maaf sudah menganggu. Permisi, Senpai." Tolle pamit.

"Dia pria yang gigih." Puji Rey setelah hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa.

"Eh?"

"Miriallia tidak pernah memberikan tanda-tanda untuk membalas cintanya, tetapi Tolle masih belum menyerah."

"Heeee, Senpai!" Meyrin menatap Rey tidak percaya. "Senpai mengikuti perkembagan gosip juga yah?"

Rey tertawa pelan. "Apa kau lupa? Setelah selesai rapat, kalian selalu bergosip. Mau tidak mau aku jadi mengetahui gosip apa yang tengah santer dibicarakan oleh murid yang lain. Ada untungnya juga menjadi ketua OSIS, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari gosip, gosip itu yang akan mendatangimu," dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, tapi aku jadi kasihan dengan Tolle-Kun. Jika Miriallia memang tidak menyukainya, seharusnya dia bilang, 'kan?"

"Setiap orang punya alasannya sendiri, Meyrin."

"Ya, kau benar, Senpai... Ah!" Lawan bicara Rey terpekik nyaring saat melihat jam dinding diruangan ini. "Maaf, tapi aku harus buru-buru pulang. Sekarang giliranku memasak. Permisi, Senpai. dan, terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah mau bergabung dengan timku," Meyrin membungkukkan badan sekali lagi sebelum keluar. Aku harus cepat-cepat memberi tahu Nee-Chan! Seru Meyrin dengan girang.

Rey melepaskan kepergian Meyrin dengan sebuah anggukan serta senyum khasnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meyrin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menenteng kantung plastik yang penuh dengan bahan makanan, hujan mulai turun, padahal menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak akan turun hujan. Nampaknya Meyrin harus mulai berhenti mempercayai ramalan cuaca di televisi mulai saat ini. Untuk sampai lebih cepat, gadis kelahiran 12 Juni itu mengambil jalan pintas melalui sebuah taman, dan melewati sebuah pemakaman. Sebetulnya Meyrin paling takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hujan mulai deras, dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk menunggunya reda. Tas warna cokelat miliknya ia jadikan payung dadakan.

Ketika ia melintasi taman, matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis tengah memeluk seorang pria di bawah pohon. Meyrin berhenti sejenak karena ia merasa kenal dengan si gadis. "AH! Miriallia!" Ia memanggil nama perempuan itu, tetapi suaranya tidak mampu mengalahkan suara hujan yang semakin deras. Ia pun memperhatikan sosok pria yang tengah dipeluk Miriallia, seorang pria berkulit cokelat. Baru kali ini Meyrin melihat pria itu, dan dia yakin, dia bukan murid di sekolahnya. Bahkan nampaknya pria itu lebih tua dari mereka. Apakah pria itu kekasih Miriallia? Tapi setiap kali ditanya mengenai kekasih, gadis itu selalu mengatakan bahwa dia belum punya pacar. Lantas, siapa pria itu? Teman, sahabat, atau keluarga jauh? Meyrin masih penasaran sehingga dia masih berdiri di sana, siapa tahu dia akan bisa mendapat jawaban, namun angin berhembus kencang, membuat dia menggigil dan menyerah untuk memperhatikan dua orang itu lebih lama lagi.

Dan sekarang Meyrin harus melewati sebuah pemakaman tua. Ketika dia meilhat pagar pemakaman itu dari ujung jalan, detak jantungnya semakin berpacu lebih cepat, padahal dengan berlari saja sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan ini ditambah dengan rasa takut, Meyrin berharap jantungnya masih akan kuat menahan semua ini. Secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri trotoar tanpa menoleh ke samping, tetapi dia mengerem mendadak saat melihat sebuah motor warna merah diparkir di depan pintu masuk ke pemakaman. Dia pernah melihat motor ini di sekolahnya... Ya, ini motor Shinn Asuka! Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di pemakaman yang mengerikan seperti ini? Dan ditengah hujan deras pula?! Meyrin memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah pemakaman, dan melihat sosok berambut hitam tengah berdiri di bagian paling belakang pemakaman. Apa itu makam kenalan dia? Jadi Shinn punya kenalan yang pernah tinggal di ORB? Petir menyambar, membuat Meyrin menjerit kaget. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Shinn, dan pria itu menatapnya dengan mata nyalang. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bunyi pisau melantun indah dari dapur, bersama dengan suara air mendidih serta suara orang menggoreng. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang bergelombang dibagian bawahnya tengah memotong sebuah wortel sambil bersenandung.

"Heee, kau senang sekali!" Tegur seorang wanita yang berambut sama seperti wanita pertama, hanya saja rambutnya pendek. "Ada apa, Meyrin?"

"Rey Senpai mau menggantikan Sting untuk perlombaan minggu depan!" Teriaknya bahagia. "Kita pasti bisa menang, Nee-Chan!"

"Sungguh?!" Luna menatap adiknya tidak percaya.

"Iya. Tadi aku sudah berbicara dengannya."

Mata Luna berbinar-binar, dengan cepat ia meraih lengan adiknya, mengajak dia untuk ikut loncat-loncat kegirangan. Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama hingga tidak menyadari bahwa makan malam mereka nyaris gosong. Dengan panik, keduanya menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Oh ya, Nee-Chan..." Meyrin membuka percakapan sambil menyumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa Nee-Chan pernah mendapat tugas untuk merangkum sejarah mengenai para Penyihir?"

Luna mengambil sepotong telur dadar gulung dari atas piring. "Ah, tugas dari Gladys Sensei yah? Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku lihat?" Meyrin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merangkum satu bab."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Ini Gladys Sensei loh..."

Meyrin menggelembungkan pipi. "Nee-Chan benar juga. Aduh, bagaimana ini?! Tugas Gladys Sensei aneh-aneh! Memangnya Penyihir itu benar ada apa?!"

Luna meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap adiknya dengan kaget. "Kamu tidak percaya dengan para penyihir?"

"Tidak. Memangnya Nee-Chan percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka itu nyata. Hanya saja memang bukti mengenai mereka masih sangat terbatas."

"Tapi tidak semua sejarah itu benar adanya, 'kan? Bagaimana jika itu hanya bualan saja?!"

"Tidak semua yang ditulis dalam sejarah adalah kebohongan atau manipulasi para penguasa." Luna tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Dan sejarah mengenai para Penyihir ini, nyata. Mereka pernah ada, dulu, dulu sekali."

Meyrin menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Nee-Chan tahu, terkadang aku rasa Nee-Chan harus mengganti hobi dan cita-cita Nee-Chan. Aku rasa Nee-Chan lebih cocok jadi seorang sejarawan atau seorang arkeolog."

Lunamaria hanya tertawa mendengar komentar adiknya.

_Tidak semua sejarah telah dicampur aduk,_

_masih ada yang bersih, tidak tersentuh oleh kepentingan manusia..._

_Sejarah yang sesungguhnya..._

_Sejarah yang ditulis berdasarkan apa yang benar-benar terjadi,_

_tanpa tambahan atau pengurangan..._

* * *

_Loh, ini bukan fic AsuCaga? Heheheh, tenang, fokus fic ini memang tentang mereka. Tapi mereka munculny masih agak lama nih, jadi harap bersabar yah untuk para penggemar AsuCaga :p. This is my very first fic dengan setting fantasy *walau untuk karya original saia hampir 70% bertema fantasy, tapi beneran, baru kali ini saia bikin fic dengan setting fantasy*. What do you think?_

_Dan yey, nampakny ini adalah fic pertama dengan rated M di fandom ini *seneng gak jelas*. Dan ini adalah fic ke-13 saia. Yeah, i love 13!_

_BTW, judulny itu bener gak sih XD *gaya-gayaan segala pake bahasa inggris, lol*?_


	2. Act II

_From the Author's Desk : Haloo, kembali lagi dengan saia :). Ehem, berhubung saia lagi banyak tugas, jadi fic ini agak lama updateny. Maaf. _

_Semoga kalian tidak bosan menanti :d. Dan nampakny warning untuk rated M ini harus ditambah dengan swearing kali yah...? Anyway, selamat membaca fic ini. Ada sebuah kejutan dalam chap kali ini._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saia, sepenuhny milik Sunrise._

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Two : Questioning**

_Terkadang kita dihadapkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kita jawab. Atau mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak kita inginkan untuk pertanyaan tersebut._**  
**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Setahun silam..._

_Seorang pria berambut _navy blue_ berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tua, langit malam terlihat sepi, tidak ada bintang mau pun bulan di sana. Pancaran mata zamrud miliknya kosong. Hembusan angin malam membuat rambutnya acak-acakan._

_Dari belakang terdengar suara pintu dibuka secara paksa, dilanjut dengan suara teriakan seseorang – yang sepertinya memanggil nama pria tersebut, namun tidak terdengar karena disaat yang bersamaan petir menggelegar dengan hebat di langit._

"_Kau, apa mau mu?" tanya pria yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam._

"_Apa mau ku?!" teriak orang yang baru datang, "Tentu saja untuk balas dendam! Kau, dan kelompok kecilmu yang menyebalkan, kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas dosa yang telah kalian perbuat!"_

_Pupil berwarna zamrud itu membesar, ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, dari telapak tangannya keluar bola api seukuran bola kasti. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Shinn. Kau, yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya..."_

_Pria yang dipanggil Shinn itu berteriak kencang. "Jangan main-main denganku! Aku bersumpah, aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan tanganku sendiri!"_

"_Coba. Kalau kau bisa." tantang pria itu._

_Shinn menarik pedang yang ia bawa dari sarungnya, kemudian membacakan mantera kepada pedang tersebut sehingga aura kegelapan menyelimuti pedang tersebut. Sementara lawannya, dia menurunkan tangan kanannya, mengepalkannya, dan begitu ia membukanya kembali, sebuah pedang berwarna merah muncul._

"_AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Shinn berteriak sambil berlari mendekati musuhnya yang masih berdiri dalam kondisi biasa saja._

_Hujan __mulai __turun, dan petir kembali menggelegar._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"ARGHHHHHH!" Shinn berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Pupil matanya membesar. Ia menyentuh dadanya, untuk memastikan apakah dia masih hidup dan tidak apa-apa. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, Shinn menghembuskan nafas dari hidung.

Hujan di luar seharusnya menambah dingin hawa dalam kamarnya yang sudah dilengkapi dengan sebuah pendingin ruangan, tetapi kenapa dia malah merasa kepanasan? Apa karena mimpi yang baru saja dia lihat? Mimpi, atau sebuah kilasan dari masa lalu? Mata merah Shinn mencari-cari jam dinding, dan begitu menemukannya, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, baru jam satu dini hari. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, kemudian bangun dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia membuka pakaian dalam yang biasa ia kenakan saat tidur, dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai kamarnya yang beralaskan sebuah karpet warna hijau daun.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pagi yang cerah.

Pagi yang cocok untuk berolahraga. Begitulah yang ada dibenak Andrew Waltfeld sang guru olahraga kelas 2. Biasanya saat musim panas suka turun hujan, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat kegiatan olahraga harus dialihkan ke dalam ruangan, dan Andrew Sensei benci melakukan olahraga di dalam ruangan. Jadi, sekarang dia dengan semangat mengumumkan bahwa kelas 2-3 akan mengadakan tes renang melakukan tiga gaya : kupu-kupu, dada, dan gaya bebas. Para pria tentu saja senang sebab mereka bisa melihat para murid wanita dalam balutan pakaian renang lebih cepat tiga minggu sebelum liburan musim panas tiba, waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke pantai.

"Aku paling malas kalau harus berenang." Meyrin menghembuskan nafas sebagai tanda kecewa.

Auel menatap Meyrin dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Badanmu 'kan bagus, Meyrin."

Wajah Meyrin memerah, kemudian ia menjitak Auel. "Bukan karena itu. Hanya saja aku..."

"Hei, apa tugas merangkum kalian sudah selesai?" suara Miriallia memotong kalimat Meyrin. Dia terkejut saat melihat murid berambut biru duduk di tempatnya. "Eh, Auel? Aku kira kau ikut pertandingan hari ini..."

Auel pun berdiri karena si empunya kursi sudah datang. "Kalau aku ikut, siapa yang akan menyerahkan tugas Vino? Si menyebalkan itu!" geramnya.

Meyrin dan Miriallia saling tatap. Sebab mereka tahu, bahwa Auel lebih jago dalam urusan olahraga dibandingkan Vino. Lantas kenapa kali ini Auel tidak diajak bermain? Apa lawannya begitu lemah? Sampai-sampai seorang Auel Neider tidak perlu turun tangan?

"Gara-gara aku kalah suit, jadinya aku yang harus masuk sekolah!" Auel mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan seolah-olah ada api membara di belakang punggungnya.

_Oh, jadi karena itu..._ Batin kedua gadis itu sambil ber-_sweat drop _ria.

"Kau memang payah dalam urusan suit, Auel." komentar Sai yang baru tiba.

"Ah, Sai-Kun. Pagi." sapa Meyrin.

"Pagi, Sai." Miriallia menyapa pria berkaca mata itu.

"Huh, apa maksudmu, mata empat?!" omel Auel. "ARGH, aku benci dengan Gladys Sensei yang memberikan tugas menyebalkan macam ini! Aku tidak peduli dengan tugas ini!"

"Hooo, jadi kau tidak peduli jika harus mengulang mata pelajaran Gladys Sensei tahun depan?" tanya Sai sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ti, tidak juga sih..." Auel menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh iya, Miriallia..." Meyrin teringat kejadian kemarin, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena merasa bahwa hal itu bukan urusannya, "ummm, apa setelah sekolah nanti kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Maaf, Meyrin. Tapi aku ada urusan nanti."

"Oh, begitu yah. Yah, tidak apa-apa kok." Meyrin tersenyum. Dia merasa lega karena Miriallia menolak ajakannya, sebab baru tiga hari yang lalu dia pergi ke toko buku. Dan dia membeli buku seperti orang kesurupan, sampai-sampai kakaknya menceramahinya selama satu jam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pandangan Lunamaria berganti dari papan tulis, jendela, dan kursi di deretan belakang. Baru kali ini pelajaran aljabar sungguh membosankan untuk dirinya. Atau sebetulnya karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hal lain, aljabar menjadi tidak penting sekarang. Tidak ada yang aneh dari si murid baru itu, dia tidur di dalam kelas. Jika Luna mengingat-ingat, Shinn sering tidur di kelas. Lalu, untuk apa lagi dia tidur saat jam istirahat? Apa tidur saat jam pelajaran belum cukup untuknya?

Saat ekor mata Lunamaria masih melirik Shinn, sang guru aljabar rupanya sadar kalau ada muridnya yang tidak fokus dengan pelajaran. Dia pun berdahem. "Apa ada yang menarik di belakang sana, Lunamaria?"

Yang dipanggil terkejut sampai-sampai dia berdiri. "Ti, ti, tidak ada Natarle Sensei!" jawabnya gugup.

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa, Lunamaria hanya bisa menunduk sambil minta maaf. Natarle Sensei akhirnya menyuruh Lunamarian untuk kembali duduk dan para murid untuk berhenti tertawa.

Sementara itu Shinn sudah membuka matanya, dan menatap punggung Lunamaria.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bel istirahat sudah berdering, dengan tergesa-gesa Meyrin berlari ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas kepada Gladys Sensei. Seharusnya ini tugas ketua kelas, namun berhubung Nicol tidak masuk, Meyrin, selaku wakil ketua kelas, yang menyerahkan tugas teman-temannya.

Meja Gladys Sensei dekat dengan pintu masuk, jadi Meyrin tidak terlalu gugup. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu, seseorang dari dalam telah melakukannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, dan ternyata orang yang membuka pintu geser itu adalah Rey. Pria itu tersenyum dan menyapa Meyrin. "Apa itu tugas untuk Gladys Sensei?"

Meyrin mengangguk. "Ah, iya, Senpai."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik segera kau serahkan kepada beliau. Dia sudah menunggu." Rey berjalan keluar dari ruang guru, sementara Meyrin melakukan hal sebaliknya. Dia sempat melihat Meyrin dimarahi oleh Gladys Sensei, sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh kembali sekarang." Gladys Sensei mengizinkan Meyrin untuk keluar setelah selesai menceramahinya soal ketepatan waktu.

Meyrin mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut ruang guru, agak sepi. Mungkin karena ada pertemuan antara guru internasional yang diadakan mulai hari ini hingga minggu depan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Anu, Gladys Sensei..."

"Ada apa?"

"Anu, apa Sensei tahu kenapa Nicol-Kun tidak masuk sekolah? Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak masuk, dan itu, rasanya agak aneh untuk seorang Nicol Amalfi. Ditambah dia tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Wajah kaku Gladys Sensei semakin tegang. "Apa kalian sudah ke rumahnya? Mencoba menghubunginya atau apa?"

"Sudah, Sensei. Tetapi menurut tetangganya, mereka sudah lama tidak melihat Nicol-Kun, semenjak sebulan silam. Dan telepon di unit apartemennya tidak dijawab, begitu juga dengan telepon genggamnya."

"Aku tidak mendengar apa pun, maaf." Gladys Sensei menghela nafas. "Aku wali kelas yang buruk. Anak didikku tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu..."

Meyrin merasa bersalah, dengan cepat dia menghibur Gladys Sensei. "Ah, um, tidak apa-apa kok Sensei. Aku dan yang lain akan membantu Sensei untuk mencari kabar mengenai Nicol-Kun."

"Terima kasih, Meyrin." Gladys Sensei menghembuskan nafas, dan sekali lagi mempersilahkan Meyrin untuk kembali ke kelas.

Setelah Meyrin tidak ada, Gladys Sensei menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Sampai kapan aku harus berbohong kepada murid-muridku?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rasa ingin tahu Lunamaria semakin tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dia penasaran. Apa yang terjadi kepada Sting? Kenapa pria itu jarang masuk belakangan ini? Apa dia sakit? Jika iya, kenapa reaksi yang diberikan oleh Stellar setiap kali ditanya mengenai pria yang lebih tua tiga hari darinya itu, terasa ganjil?

Semua orang tahu, bahwa Lunamaria sempat memiliki perasaan dengan Sting, namun pria itu nampaknya tidak menyadari perasaan wanita yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Lunamaria menghembuskan nafas, wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Huh, dan orang semacam ini bermimpi untuk menjadi juara Teknika Robota? Yang benar saja!" ejek seseorang.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!" Balas Luna kesal. Begitu dia menyadari siapa yang mengejeknya, dia tambah sebal. Shinn Asuka. Kenapa pria ini jadi sering membuatnya kesal?

Shinn hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menjauh, namun Luna mencengkram pergelangan tangan Shinn.

"Apa maksudmu? Membuatku kesal seperti ini?"

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau saja yang salah menangkap..."

"Shinn, hentikan." suara Rey terdengar dari samping keduanya, ternyata Rey sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sedari tadi.

"Cih," Shinn mengibaskan tangan untuk melepaskan cengkraman Luna. "Pacarmu ini sangat menyebalkan, Rey!"

"Ap, apa maksudmu, bodoh?!" pekik Lunamaria nyaring.

Rey hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan tidak bergeming ketika bahu Shinn membentur – dengan sengaja – bahunya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," Rey mendekati meja Lunamaria. "jangan diambil hati."

"Tentu saja, Rey." Lunamaria tersenyum. "Jika aku terpancing dengan ejekan semacam itu, berarti aku memang tidak layak untuk menjadi pemenang."

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk menjadi pemenang?"

"Tentu saja aku siap!" jawab Lunamaria penuh semangat, dan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Rey juga ikut tersenyum bersama Lunamaria.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Baru kali ini rasanya panas terik matahari musim panas terasa sangat menyengat bagi Shinn Asuka. Pria itu melepaskan dasi warna merah yang ia kenakan, membuka dua kancing seragamnya. Manik merahnya menatap lurus ke sebuah gunung yang nampak di sebelah utara sekolah ini.

"Mimpi yang menyebalkan," Shinn menunduk, "kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian setahun silam? Aku sudah menang. Seharusnya aku lega. Tetapi kenapa..." Ia meninju tembok sekolah. "Kenapa? Apakah ini kutukan yang kau berikan kepadaku, Athrun Zala? Kau, benar-benar pria yang menyebalkan! Kau, dan wanita bermata _hazel _terkutuk itu!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Akhirnya dering bel pulang berkumandang, wajah para murid langsung terlihat lega. Terutama Meyrin, sebab hari ini dia dan anggota tim Teknika Robota lainnya akan mengikuti pengarahan mengenai lomba yang akan berlangsung lima hari lagi, dan dia tidak boleh telat. Diantara suara para murid yang berdengung seperti lebah, terdengar teriakan kecewa dari Auel. Terang saja, tim sekolah mereka kalah, dan nampaknya Auel akan membantai Vino habis-habisan ketika mereka berjumpa di sekolah besok.

"SI BODOH ITU, SI BODOH ITU, KARENA DIA TIDAK MENGAJAKKU MAKANYA TIM SEKOLAH KITA KALAH! ARRRRGH, BODOOOOOOOOH!" Auel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat dan frustasi terlukis diwajahnya.

Meyrin berusaha menenangkan Auel. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa Auel memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sting dan Stella, dua orang yang dikenal paling kalem di sekolah ini – setelah Rey tentunya.

"Hei, Miriallia, mau pergi ke tempat yang seru?" ajak Tolle yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kelas 2-3.

Miriallia yang baru selesai merapihkan mejanya menatap Tolle dengan rasa penuh bersalah. "Maaf, Tolle, tapi aku ada acara hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau mengajak Meyrin atau yang lainnya?" Miriallia berdiri. "Aku duluan yah."

"Ah, um, ok. Hati-hati, Miriallia." wajah Tolle terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Hati-hati, Miriallia." balas Meyrin. "Memangnya mau pergi kemana, Tolle-Kun?"

Tolle yang menatap pintu kelas terkejut. "Oh, um, ke sebuah rumah yang terletak di belakang balai kota."

"Hee, menarik," celetuk Sai. "Aku dengar rumah itu sering dijadikan tempat syuting film horor. Tapi hanya di bagian depannya saja, sebab tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya."

"Oh tenang," Tolle memasang tampang penuh percaya diri. "kita akan masuk ke dalam!"

"Tunggu, bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke sana? Aku sudah mencari-cari jalan rahasia di sana, tetapi tidak menemukannya."

Tolle tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian merogoh kantong celananya. Sebuah kunci berukuran besar yang sudah usang ia genggam seerat mungkin. "Dengan ini!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jerit Sai. Sadar bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, dia berdahem. "Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan kunci pintu utamanya?"

"Sai-Kun, darimana kau tahu kalau itu kunci pintu utamanya?" tanya Meyrin bingung.

Sai membenarkan kaca matanya yang jatuh. "Oh, rumah itu tidak ada pagarnya. Atau, mungkin dulu ada, hanya saja sekarang sudah tidak ada." Sai menggeleng putus asa. "Kunci utama rumah itu dipegang oleh Walikota. Dan jika ingin masuk ke sana, harus memiliki surat izin dan sebetulnya rumah itu disewakan. Tapi harga menyewa rumah itu sangat mahal, makanya jarang film horor yang menyewa rumah itu. Paling mereka mencari tempat lain. Walau, sudah pasti, jika melakukan syuting di sana, rating film itu pasti akan tinggi."

Senyum Tolle semakin melebar. "Aku yang menang kali ini, Sai-Kun."

Meyrin hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_. Percakapan ini mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berbau horor, beda dengan kakaknya – yang bisa tertawa saat menonton film horor atau mendengar cerita-cerita hantu. "Um, memangnya ada apa di sana?"

"Tentu saja ada banyak hal!" jawab Sai bersemangat.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Miriallia. Supaya aku bisa melindunginya saat dia ketakutan," jawab Tolle sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Sai tertawa. "Rencanamu sudah gagal sebelum dilaksanakan. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Miriallia itu salah satu murid perempuan yang mendapat julukan 'Si Hati Besi' ? Dia tidak akan menjerit ketakutan seperti gadis di belakangmu itu," Sai menunjuk Meyrin menggunakan dagunya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, Sai-Kun?!" protes Meyrin.

"MENARIK!" teriak Auel. Nampaknya dia sudah melupakan kekesalan atas kekalahan tim sekolahnya. "Sepulang dari pengarahan nanti, kita semua ke sana!"

"Hei, hei," Sai membuat senyum terpaksa, "aku tidak bisa. Aku ada kencan dengan Flay. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Hah, punya pacar itu memang menyusahkan!" kata Auel sambil melipat tangan. "Kau harus memilih, Sai, rumah hantu atau tunanganmu yang menyebalkan itu?!"

"Auel..." Meyrin menatap pria berambut biru langit itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Sai menatap Auel dengan tatapan 'kau-sungguh-menyebalkan', sementara Auel menyeringai lebar, selebar-lebarnya. Bahkan Meyrin dan Tolle sampai saling tatap karena heran, bagaimana caranya Auel bisa menyeringai selebar itu? Sai akhirnya menghembuskan nafas setelah lima menit berpikir. "Baiklah. Aku akan bilang kepada Flay bahwa hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok, jadi tidak bisa pergi dengannya."

Auel tertawa licik karena berhasil membuat Sai untuk pertama kalinya tidak memilih tunangannya. Sai Argyle, dia dikenal sebagai pencinta segala sesuatu yang berbau horor. Bahkan mengalahkan cintanya kepada Flay dan dunia robot. Maka dari itu, jika dia bersama dengan Lunamaria, obrolan keduanya pasti hanya sekitar dunia mistis, atau dunia robot. Dan, sebagai pencinta hal berbau mistis, tidak mungkin dia melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam rumah yang menjadi ikon rumah hantu di Orb.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Selama pengarahan, yang fokus mendengarkan arahan dari Muruta Azrael, Sensei pelajaran ilmu elektronik yang bertugas menjadi pendamping mereka dalam lomba besok nampaknya hanya Miguel, Heine dan Rey saja. Sementara yang lain, sibuk membicarakan rencana mereka untuk pergi ke rumah hantu nanti. Dalam hati Meyrin menyesal kenapa bertanya kepada Tolle mengenai rencananya.

"Nampaknya kalian bersemangat karena hal lain tadi, sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Muruta Sensei." Rey membuka percakapan setelah pengarahan selesai.

"Rey, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" ajak Lunamaria.

"Ikut kemana?"

"Hei, Luna, buat apa mengajak pria membosankan macam dia?!" celetuk Auel.

Lunamaria meninju lengan Auel. "Jangan bicara begitu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Luna," Rey tidak menggubris ucapan Auel. "terima kasih atas ajakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa." ia tersenyum. "Mungkin lain waktu," dan pergi keluar sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Rey."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada pria yang tidak memiliki emosi itu..."

Lunamaria dan Meyrin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar komentar Auel.

Kepala Sai muncul dari balik pintu. "Bagaimana? Pengarahannya sudah selesai 'kan? Ayo jalan sekarang."

"OK, AYO BERANGKAAAAT!" teriak Auel bersemangat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit sudah menggelap ketika lima sekawan ini tiba di depan rumah tua tersebut. Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang, tanda-tanda hujan akan turun sudah mulai nampak. Meyrin berdiri di belakang kakaknya sambil menarik ujung jaket kebanggaan sekolah mereka.

Tolle berdiri paling depan sambil memegang kuncinya. "Bagaiamana? Sudah siap?"

"TENTU SAJA!" teriak Sai, Lunamaria, dan Auel bersamaan.

Meyrin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Hanya dengan berdiri di halaman depan rumah ini saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding bukan main. Dengan satu gerakan, Tolle berhasil membuka pintu, dan terdengar suara berat pintu terbuka. Ruangan di dalamnya sangat gelap, tidak ada cahaya, kecuali dari beberapa jendela yang terbuka serta dari pintu utama.

"Waow..." Sai menatap ruangan tersebut dengan takjub. "Jadi begini, bagian dalam rumah ini...?"

Auel berjalan masuk. "Ayo masuk, kenapa malah berdiri di situ saja?!"

"Hei, Auel," Tolle melempar sebuah senter. "tidak mungkin 'kan kau masuk ke dalam tempat gelap gulita seperti itu tanpa senter?"

"Wah," Auel menatap senter lalu Tolle bergantian, "kau sudah bersiap-siap yah?"

Tolle mengusap hidungnya dengan rasa bangga. Ia pun memberikan senter kepada teman-teman yang lainnya, kemudian berjalan masuk menyusul Auel.

"Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu, Meyrin." kata Tolle.

"Terima kasih, Tolle-Kun." Meyrin tersenyum gugup.

Selama berjalan Lunamaria dan Sai tidak berhenti bercerita mengenai legenda rumah ini. Konon katanya, pemiliki rumah ini adalah seorang Penyihir. Namun ketika terjadi pembunuhan masal Penyihir, rumah ini tidak ditempati siapa-siapa lagi. Dan ketika rumah ini ingin dihancurkan, tidak pernah berhasil. Dibakar, dirubuhkan, bahkan hingga diledakan tidak berhasil. Dia tetap berdiri kokoh, dan orang mulai percaya bahwa rumah itu dilindungi dengan sebuah sihir. Dan karena takut kenapa-napa, rumah itu tidak didiamkan begitu saja.

"Hei, kita mau berjalan sampai kemana?" tanya Meyrin dengan gemetaran.

"Sampai ke ruang utamanya saja," Tolle mengambil sebuah kertas gulung dari dalam tasnya. "menurut denah yang aku dapat dari perpustakaan kota, di dalam rumah ini ada sebuah ruangan besar, menurut perkiraan, tempat itu adalah tempat berkumpul para Penyihir."

"Ck, tidak ada yang menyeramkan dari tempat ini..." hanya Auel yang satu-satunya tidak menunjukan ekspresi tertentu. "Kenapa tempat ini bisa jadi ikon rumah hantu sih?"

"Mungkin karena legendanya. Kau tahu kan ini banguan tertua di kota?"

"Ya, Sai benar, Auel." Luna mendukung Sai. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Sai."

"Ya, kenapa Luna?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminta Flay untuk menyewakan rumah ini? Maksudku, orang tua Flay kan kaya, dan yah..."

Sai tertawa. "Dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Dan lagipula, jika aku melakukannya, itu sama saja aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri untuk masuk ke sini. dan itu, tidak menyenangkan."

Sunyi kembali menyergap mereka. Di lorong ini banyak patung serta lukisan dari sekitar abad ke 2 atau 3. Auel berdecak kagum, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

"Waow, ada lukisan dari tahun 20 C.E. Hei, ini patung buatan si siapa itu, argh, dia pemahat terkenal! Aku lupa namanya, Stellar sering membicarakan hasil karya orang itu." Auel menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Siapa yah? Kenapa jadi lupa..."

"Hei, kakakmu itu, dia masih _single _'kan?" tanya Tolle tiba-tiba.

Kening Auel langsung mengkerut, matanya menyipit. "Memangnya kenapa? Hei, aku kira kau suka dengan Miriallia, kenapa jadi menanyakan kakakku?"

"Hei, hei, santai, aku 'kan cuma bertanya," bulir keringat menetes dari kening Tolle. "Stellar-Chan punya banyak penggemar, tahu. Dia cantik, pintar, kalem, dan jago masak juga membuat patung! Ditambah lagi dengan aura misterius yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya, banyak murid pria yang mengidolakannya. Bahkan sering berkhayal untuk menjadi pacarnya."

"Atau mungkin lebih." bisik Tolle sepelan mungkin agar Auel tidak mendengarnya.

Yang lainnya cukup terkejut mendengar Tolle sangat berapi-api membicarakan Stellar. Mereka kira dia hanya bersemangat jika wanita yang dibicarakan adalah Miriallia. Walau apa yang dia katakan itu benar, bahwa banyak murid pria yang mengidolakan Stellar.

"Ewwww," Auel menatap Tolle dengan jijik. "apa di luar sana banyak pria hidung belang yang menginginkan kakakku sebegitu buruknya?"

Tatapan Auel langsung berubah serius. "Dan. Jangan. Panggil. Dia. Chan. Ingat itu!"

"Tentu, maaf..."

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu berukuran besar dibandingkan pintu-pintu yang telah mereka lewati sebelumnya. Mereka pun mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa inilah ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba auranya menjadi berubah yah?" Sai melonggarkan dasinya.

Lunamaria menelan ludah berkali-kali. "Kau benar, Sai..."

"Bagaimana, mau dibuka atau tidak pintunya?" tanya Tolle yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Buka saja, sudah sejauh ini." Itu suara Auel.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Tolle membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci. Aroma tidak sedap langsung menyeruak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meyrin lagsung menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, Lunamaria menutup hidungn dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ba, bau apa ini...?" tanya Meyrin.

Auel mengendus-endus, padahal tanpa diendus pun sudah bisa ditebak. Bahwa ini adalah bau...

"Darah, dan masih segar..."

Rasa panik dan takut akhirnya menyelimuti seluruh anggota kelompok.

"Ta, tapi rumah ini kan.."

'TRAAANG'

Sebuah suara benda jatuh menghentikan Sai berbicara. Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Seluruh senter diarahkan ke sumber suara, dan di sana, mereka melihatnya... Tubuh seorang pria tergeletak diatas sebuah meja panjang. Ada sebuah luka besar, dari dada hingga perutnya, memperlihatkan isi perut, ususnya bahkan sampai keluar. Tangan dan kakinya nyaris putus. Namun kepalanya masih utuh, tidak ada luka barang segores pun.

Semua orang berteriak nyaring ketika menyadari siapa pria yang telah tewas itu.

"NICOOOOL-KUUUUN!" Meyrin meneriakan nama ketua kelasnya.

"Ap, apa-apaan ini..." Auel berdiri mematung.

"Yan, yang benar saja..." Lunamaria ketakutan. Perutnya terasa mual, dia seperti ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya detik ini juga!

"Po, polisi... Kita harus memberi tahu polisi!" kata Sai terbata-bata.

"AYO SEKARANG!" tambahnya ketika teman-temannya tidak bergeming karena ketakutan dan rasa terkejut menguasai mereka.

Mereka langsung berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Setengah kemudian rumah tua ini sudah ramai. Ada mobil polisi juga mobil media, dan orang-orang yang bergerombol untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Auel dan kawan-kawan masih dalam kondisi _shock_, sehingga para polisi belum bisa bertanya banyak hal. Sai – yang paling cepat pulih akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Dari penjelasan Sai, para polisi masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tubuh Nicol, dan, kalau bisa, pelakunya.

"Tapi kalian yakin, itu teman kalian?" tanya seorang polisi bertubuh tambun.

"Tentu saja kami yakin!" jawab Sai penuh emosi.

"Apa itu bukan perlengkapan syuting yang belum dirapihkan atau apa...?"

"Hei, pak," Auel mengcengkram kerah seragam polisi tersebut. "kami bisa membedakan mana mayat asli dan mana yang bukan! Jangan main-main dengan kami! Itu sahabat kami, mana mungkin kami berbohong!"

"Dan lagi pula tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam rumah itu," tambah Sai. "Tidak ada pintu masuk lain kecuali pintu depan, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu telah dibuka paksa."

Si polisi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti ketika tim investigasi keluar, dengan tangan kosong. Membuat Auel dan kawan-kawan terkejut, sekaligus bingung.

"Apa benar kalian melihat mayat itu di ruangan besar di ujung lorong?"

"Tentu saja, bedebah! Kami tidak bohong!" teriak Auel.

"Auel, jangan seperti itu!" Lunamaria memperingatkan.

Para polisi terlihat saling bercakap-cakap, wajah mereka terlihat bingung. Setelah lima menit kemudian, si polisi yang tadi dimarahi oleh Auel mendekat. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak menemukan mayat atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tempat ini bersih."

"Tapi..." Meyrin sesenggukan.

"Meyrin, apa yang terjadi?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dari kerumunan penonton. Suara yang membuat bulu kuduk lima sekawan ini berdiri.

Dengan gerakan lambat, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mereka berteriak tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka.

"Ni, Nicol... Kun..." kata Meyrin terbata-bata.

Pria berambut hijau itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan tatapan teman-temannya yang seolah tengah melihat hantu. Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata zamrud mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari balik kegelapan.

* * *

_Wuhahahaha, gimana menurut kalian chap kali ini? Cukup memuaskan? Apakah goreny sudah dapat? _

_Dan saia, entah kenapa ngerasa kemunculan Athrun terlalu cepat. But, owh well..._


	3. Act III

_Yay, update \^o^/. Untuk Chap ini saia ada sampai tiga versi, tapi akhirny memutuskan bahwa versi ini yang terbaik dari yang lainny. Semoga memuaskan. _

_Ok, selamat membaca :)_**  
**

_Seluruh karakter, nama tempat dan organisasi yang muncul dalam fic ini adalah milik Sunrise.  
_

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

******Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**  


**Act Three : Chaos**

_Kehadiran seseorang bisa mengubah segalanya. Entah itu membawa kebaikan, atau kekacauan. Tapi yang dibawa oleh orang itu adalah kekaucan. _

_Perlahan tapi pasti, kekacauan itu semakin mendekat._**  
**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit siang terlihat sangat biru, tidak ada benda warna putih menggantung di atas sana. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh matahari tidak terlalu menyengat, hembusan angin terasa begitu nyaman, seolah berhasil menembus pori-pori kulit. Bunga-bunga tengah bermekaran, semerbak aroma mulai tercium. Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut _pink_. Semakin mendekat sang wanita, semakin terlihat bahwa ia mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang menunjukan tulang belikatnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat bahagia, dan damai.

Namun tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap, angin yang tadinya memberikan kenyamanan berubah menjadi mencekam. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya di depan dada. Air mukanya ikut berubah. Dengan cepat dia membuat sebuah pelindung di sekelilingnya.

"Kau bisa menyadari kehadiranku," terlihat sosok seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri di belakangnya. "kau memang hebat."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rey Za Burrel?" tanya lawan bicara Rey tanpa menghadapnya.

"Kau, atau lebih tepatnya kekuatanmu, Lacus Clyne."

Wanita bernama Lacus itu akhirnya menatap Rey, matanya menyipit. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau membantu kalian!"

Rey menghela nafas kecewa. "Aku kira kau bisa diajak kerja sama. Ini demi kebaikan semua..."

Dari belakang Lacus muncul seorang pria berambut cokelat, mata ungunya menatap tajam Rey. Membuat pria itu mengepalkan tangan. "Aku lupa, kalau dia bersamamu."

"Karena itu, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Aku tidak suka mengusir orang, tapi kau sudah tidak sopan. Memasuki mimpiku seperti ini..." Lacus tersenyum kecut. "Walau, aku rasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat karena kau berhasil. Kau memang, Dream Witch yang asli."

"Tidak, Dream Witch yang asli sudah tewas lima puluh tahun silam," wajah Rey terlihat penuh emosi. "aku hanya..."

"Kau adalah kau, Rey." Lacus tersenyum lembut.

Sebetulnya Rey berharap dia bisa bercakap-cakap lebih lama dengan Lacus, namun aura si pria semakin membuat Rey bergidik ngeri, dan membuat Rey melupakan niatnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari Lacus. Dan perlahan, langit mulai memudar...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dengan gerakan lambat kelopak mata itu terbuka, kemudian mengerjap berkali-kali, suara petir membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan ia terbangun. Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras, dan sosok pria yang sama dalam mimpinya muncul. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Lacus, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Wanita berambut _pink _yang dipanggil Lacus itu tersenyum. "Ah, Kira. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Jika kau tidak segera masuk ke dalam mimpiku, mungkin Rey sudah menangkapku sekarang."

Dengan terburu-buru Kira berjalan mendekati tempat tidur ukuran _king size _tersebut, dan langsung memeluk wanita bermata abu-abu itu. "Kau sengaja melakukannya, bukan?! Membuka pertahananmu seperti itu! Memangnya kau menunggu siapa, Lacus?"

"Aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa, Kira." balas Lacus dengan nada suara rendah, supaya bisa meredam kekhawatiran pria yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan warna rambut sama seperti Kira.

Kira melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Paling tidak, sekarang kami sudah tidak apa-apa, Murrue-San."

Murrue menggaruk kepalanya. "Jangan bilang sang Dream Witch berhasil memasuki mimpimu, Lacus?"

"Iya," Lacus tersenyum polos. "tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Murrue-San. Dia sudah pergi."

"Kita harus cepat menemukan dia sebelum semua terlambat..."

"Dia sudah menggunakan SEED." suara Bariton Kira memotong kalimat Murrue. "Apa kita sekarang bisa menggunakan GUNDAM untuk menemukan dia, Murrue-San?"

Wanita berbola mata hitam itu memasang pose berpikir. "Aku, aku kurang tahu. Kau tahu bahwa GUNDAM kita rusak. Dan untuk memperbaikinya, kita harus kembali ke Junius 7, dan," Murrue menghembuskan nafas frustasi. "itu sama saja kita berjalan ke kematian."

"Apa kita harus meminta tolong kepada dia?" tanya Lacus lirih.

Sebelah alis Murrue tertarik ke atas. "Dia? Kau yakin? Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu dia berada di pihak mana. Terlalu berbahaya bukan, untuk mengkontak dia?"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk bicara kepadanya," kata Kira. "pasti dia mau mendengarkanku. Murrue-San, bisakah aku minta tolong kepadamu dan Waltfeld-San untuk menjaga Lacus?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan memberi tahunya besok." Wajah wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu terlihat serius. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Ah, apa kita juga perlu memanggil pria itu?"

"Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Kira, kenapa ini seperti..."

"Maaf, Lacus. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dikawal banyak orang," Kira menggenggam kedua tangan Lacus dengan erat. "namun Dream Witch sudah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam mimpimu. Entah apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan."

"Dan kau akan pergi ke Junis 7 sendirian? Bukannya kau yang sebetulnya berada dalam bahaya, Kira?" Raut wajah Lacus terlihat khawatir.

"Aku bisa jaga diri, Lacus. Tenanglah." Kira mengecup lembut kening Lacus, lalu menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. "Untuk menghentikan semua ini..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Nafas Rey memburu, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pupil matanya membesar. Ia duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa menit hingga suara petir membuat jiwanya kembali masuk ke dalam raga. Dengan perasaan gundah Rey bangun dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Kamar tidur Rey didominasi warna abu-abu, tidak banyak perabotan di sana, hanya ada sebuah lemari yang nampaknya properti dari gedung apartemen ini, kemudian sebuah rak buku yang sudah penuh, tumpukan majalah yang tertata rapih di sudut kamar, dan sebuah meja yang di atasnya berserakan banyak alat-alat serta bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sebuah mesin, atau robot. Dan sebuah lampu meja warna biru dibiarkan menyala. Di dekat susunan buku di atas meja, terdapat sebuah pigura foto, Rey saat kecil dulu, dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena gelap, cahaya dari lampu belajar nampaknya tidak sanggup menyinari wajah si pria misterius dalam foto tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi air dari kamar mandi. Sebelum kembali ke kamar dia sempat ke dapur untuk minum, dan menatap sebuah tv berukuran besar di ruang tamunya. Mata abu-abu Rey tertuju ke jam dinding, jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 3, sementara yang panjang diangka 10. Sang ketua OSIS menghembuskan nafas, sudah pagi. Tidak ada gunanya dia tidur lagi, dia bisa saja terlambat. Hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu, lomba 'Teknika Robota' akan dilaksanakan jam sembilan pagi nanti. Rey memijit keningnya, dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk bersila di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia harus bisa fokus, sebentar lagi dia harus memasang topeng Rey Za Burrel si ketua OSIS dan idaman para gadis. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ini, wajah seorang Dream Witch pertama yang akhirnya berhasil menggunakan kekuatannya. Para petinggi ZAFT pasti akan senang mendengar kemajuan yang telah dicapai oleh Rey.

Rey menghembuskan nafas sedih, ia melirik ke arah meja belajarnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

'Ting, Tong.' Bunyi bel rumah tingkat dua itu menggema.

Penghuninya yang tengah menikmati sarapan bergegas berlari ke pintu depan, mulutnya tersumpal dengan sebuah roti bakar yang agak gosong, ditambah selai kacang yang dioles tidak merata dan terburu-buru.

"Iya, sebentar!" kata si gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa si tamu. Seorang pria pirang yang tersenyum ramah kepada tuan rumah. "Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Mulut gadis itu terbuka, nyaris saja rotinya jatuh jika dia tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya. Dan dia sangat gugup melihat kedatangan Rey yang sepagi ini. Sebentar, Rey tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia akan datang menjemput mereka! Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk ke sekolah, lantas mengapa? "Rey, Rey Senpai! Ken, kenapa anda ke sini...? Saya... Eh, kami..."

Senyum di bibir Rey semakin lebar saat ia menyadari bahwa si penerima tamu ini gugup. "Maaf, apakah aku datang terlalu pagi?"

"Meyrin, siapa itu? Suruh saja dia masuk!" teriak kakaknya dari dapur.

"Um, Rey Senpai, Nee-Chan..."

"EH, REY?" terdengar suara jatuh, membuat Rey dan Meyrin sedikit terkejut dan berlari ke dapur. Dan benar saja, Lunamaria terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Rey, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Luna setelah duduk kembali.

"Aku kira akan lebih efisien jika aku menjemput kalian daripada kalian harus ke sekolah dan pergi bersama dengan Azrael Sensei, itu dua kali perjalanan." Rey memberikan senyumnya kepada Luna. "Apa aku menganggu sarapan kalian? Jika iya, aku bisa pergi sekarang–"

"Ti, tidak, bukan begitu!" Ralat Luna dengan cepat. "Aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkanmu, itu saja, Rey."

"Tolong, tidak perlu berpikir demikian, Luna. Kau tidak pernah sekali pun menyusahkanku, yang ada, aku yang menyusahkanmu." Rey tersenyum.

Pipi Lunamaria memerah. Tentu saja, itu reaksi wajar. Meyrin mengangguk. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Rey bisa memiliki banyak penggemar. Dia memang misterius, tapi dia tidak dingin. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat kehidupan pribadinya, seolah-olah, jika ada orang yang melihatnya, dia akan terluka. Dan Rey tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Ah, mempunyai pacar seperti Rey Senpai pasti sangat menyenangkan. Gumam Meyrin dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati dia mengamati laki-laki yang pagi ini mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dan celana warna biru dongker. Dan sepatu kets warna putih. Setelah dipaksa berkali-kali oleh Lunamaria, Rey akhirnya ikut sarapan, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berangkat pukul tujuh, atau mereka akan telat, sebab sekarang akhir pekan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Gedung serba guna yang berbeda tujuh blok dari istana presiden ORB itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung. Teknika Robota bukan hanya sekedar lomba saja, ada berbagai macam aktrasi dan _stand-stand _makanan serta benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan robot.

Rey memarkir mobil sedannya dekat jalan keluar, sebab hanya di sana yang kosong. Dengan wajah terkesima, kakak beradik Hawke itu berjalan menuju ke ruangan diadakannya lomba. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan benda-benda yang menarik bagi mereka, dan berkata akan melihatnya nanti setelah lomba.

"Ah, maaf, Rey, kau pasti bosan mendengar kami mengoceh terus sedari tadi." Lunamaria menatap pria yang menenteng kardus berukuran besar yang berisi alat-alat untuk perlombaan nanti dengan wajah bersalah. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tahu banyak hal tentang kalian," ucap Rey disela senyum menawannya.

"Ah, itu Auel-Kun!" Teriak Meyrin senang, dan dia berlari menghampiri gerombolan pria di depan pilar berbentuk lingkaran tersebut. "Auel-Kuuuun!"

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian menggerutu. "Lama sekali kalian! Tersesat?"

"Maaf, tempatnya sangat ramai." Lunamaria menjawab. "Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Heee, kau memang pria sejati, Rey. Mau membawa barang seberat itu," sindir Stellar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari rombongan. Oh, nampaknya beberapa murid datang untuk menjadi tim penyemangat. Selain Stellar, ada Tolle, Nicol, Sai dan tunangannya, Flay. Lalu ada Vino dan anggota tim futsal lainnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Stellar." Rey membalas dengan senyum ramah, yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Rey dan Stellar adalah musuh dalam bidang akademik. Jadi, setiap kali mereka bertemu atau bahkan berpapasan di lorong sekolah, aura persaingan langsung terpancar dari mereka. Dua orang yang terkenal karena kepintaran serta ke-cool-an mereka ternyata bisa bermusuhan satu sama lain, dan berubah menjadi orang lain jika saling berhadapan.

Azrael Sensei melihat ke arah tiga orang yang telat. "Lain kali jangan telat!" Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ok, sudah waktunya daftar ulang. Ayo jalan. DAN jangan terpisah!"

"KALIAN HARUS MENAAAAAAANGGGGGG!" teriak Tolle bersemangat.

Rey sempat berhenti di depan Nicol dan memberinya tatapan horor, pria berambut keriting itu tersenyum dan berbisik. "Jika kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi, datang ke lantai atas gedung ini. Tenang, kau tidak akan telat untuk lomba." Agar tidak membuat orang curiga, Nicol menepuk pundak Rey. "Berjuang yah, Rey Senpai. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti bisa menang!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Angin musim panas berhasil menghalau hawa lembab yang mulai menerjang, seorang pria berambut pirang keluar dari lift, dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, entah mengapa dia melakukannya. Setelah yakin bahwa dia aman dan tidak ada yang mengikutinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke _helipad_.

Pria lainnya sudah ada di sana, dia memunggungi pintu masuk. Rambut hijaunya melambai-lambai seirama dengan hembusan angin. Begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kalau kau akan datang, Rey-Kun."

Rey mencibir. "Jangan banyak omong, Nicol. Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Nicol tersenyum bahagia. "Apa kau hilang ingatan? Atau, kau belum pernah mendengar sang Necromancer?"

Reaksi yang diberikan Rey tidak jelas, sebab terlalu banyak ekspresi di wajahnya. Terkejut, bingung, tidak percaya, heran dan penasaran. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-kata itu tidak jadi ia lontarkan, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. "Dia terlalu gegabah, menggunakan kekuatannya disaat semua orang mencarinya. Aku kira dia lebih hati-hati. Tidak kusangka dia bisa membuat kesalahan."

Nicol tersenyum, tangannya masih berada di dalam saku celana. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal sang Necromancer, Rey. Apa yang kau lihat sebagai kesalahan, belum tentu begitu adanya..."

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal," Rey menatap lurus ke manik mata si pianis. "bagaimana perasaanmu? Setelah kembali dari kematian selama sebulan?"

Nicol menyentuh dadanya. "Aneh, dan juga hangat... Tapi, menyenangkan... Kau tahu, rasanya seperti kita baru terbangun dari tidur panjang yang damai."

"Kalau begitu," Rey mengepalkan tangan kirinya, membaca sebuah mantera yang membuat tangan kirinya diselimuti api biru. "bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu tertidur dalam damai lagi, Nicol-Kun? Dan kali ini, akan aku pastikan bahwa sang Necromancer sekali pun tidak dapat menghidupkanmu lagi!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lunamaria panik, sudah hampir setengah jam Rey belum kembali. Memang, perlomabaan baru akan dimulai pukul sepuluh nanti, jam sembilan baru upacara pembukaan, dan ada pentas ini itu. Tapi tetap saja dia panik! Wajahnya memutih, walau adiknya telah berusaha menenangkan dia dan mengatakan bahwa pria bertubuh tinggi itu akan kembali tepat waktu. Maksudnya, tidak mungkin seorang Rey Za Burrel pergi begitu saja tanpa ada sebuah alasan.

"ARGH, aku tidak sanggup menunggu lagi!" Lunamaria menjambak rambutanya sendiri. "Aku akan mencari Rey!" Ia berlari keluar ruangan tunggu peserta lomba, mengindahkan teriakan teman-temannya.

Dia TAHU adiknya benar, dia PERCAYA bahwa Rey bukan tipe pria yang akan mundur pada detik-detik terakhir, tetapi, dia berharap Rey akan berada di sampingnya, untuk menenangkan hati Lunamaria yang kacau dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa tidak percaya dirinya. Sebab, ketika dia melangkah masuk ke ruang tunggu para peserta, nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut. Dan, entah sejak kapan dia jadi selalu membutuhkan Rey untuk berada di sampingnya setiap detik?

Gadis berambut merah itu bernafas lega ketika melihat punggung seseorang, rambut pirang yang sangat ia rindukan itu tergerai indah di punggungnya. Tangan Lunamaria sudah mendarat di pundak orang tersebut.

"Rey, kau kemana saja?! Aku cemas, tahu!"

Orang itu menoleh ke belakang, terdapat sebuah luka gores dari dahi hingga ke pipi kirinya.

"Eh, bukan Rey?" Celetuk Lunamaria tiba-tiba. "Maa, maaf, maafkan saya tuan. Anda, anda sangat mirip dengan teman saya dari belakang."

Pria itu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, nona. Kesalahan kecil semacam ini sering terjadi." mata biru keabu-abuan itu menatap ke _nametag _yang terpasang didada Lunamaria. "Hooo, kau peserta lomba, huh?"

"Ah, ya, namaku Lunamaria Hawke. Aku mewakili ORB Internasional High School."

"Dan temanmu yang mirip denganku dari belakang...?"

"Rey Za Burrel. Dia sangat mirip dengan anda dari belakang, hanya saja, anda lebih tinggi, dan emm," Lunamaria sedikit ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tua." Tambah pria itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Eh, um, ta, tapi anda masih menarik kok!" Lunamaria berusaha menghibur pria dihadapannya.

Dia tertawa. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, nona. Ah, syukurlah ternyata aku masih menarik."

Lunamaria juga ikut tertawa, tertawa canggung. Merasa tidak enak, Lunamaria pamit undur diri. Pria itu terus mengamati punggung Lunamaria sampai hilang ditelan lautan manusia. Ia tersenyum puas. "Jadi Andrew benar, kalau Rey ada di sini. Hoooo?" Matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut hitam tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke _stand _penonton. Senyum si pria berambut pirang itu semakin melebar.

"Wah-wah, dua mangsa sekaligus? Aku tidak sanggup," ungkapnya.

'BLAAAR!' Suara ledakan tersebut berasal dari dalam ruangan.

Kepanikan langsung melanda seluruh pengunjung. Teriakan, jeritan serta tangisan langsung menyembur keluar, memenuhi gedung ini. Mereka berdesak-desakan ingin keluar, pintu berukuran besar itu sekarang menjadi terlalu sempit untuk dilewati para pengunjung yang panik dan ketakutan. Namun ada tiga orang yang berlari masuk ke dalam. Tidak peduli sebesar api yang menghalangi mereka.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rey sudah bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kuda yang biasa ia pakai untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Kedua tangannya sudah diselimuti api biru. Sedangkan lawannya masih belum bergerak, wajahnya terlihat datar. Dan.

'BLAAAR!'

Sebuah ledakan disusul dengan goyangnya gedung membuat Rey nyaris jatuh. Marah, ia menatap Nicol, tetapi ternyata pria itu juga tidak tahu apa-apa, bisa terbaca dari raut wajahnya yang kaget. Dan itu kaget alami, bukan dibuat-buat. Tapi, bagaimana jika Nicol ternyata seorang pemain sandiwara yang ulung?

"Kau, bedebah! Apa rencanamu?! Apa kau tidak peduli dengan nyawa para manusia ini?"

Nicol balas menatapnya dengan marah. "Hei, aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan asal menuduh!"

Rey mematikan api dikedua tangannya, dan berlari meninggalkan Nicol.

"Hah, padahal aku baru mau serius." Nicol menggeleng. "Kira-kira, siapa yah pelakunya? Yang pasti, bukan mereka."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebuah lubang besar terbentuk di dinding belakang panggung, api semakin menjalar kemana-mana, mulai melahap habis seluruh isi ruangan. Asap berterbangan dimana-mana, membuat jarak pandang pendek dan susah bernafas.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tergeletak di lantai, dari keningnya keluar darah segar, pandangannya kabur, telinganya seperti mau tuli karena suara ledakan yang sangat keras barusan. Kakinya mati rasa, padahal ada sebuah batu besar menimpanya. Tangannya yang penuh luka dan darah (entah apakah itu darahnya sendiri atau ada darah orang lain yang terciprat ke tangannya) bergerak ke sana ke mari, berusaha meraih sesuatu.

"A, Auel..." bisiknya lirih.

Terdengar suara tertawa dan bising dari sebuah alat terbang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut. Ternyata mereka yang melakukan ini semua. Para teroris itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kalian melawan Blue Cosmos!" Teriak seorang pria dengan rambut merah dengan lantang. "Hei, kenapa kau berdiri di situ saja? Ouy!"

Yang dimaksud adalah pria berambut hijau yang tidak bergeming ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Matanya membesar, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tangannya gemetaran, keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. "Stellar..."

Gadis bernama Stellar itu menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan susah payah. Tubuh dan jiwanya yang sedang terguncang dipaksa bertambah sakit saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Sting..."

"Hei, kenapa kau malah diam saja, bodoh! Cepat bunuh wanita itu!" Pria berambut merah mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepala Stellar, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ketika jari telunjuknya akan menarik pelatuk pistol, sebuah besi tertancap tepat ke jantungnya, membuat pria itu berteriak melengking dan terjatuh dari kendaraan terbang miliknya.

Yang melempar besi tersebut adalah Rey yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat Stellar, di hadapannya ada Shinn yang sudah memeluk erat tubuh Stellar menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam sebuah pedang kecil. Panik dan kaget, para teroris itu dipaksa mundur. Sting sempat melirik ke belakang sekali lagi sebelum pergi dengan kelompoknya.

"NEE-CHAN, NEE-CHAAAAAAAN!" Teriakan Auel menggema, dia langsung terjatuh ketika melihat kondisi Stellar, tangisnya yang sudah pecah semakin menjadi-jadi. Didorongnya dengan kasar tubuh Shinn hingga pria itu terjungkir ke belakang, mengingat posisi Shinn yang merangkul Stellar sambil jongkok. Tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan saat melihat batu yang menimpa kaki kakaknya.

Hari yang sangat dinantikan, berubah menjadi hari yag mereka harap tidak pernah ada.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dari atap rumah besar seorang pria melihat asap yang mengepul ke udara, dia tidak menunjukan emosi tertentu. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pria berkulit cokelat dibelakangnya.

"Gedung serba guna Orb diserang oleh Blue Cosmos." Ia membawa berita.

"Aku tidak peduli, Dearka." Ia memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. "Ini bukan perangku lagi."

"Ha ya, aku lupa. Semenjak kehilangan Cagalli, kau tidak ambil pusing dengan dunia." Dearka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tapi kau tahu, Athrun, jika Cagalli masih hidup..."

"AKU AKAN MENGHIDUPKANNYA LAGI!" Teriak Athrun. Dia sempat melirik ke belakang, dan lirikannya sangat tidak bersahabat, seperti ingin membunuh orang yang berani melawannya detik itu juga. "Aku hanya belum berhasil..."

"Ah ya, soal itu." Dearka tidak menghiraukan luapan emosi Athrun. "Bisa kau tolong urus mayat-mayat yang sudah tidak kau gunakan lagi? Aku sih tidak keberatan melihat mayat-mayat gadis pirang itu, yah, walau tubuh mereka berceceran di mana-mana. Hanya saja, itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus untuk Miriallia. Walau dia memang bukan penakut, tapi tetap saja menjijikan melihat sebuah tangan di dalam kulkas atau kepala di _bathtub _bukan?"

"Miriallia mau ke sini?"

"Ya, dia membawa berita baru. Ada Shinn Asuka dan Rey Za Burrel di sekolahnya. Juga mengenai rencana Kira untuk bertemu dengan 'dia' demi memperbaiki GUNDAM mereka. Dan..."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Athrun dengan suara parau. "Memperbaiki GUNDAM? Untuk mencariku? Bodoh. Aku menggunakan SEED karena aku ingin menarik perhatian seseorang, tapi bisa aku pastikan bahwa orang itu bukan Kira atau Lacus."

Dearka yang mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Athrun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, pasrah. "Dengar, kau mungkin salah satu dari empat Penyihir yang diberikan kekuatan spesial oleh Haumea, namun bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mati. Kau MEMANG seorang Necromancer. Tapi kau tidak bisa menghidupkan dirimu sendiri jika kau mati nanti!"

"Sang Necromancer, huh?" Athrun tersenyum sinis. "Apalah gunanya kekuatanku, jika aku tidak bisa menghidupkan wanita yang aku cintai?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Dearka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisi Nicol?"

"Ya, sebelum pergi tadi pagi, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak yakin. Dia ada di gedung serba guna itu."

Athrun menghembuskan nafas. "Jika Nicol mati lagi, aku harus kembali menggunakan SEED. Dan mungkin mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita."

"Ya, dan itu tidak bagus, Athrun."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu..." Athrun menatap langit yang mulai berwarna kelabu.

* * *

_Okeeeeeeeee, plot ini bener-bener kecepetan #facewall. 70% plot dan rahasia tumpah di sini! WAOW, aduh, payah sekali saia...Dan saia jadi jatuh cinta sama Rey, tidaaaaak. Pria pirang yang kalem dan misterius, senyum yang memukau. Ah, Rey~~~. _

_Dan yah, Cagalli udah mati. Tapi tenang, apalah gunany Necromancer kalau tidak digunakan? Gyahahaha #jahat  
_

_Anyway, sekedar ingin menjelaskan. SEED disini, efekny sama seperti di Animeny, menambah kekuatan, dan tidak semua Penyihir memilikny. Dan jika seorang Penyihir menggunakan SEED, dia bisa dideteksi keberadaanya dengan menggunakan GUNDAM, fungsiny untuk medeteksi peningkatan kekuatan si Penyihir yang menggunakan SEED. Soalny kalau dia menggunakan SEED, kekuatanny akan naik drastis banget. GUNDAM di sini mungkin nanti mau saia bikin jadi semacam alat kecil aja._

_Yak, cukup sekian untuk penjelasan chap ini. Jika ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan angkat tangan dan bertanya ^^ #lebay *ditimpuk bata*_


	4. Additional Act I-I

_Well, saia pikir sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bikin chap spesial. Selamat membaca :)**  
**_

_Gundam Seed adalah milik Sunrise, saia cuma pinjem doang untuk bikin fic ini.  
_

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise  
**

**Additional Act. I.I : Drabble of Dream**

_Bagi beberapa orang mimpi hanya sekedar kembang tidur, untuk yang lain mimpi bisa jadi pertanda mengenai masa depan, atau hanya sekedar mimpi belaka yang tidak memiliki arti. Atau, sebuah kilas balik masa lalu mereka._

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

_Sebuah pusaran angin melayang-layang di atas telapak tangan gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di hadapan seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam. Shinn tidak dapat membendung perasaan senangnya, sehingga dia langsung memeluk gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan erat._

_"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa kau juga seorang Penyihir!" teriak Shinn bahagia. Matanya berbinar-binar._

_Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Shinn. "Hei, kau sendiri tidak mau bilang 'kan kalau saja aku tidak memergokimu sedang menggunakan kekuatanmu!"_

_Shinn tertawa keras. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi, ya ampun, aku kira kau ini manusia biasa! Habis, kau dibesarkan oleh presiden ORB!"_

_Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya anak angkatnya, Shinn."_

_"Heee, darimana kau tahu?" Shinn membuat sebuah bola api._

_"Ya, karena ini tentunya." Dia tersenyum pedih._

_Shinn, menyadari bahwa perasaan gadis bermata hazel itu berubah, berusaha untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula. "Hei, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum kecut. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi bel sekolah. "ARGH, Shinn! Kita terlambat!" gadis yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan logo ORB Internasional High School di dada sebelah kiri langsung berlari meninggalkan teman berambut hitamnya._

_"Hei, tunggu," Shinn segera menyusulnya. "Cagalliiii!"_

_Cagalli menoleh ke belakang sekilas sambil tertawa. "Ayo cepat Shinn, atau kita akan disuruh berdiri di lorong lagi!"_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Shinn membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, sinar matahari pagi sudah sangat menyilaukan. Diraihnya jam weker berbentuk bundar yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Dia duduk sambil bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidur, mata merahnya terlihat awas mengawasi setiap sudut kamar tidurnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari tempat ini, tipikal kamar tidur seorang remaja laki-laki. Berbagai macam poster di dindingnya, pakaian kotor tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, buku-buku berserakan.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara manusia yang sudah sibuk melaksanakan aktivitas hariannya, tetangga Shinn membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras, disusul bunyi langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat terburu-buru, tapi masih berjalan bukan berlari.

Shinn menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kenapa, kenapa aku memimpikan dia?" Shinn menekuk kakinya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Dia... Dia sudah mati, dan dia pantas untuk mati..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Langit biru pagi ini terlihat sangat hampa, tidak ada apa-apa di atas sana selain warna biru. Suasana padang rumput di bawahnya juga sama senyapnya, tidak ada suara apa pun. Kesunyian abadi seolah menguasai tempat tersebut, hingga seorang wanita berambut pink terjatuh dari langit. Tubuh mungilnya akan hancur berkeping-keping jika sebuah pusaran angin tidak segera menangkapnya._

_"Lacus, hati-hati! Kau bisa mati, tahu!" omel seorang wanita berambut pirang._

_Lacus terkekeh. "Maaf, dan terima kasih, Cagalli atas pertolongannya."_

_Setelah Lacus mendarat dengan aman di tanah, Cagalli kembali memarahinya. Lacus kemudian menjetikkan jari, seluruh langit seolah runtuh, dan pemadangan berganti menjadi sebuah ruang tamu berukuran kecil dengan perabotan yang rata-rata terbuat dari kayu oak._

_"Kau belum bisa menguasai kekuatanmu?" Cagalli bertanya dengan nada khawatir sebelum meghempaskan diri ke sebuah sofa berwarna senada dengan perabotan di sini._

_Lacus duduk di sebelah Cagalli. "Sebetulnya sudah, hanya saja aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan tubuhku setiap kali masuk atau keluar dari portal."_

_"Hah, untunglah kekuatanku tidak sesulit kekuatan kalian." Cagalli tertawa senang._

_"Tapi kekuatanmu yang paling berbahaya diantara yang lain, Cagalli."_

_"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu." Cagalli menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lalu, uh, tadi kau ke mana? Masa lalu atau masa depan?"_

_Lacus tersenyum misterius. "Coba tebak!"_

_"Eeeeh, mana aku tahu!" protes Cagalli. "Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya!"_

_"Aku pergi ke masa lalu, melihat waktu pertama kali kita berjumpa." Lacus terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana wajahmu waktu itu."_

_Wajah lawan bicara Lacus memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ma, maaf! Habis aku tidak tahu siapa kau waktu itu."_

_Wanita pemilik iris berwarna biru langit itu berhenti tertawa, ditatapnya Cagalli dengan serius. "Cagalli, jika aku mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dimasa depan, maukah kau menuruti perintahku agar kita bisa mengubahnya?"_

_Sunyi beberapa saat._

_"Aku, aku tidak tahu..." Cagalli menjawab dengan ragu. "Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak percaya denganmu. Toh apa yang kau lihat dimasa depan itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Tapi itu hanya satu dari kemungkinan yang ada."_

_"Cagalli..." Lacus ingin bicara, namun Cagalli meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Lacus._

_"Aku percaya kepadamu, Lacus, sebab kau adalah seorang Time Witch. Aku percaya jika kau mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, atau apa yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Tapi aku memilih untuk melihatnya sendiri, dan tidak mau mengubahnya. Masa lalu menyimpan bukti-bukti mengenai kehidupan manusia, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Sementara masa depan adalah takdir yang disediakan oleh Haumea. Dan apa pun takdirku, aku akan menerimanya. Sebab, itulah jalan hidupku."_

_"Tapi kau, kau akan mati, Cagalli!"_

_"Semua orang akan mati, Lacus." Cagalli tersenyum. "Yang jadi masalah adalah kapan dan bagaimana."_

_"Tapi..." air mata mulai menetes dari kelopak mata Lacus. "Aku, aku tidak mau... Melihatmu mati." ucapnya sambil sesenggukan._

_"Hei, hei, jangan menangis, Lacus." Cagalli menghapus air mata yang tergenang di kelopak mata Lacus menggunakan jempolnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Masa depan yang kau lihat itu hanya salah satu kemungkinan yang ada, masih ada kemungkinan lainnya." dipeluknya Lacus dengan erat._

_"Tapi, jika hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, mau kah kau menjaga Athrun untukku?" suara Cagalli sangat pelan. "Aku mohon, tolong jaga Athrun..."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lacus terhenyak, buku yang dia baca terjatuh ke kolong meja. Tidak ada orang lain di ruang baca rumahnya. Gorden warna putih gading itu belum terbuka sepenuhnya, dan jarum panjang jam dinding yang tergantung diatas perapian baru menunjukan angka sembilan.

"Mimpi..." bisik Lacus lirih. Dengan susah payah Lacus mengambil buku tersebut lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, sepucat warna bola matanya.

"Maaf, Cagalli. Aku telah gagal... Aku tidak berhasil menjaga Athrun. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa bisa melewati semua ini. Apa yang telah kita bangun bersama, semua hancur dengan kepergianmu, Cagalli..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Sebuah panah api nyaris tertancap di jantung seorang pria berambut cokelat jika saja patnernya tidak segera menghancurkan panah tersebut menggunakan sebuah es berbentuk runcing, dan dengan secepat kilat pria tersebut melempar tombak yang ia genggam hingga tertancap tepat di kening si pemanah, darah segar keluar dengan deras dari luka tersebut._

_"Kau semakin mahir, Cagalli." puji orang yang baru diselamatkan._

_"Dan kau payah, Kira! Kau harus lebih hati-hati!" omel Cagalli._

_Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana, bau darah yang khas mulai tercium. Wajah serta pakaian mereka terkena cipratan darah, serta lumpur mengingat bahwa mereka bertarung di sebuah tanah lapang yang basah karena hujan yang turun beberapa jam sebelum pertarungan dimulai._

_"Nampaknya kita tidak bisa kabur lagi," bisik Kira lirih. "apa kita benar-benar harus menggunakan SEED?"_

_Cagalli mendelik marah. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menggunakannya, Kira! Kau sama seperti Lacus, belum bisa menguasai kekuatan kalian dengan maksimal. Akan berakibat fatal jika kau menggunakannya!"_

_"Coba katakan, apa yang fatal dari sebuah sihir yang bisa mengingkatkan kekuatan?"_

_Cagalli menyentil kening Kira. "Kau bisa saja lepas kendali, dan kekuatanmu yang mengendalikanmu, bukan sebaliknya. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanmu, Kira. Kau tahu itu!"_

_Kira menghembuskan nafas. "Saat kita berusaha untuk bersahabat dengan manusia, kaum kita sendiri berusaha membunuh kita."_

_"Kita tidak boleh menyerah, Kira. Kita harus bisa."_

_"Ya, aku tahu itu." Kira tersenyum lesu._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mata abu-abu itu terus menatap jalan beraspal di hadapannya. Kenangan dari masa lalu yang menghampirinya melalui mimpi tadi berhasil menyelamatkannya dari maut, akibat terkejut melihat mimpi itu, Kira menginjak rem dengan kencang, tepat sebelum sebuah kereta melintas dengan kecepatan penuh. Di daerah perbatasan ORB dengan Plant memang tidak ada pintu perlintasan rel kereta apinya.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli. Kau selalu melindungiku," Kira tersenyum saat melihat sebuah foto yang ia tempel di _dashboard _mobilnya. Foto dirinya dengan Lacus, Cagalli dan Athrun. "bahkan setelah kau pergi pun, kau masih melindungi kakak mu ini..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi jongkok, mata abu-abunya menyapu seluruh ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang gelap tempat dia berada sekarang. Ia mengadahkan kepala, di atas sana terdapat sebuah lubang berukuran besar, lalu tangga melingkar yang bisa mengantarnya untuk menuju ke atas. Ia pun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat sebuah bola api yang berfungsi sebagai alat penerangannya._

_"Tidak perlu susah payah untuk ke atas, Rey. Aku ada di sini," kata seorang wanita dari depan._

_Sedetik kemudian ruangan menjadi terang berkat cahaya dari bulan purnama. Dan sinarnya jatuh tepat ke sosok yang tadi berbicara. Ia menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau muda._

_"Kau... Cagalli..." Rey menatap sosok yang tengah mendekatinya dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Seharusnya aku bisa memasuki mimpimu..."_

_"Apa kau lupa apa kekuatan yang aku miliki, wahai Dream Witch terbaru?"_

_Gigi putih Rey beradu hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara. "Jadi desas-desus mengenai kekuatanmu itu, ternyata benar...?"_

_"Sayangnya, iya. Kau tidak bisa memasuki mimpiku, tidak peduli sekeras apa pun kau berusaha melakukannya. Nah, sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Cagalli bertanya dengan suara lantang._

_"Aku membawa sebuah penawaran. Kalau kau mau bergabung dengan ZAFT, maka hukuman tiga sahabatmu akan dihapus oleh Yang Mulia." Rey mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana, Cagalli?"_

_"Yang akan dihapus," Cagalli kembali berjalan mendekati Rey. Terdengar bunyi hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik berwarna putih susu tersebut. "hukuman, atau orangnya, Rey? Coba jelaskan kepadaku."_

_"Kau..." bola mata Rey membesar. "Darimana kau mendapat ide gila semacam itu?!"_

_"Dari mana? Dari kau yang satunya lagi, tentu saja." Cagalli mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dilapisi emas murni yang telah ternodai dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Dilemparnya pedang itu ke kaki Rey. Membuat mata pria itu semakin melotot, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia langsung menekan kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya._

_"Kau pasti tahu siapa pemilik pedang itu bukan? Dengan pedang itu aku..."_

_"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAN!" teriaknya pilu._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"...pai... Senpai... Senpaiiii!" sebuah teriakan membangunkan Rey dari tidurnya.

Seperti orang yang tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan, Rey segera mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi bantalnya untuk beberapa saat. Mata abu-abunya langsung menyapu seluruh ruangan OSIS. Hanya ada dirinya dengan seorang murid perempuan yang rambutnya dikuncir dua dan sekarang sudah tengah hari.

Rey mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Ah, um, maaf. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Meyrin menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Jika Senpai sedang tidak enak badan, bagaimana jika istirahat dulu? Senpai nampaknya kelelahan."

Rey tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, Meyrin."

Meyrin akhirnya mengangguk, dan memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diperiksa oleh Rey. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah mimpi? Atau sebuah kilas balik? Rasanya Rey pernah melihat kejadian itu di suatu tempat, di masa lalunya...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Cahaya matahari terbenam menyinari pasir putih pantai di sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak laut lepas wilayah ORB. Deru ombak satu-satunya sumber suara di pulau tidak berpenghuni ini, atau, paling tidak begitulah perkiraannya..._

_Ada seseorang di pulau ini. Seorang wanita berambut pendek lebih tepatnya. Dia tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di bibir pantai, membiarkan air laut membasahi kaki telanjangnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi apa pun, pancaran bola matanya terlihat kosong._

_Seorang pria berambut silver berdiri di belakang gadis tersebut, ia menggenggam sebilah pedang yang diselimuti aura kegelapan. "Aku tahu kalau kau akan ke sini... Cagalli."_

_Yang bernama Cagalli tersenyum pucat. "Aku ke sini untuk memenuhi perjanjian kita, Yzak..."_

_Yzak melangkah mendekati Cagalli. "Katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau menyetujui perjanjian itu?"_

_Cagalli berdiri, lalu memutar tubuhnya, menatap Yzak tepat ke manik matanya. "Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?"_

_"Yang sesungguhnya."_

_Cagalli menatap sebuah cincin dengan batu berlian berwarna pink yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi dia, itu saja..."_

_Pria bermata biru itu mulai emosi. "Kalian telah mengkhianati kaum kalian sendiri! Dan itu, jawabanmu..."_

_"Tidak ada yang mengkhianati atau dikhianati, Yzak." balas Cagalli tegas. "Namun jika menurut kalian apa yang kami lakukan adalah sebuah pengkhianatan terhadap kaum sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain bertarung melawan kalian."_

_"Cih, inilah kenapa aku benci dengan kalian, anggota Three House Alliance!" Yzak semakin mempererat genggamannya. "Kalian harus mati! Dan dimulai darimu, Cagalli Yula Athha!"_

_Bibir Cagalli tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman pucat, sepucat wajahnya. "Bukankah memang itu tujuanmu ke sini, Yzak? Atau jangan katakan, kalau kau mulai meragukan keputusan atasanmu?"_

_"Jangan banyak bicaraaaaa!" Yzak berlari ke arah Cagalli._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Bunyi klakson mobil menyadarkan Yzak dari mimpinya. Sekarang sedang istirahat siang, terang saja para pengendara mobil mendadak beringas. Yzak menyumpahi si pengemudi tersebut, membuat beberapa orang melirik ke arahnya.

"Saya baru tahu kalau anda mudah marah." suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar dari samping Yzak.

"Kau, Housenka." alis Yzak naik ke atas. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Paling tidak tolong ingat nama saya. Saya bukan Housenka. Nama saya adalah Shiho Hahnenfuss, anda bisa memanggil saya Shiho." kata Shiho dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Yzak mencibir. "Terserah kau saja..."

"Apa anda menyesali keputusan anda?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus aku sesali? Aku melaksanakan perintah atasanku, itu saja. Bukan karena masalah pribadi."

Shiho mengangguk paham. Melihat hal itu membuat Yzak kesal, dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Shiho, yang pada akhirnya terus mengikuti Yzak.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Seorang pria berambut _navy blue_ berjalan mendekati wanita berambut pendek yang tengah duduk di atas bukit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_"Memangnya aku tidak boleh duduk di sini yah?" ia balik bertanya._

_"Tentu saja boleh, Cagalli..."_

_Wanita bernama Cagalli itu tersenyum kemudian mengajak Athrun untuk duduk bersamanya, menikmati langit malam bertaburan bintang. Tidak ada kata yang terucap diantara keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Athrun terus mengamati wajah Cagalli yang ekspresinya terus berubah._

_"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"_

_"Tentu saja." Cagalli tersenyum. "Tapi itu bukan hal yang serius."_

_"Apa ini soal yang terjadi siang tadi?"_

_Cagalli terhenyak, namun dia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya karena Athrun bisa membaca pikirannya. "Tidak, tentu saja bukan! Tenang saja."_

_Athrun langsung menarik lengan Cagalli, membuat wanita itu tenggelam dalam pelukannya. "Aku, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Cagalli. Selalu!"_

_"Aku tahu, dan aku..."_

_Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Athrun sudah mencium bibir Cagalli dengan lembut, dan semakin dirapatkannya tubuh Cagalli hingga tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Sampai tubuh Athrun terjatuh ke tanah, ciuman itu tidak lepas, malah semakin memanas. Jika saja bukan karena suara kembang api dari kejauhan, mungkin mereka akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman._

_"Aku mencintaimu," kata Athrun serius sambil menatap manik _hazel_ yang berada di atasnya._

_"Aku tahu," balas Cagalli dengan suara mesra dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir Athrun._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Warna biru di langit sudah pergi, digantikan warna _orange_ yang nampaknya sebentar lagi juga akan beranjak pergi. Athrun mengusap sebuah liontin berwarna _pink _dengan jempol kirinya, tatapan matanya lurus menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai terbenam. Pemandangan matahari terbenam selalu membuat Athrun merasa nyaman, tetapi juga takut.

Mimpi yang baru saja ia lihat, merupakan kejadian yang dia alami tiga tahun silam. Beberapa bulan sebelum dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, bahwa apa yang ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya lakukan malah membuat mereka dicap sebagai pengkhianatan oleh kaum mereka sendiri.

"Maaf, Cagalli, tapi aku terpaksa melanggar janji yang pernah aku buat kepadamu dulu." gumam Athrun kepada diri sendiri.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sementara itu, jauh dari peradaban manusia, di sebuah tempat yang diselimuti oleh salju. Terdapat sebuah gua yang sangat panjang, dan di ujung gua terdapat sebuah kristal berukuran besar. Di dalam kristal tersebut, ada sosok wanita telanjang. Kedua tangannya terkatup rapat di depan dadanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, senyum dibibirnya terlihat sangat indah. Rambut _orange_ pendeknya tergerai begitu saja.

Ruangan ini dilindungi oleh sihir yang mampu meredam jenis sihir apa pun, dan di sekeliling kristal itu terdapat patung-patung yang terbuat dari kristal. Mata patung-patung tersebut merah menyala, siap melindungi penciptanya yang berada di dalam kristal tersebut. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam gua, tidak akan yang bisa mendekati kristal tersebut.

Sebab itulah tujuan mereka diciptakan, melindungi sang Penyihir Cagalli Yula Athha dari segala macam mara bahaya di luar sana, dan mereka tidak membedakan teman atau musuh. Di mata mereka, semua sama. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekat.

* * *

_Hiyaaa, pada bingung engga baca chap ini? Intiny chap ini ngebahas hubungan Cagalli dengan beberapa chara via mimpi. Dan sedikit ingin memberi hint mengenai keberadaan mayat Cagalli._

_Maaf porsi AsuCagany masih sedikit banget T^T. Tapi setelah chap ini akan semakin banyak kok :)_


	5. Act IV

_Happy Chinese New Year untuk yang merayakan *telat* and Valentine's Day :). sebetulny saia mau bikin fic khusus untuk valentine, tapi ide hilang, dan sekaliny ada fic yang sedang saia tulis, entah kenapa merasa konflikny terlalu klise jadi saia hapus. Dan hah, jiwa canon saia mulai menghilang. Nampakny saia harus nonton ulang Gundam Seed Destiny untuk mengembalikan jiwa canon saia. Althought I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna fangirling :D._

_Anyway, selamat membaca. Gundam Seed/Destiny milik Sunrise._

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Four : Crossing Path**

_Takdir manusia sering bersinggungan. Tanpa disadari, tanpa direncakan._

_Takdir memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat hidup manusia menjadi tidak terduga._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit malam terlihat sepi, tidak ada rembulan maupun bintang. Cahaya lampu kota membanjiri langit hitam yang kelam. Jauh di pusat kota Junius 7, ibu kota negara PLANT, berdiri sebuah gedung megah nan tinggi. Seluruh lampu di gedung itu mati, kecuali yang paling atas. Terlihat sosok seorang pria dengan setelan jas warna hijau tua berdiri melihat ke arah kota. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke belakang.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan berukuran besar itu. Pria tadi mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat sosok seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa kau sudah menemukannya, Gilbert?"

"Belum, Yang Mulia. Saya telah mengerahkan seluruh pasukan yang kita miliki untuk menemukan putra anda..."

"DIA BUKAN PUTRAKU LAGI!" suara tingginya menggelegar. "Bocah totol itu mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada wanita sialan itu! Demi apa?!"

Pria bernama Gilbert itu masih berdiri di posisi awalnya. "Tapi berkat itu, kita jadi tahu bahwa di luar sana, masih ada Penyihir yang selamat, Yang Mulia. Kita tidak sendirian..."

"Mereka yang berada di luar kelompok kita bukan anggota kita!" bentak pria paruh baya tersebut. "Kita adalah Penyihir terhormat, bukan seperti mereka yang kabur dari kenyataan..."

"Atau sesungguhnya, anda marah karena leluhur wanita itu diterima dengan baik oleh kalangan manusia biasa, sementara leluhur kita tidak?" Gilbert memotong ucapan pria yang sedari tadi dipanggil Yang Mulia olehnya.

Matanya langsung menajam, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pria berambut panjang itu. "Gilbert, hati-hati dengan pilihan kalimatmu. Atau kau akan merasakannya sendiri."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Patrick Zala." ia membungkuk.

"Hmph," Patrick mencibir, dan kembali memunggungi Gilbert. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, kau harus menangkap Athrun. Hidup atau mati, aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada tempat bagi seorang pengkhianat, walau pun dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri." ia melirik ke belakang melalui pundaknya. "Itu perintah."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya mengerti." Gilbert membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Patrick.

"Sungguh menyusahkan. Seandainya Rau masih ada, mungkin tidak akan terlalu sulit." Gilbert menghembuskan nafas. "Hum, mungkin orang itu tahu sesuatu..." ia tersenyum licik. "Semoga kematian tidak menghapus ingatannya..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur semenjak satu jam silam, para manusia mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jalanan padat, klakson mobil dan motor saling beradu satu sama lain, tidak jarang juga terdengar omelan serta caci maki para pengendaranya. Kereta bawah tanah terlambat dua menit, sedangkan kereta komuter kekurangan unit sehingga banyak penumpang yang tidak terangkut dalam sekali jalan.

"Aaaaa, Nee-Chan! Kenapa dia tega tidak membangunkanku?" gerutu seorang murid perempuan yang tengah berlari menyeberangi rel kereta api sambil menggigit roti.

Murid itu berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko yang menjual alat elektronik. Beberapa televisi yang dipajang di etalase depan tengah menyiarkan berita mengenai serangan Blue Cosmos beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan rekaman ulang pemimpin Blue Cosmos yang menuntut pemerintah untuk memenuhi permintaan mereka.

"Ah, gara-gara mereka lomba 'Teknika Robota' tidak jadi diselenggarakan." ia menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Dan entah kapan akan lomba itu akan dilaksanakan. Hah, menyebalkan." rambut kepang duanya berkibar tertiup angin. "Oh iya! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah!"

Dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat keluar dari kerumunan orang yang tengah menonton berita secara gratis di depan toko tersebut. Orang yang ditabrak tidak apa-apa, tapi Meyrin terjatuh.

"Sakit." Meyrin mengusap-usap pantatnya yang mencium aspal.

Tangan kanannya terulur ke bawah. "Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara dengan nada bariton itu.

Meyrin mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat seorang pria berambut _navy blue _dengan iris berwarna sejernih batu zamrud tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Oh, ya, terima kasih..." dengan ragu-ragu Meyrin menerima uluran tangan si pria. Ia membenarkan rok serta menepuk-nepuknya untuk memastikan apakah debu telah hilang dari sana atau belum.

"Lain kali hati-hati," kata pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Meyrin yang masih menatap punggung pria yang saat ini memakai jaket berwarna hitam.

"Dia sangat tampan..." gumam Meyrin dengan wajah memerah. "AKH! Aku sudah terlambat!" Meyrin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah berlawanan dengan pria yang dia tabrak tadi.

"ORB Internasional High School, huh?" pria bermata zamrud melirik ke belakang. "Sama seperti sekolahnya, dulu..."

Halaman sekolah sudah sepi, pintu pagarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Tetapi dengan memohon akhirnya Meyrin diizinkan masuk ke dalam. Lorong juga sudah sepi, menandakan pelajaran sudah dimulai. Dibukanya pintu kelas 2-3 dengan perlahan, dan sambil jongkok masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Murid-murid yang duduk di belakang tentu saja menyadarinya, hanya saja mereka memilih untuk diam. Mengingat sekarang sedang pelajaran Gladys Sensei.

"Anda tidak perlu masuk seperti itu, Hawke-San." tegur Gladys Sensei yang tengah sibuk menulis di papan tulis.

Kontan seisi kelas tertawa, membuat wajah Meyrin memerah saat itu juga. Dan ia pun langsung berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju ke mejanya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Berita mengenai serangan yang terjadi tiga hari silam membuat gempar seluruh penjuru Orb, bahkan dunia. Kelompok terosis yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Blue Cosmos secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertanggung jawab atas serangan tersebut. Mereka mengatakan, bahwa serangan itu hanya sebuah permulaan saja, jika pemerintah Orb tidak mau menuruti permintaan mereka. Dan mereka juga mengancam akan menyerang wilayah lain jika mereka ikut campur.

Demi mencari tahu mengenai kelompok teroris baru ini, pemerintah melakukan apa pun dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak diketahui oleh pihak musuh bahwa pemerintah tengah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Blue Cosmos.

ORB Internasional High School ramai, lebih ramai dari biasanya. Beberapa dari mereka menyatakan rasa lega karena teman-temannya yang berada di lokasi selamat, meski Stellar harus dirawat selama sebulan karena tulang kakinya retak, tetapi tidak begitu parah. Ada yang mengutuk serangan tersebut, tetapi ada juga yang berbisik-bisik mengenai berita keberadaan Sting dalam kelompok tersebut. Dan hal ini membuat Auel dan Stellar tidak bisa tenang, selalu ada pertanyaan mengenai keberadaan serta hubungan kakak mereka terhadap Blue Cosmos.

"AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN PERTANYAAN BODOH KALIAAAAAAN!" teriakan Auel menggema dalam kelasnya. Beberapa murid yang tadinya mengerubungi dia segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Sialan, sampai kapan pertanyaan itu mau kalian ajukan?!" lanjutnya. "Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Sialaaaaaan!"

"Auel..." Sai berusaha menenangkan temannya, tetapi percuma. Beberapa teman lainnya hanya bisa menatap Auel dengan sedih.

Sambil menggerutu dia berjalan keluar kelas, dan tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang. "Hoi, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" hardiknya.

"Cih, bocah biru! Kau berisik sekali!" balas orang yang ditabrak.

"Apa katamu?!" Auel langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja orang tersebut. Yang tidak lain adalah Shinn.

"Lepaskan." perintah Shinn dengan suara dingin. "Atau kau mau cari masalah? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kakakmu yang nyaris mati jika bukan karenaku?" wajahnya terlihat angkuh ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Brengsek, diam kau dasar anak baru!" Auel meninju pipi Shinn dengan keras sampai pria itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Shinn menyeka mulutnya yang berdarah. "Cih, dasar adik kecil tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Murid-murid yang berdiri di lorong langsung mengerubungi Auel dan Shinn, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk melerai, bukan karena tidak mau, tapi kerena tidak bisa. Mau tidak mau mereka hanya bisa menonton pertarungan antara Shinn dengan Auel. Hingga Rey datang dan melerai keduanya. Tapi Rey terpaksa merasakan pukulan dari Shinn karena kehadiran tiba-tibanya di antara orang yang tengah adu otot ini.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Rey sambil mengusap pipinya yang memar.

Dan disaat keduanya lengah, Sai, Tolle dan beberapa murid pria lainnya berusaha menahan Auel serta Shinn.

"Lepaskan aku! Akan aku hajar murid baru itu!" Auel meronta-ronta.

"Kau sudah menghajarnya barusan." Rey melirik Auel yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Shinn melonggarkan dasinya. "Cih, dasar bocah biru menyebalkan."

"Shinn, hentikan." perintah Rey dengan tajam.

Belum sempat Shinn menjawab, sebuah suara panggilan dari _speaker _yang terpasang di setiap ruang kelas serta lorong itu berbunyi.

"_Panggilan kepada Shinn Asuka kelas 3-1, Rey Za Burrel kelas 3-3, serta Nicol Amalfi kelas 2-3. Segera menghadap kepala sekolah. Panggilan kepada..."_

"Wah, panggilan itu menghentikan sebuah pertarungan yang seru." celetuk seseorang dari arah kerumunan.

"Nicol..." Shinn menggeram marah saat melihat sosok Nicol bertolak pinggang sementara tangan satunya lagi memegang buku.

"Hei, santai. Aku di sini hanya ingin menjadi penonton, bukan lawan tandingmu, Shinn." Nicol tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku rasa kita tidak boleh membuat kepala sekolah kita menunggu." pria berambut hijau itu tersenyum sinis.

Kerumunan mulai bubar. Auel yang masih belum tenang terus berteriak hingga ketiga orang yang dipanggil barusan naik ke lantai tiga. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kira-kira apa yah, alasan kita dipanggil?" Nicol berbicara sebelum Rey membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Apa pun alasannya, kita akan segera tahu." Rey membuka pintu geser di hadapannya setelah meminta izin dan dipersilahkan masuk.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam duduk membelakangi jendela. Di sampingnya berdiri Gladys Sensei.

"Ah, senang melihat kalian." mata berwarna emas itu langsung menatap ke pria yang berdiri paling belakang. "Terutama kau, Nicol-Kun." ada nada menghina ketika dia menyebut nama Nicol.

"Heh, ya. Padahal dulu kau bersumpah bahwa tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kepala sekolah." Nicol tertawa. "Waktu telah merubahmu, Gilbert."

Iris mata emas tersebut menajam.

Ia membungkuk. "Ah, maksud saya, Durandal-San. Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya." Nicol meralat kalimatnya dengan nada bercanda. "Nah, bisa tolong anda katakan apa tujuan anda memanggil saya ke sini? Jika anda memanggil Shinn dan Rey saja, bisa dimaklumi. Paling tidak, oleh saya. Tapi saya, apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?"

"Aku ingin tahu di mana para pendiri Three House Alliance bersembunyi." Gilbert meletakan dagu di atas kedua tangannya.

"Dan anda tidak mencoba untuk berbasa-basi." Nicol tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu?!"

"Aku berpikir bahwa kematian mungkin saja telah merubahmu."

Tawa Nicol semakin kencang. "Maaf, tapi tidak. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku mati, hal itu tidak akan pernah merubahku. Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dariku."

Sunyi melanda ruangan untuk beberapa saat sampai Gilbert menghembuskan nafas. "Apa kau tidak mau merubah pikiranmu? Kau tahu, kami akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu di masa lalu dan menerima dirimu. Walau kau hanya seorang Vulgatior, tapi kau adalah Vulgatior yang spesial." senyum licik terbentuk di bibir tipis Gilbert.

Nicol menggeram marah. "Kalian yang hanya menghargai seseorang karena kekuatannya, sungguh menjijikan! Dan kalian mengatakan bahwa ZAFT bertarung demi kebaikan para Penyihir..." tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menggeleng, kemudian berjalan keluar, namun berhenti beberapa langkah di depan pintu. "Three House Alliance tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan kalian! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Gilbert menghembuskan nafas. "Padahal dulu kau anak yang baik, Nicol."

Nicol melirik dari balik bahunya. "Mungkin kau benar, bahwa kematian telah merubahku. Tapi untungnya, dia merubahku menjadi sosok yang aku inginkan." Nicol membuka pintu. "Aku anggap percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Selamat siang."

Gilbert terlihat kecewa ketika punggung Nicol menghilang tertutup pintu. "Dan sekarang, masalah utamanya. Blue Cosmos..."

"Kenapa kita harus pusing dengan kelompok teroris itu?" tanya Shinn bingung.

"Karena mereka adalah kelompok teroris yang ingin membasmi Penyihir dari muka bumi ini. Tetapi mereka tentu saja mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah wakil Haumea yang ingin menegakkan keadilan. Sama seperti seratus tahun silam, ketika pulau tempat para Penyihir tinggal diserang oleh para manusia, dan banyak saudara kita yang tewas di sana," Gilbert tertunduk sedih.

"Kalau begitu kenapa mereka tidak langsung menyerang PLANT? Maksudku, di sana tempat semua Penyihir berkumpul. Kenapa bersusah payah menyerang Orb segala? Dan, menuntut pemerintah pula!"

"Itu yang membuatku khawatir," suara Gilbert terdengar parau.

"Khawatir?" Shinn menatap Gilbert, Gladys Sensei dan Rey bergantian.

"Apa kau tidak mengikuti berita, Shinn?" tanya Gilbert.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Gilbert Durandal menghembuskan nafas. "Kau harus lebih sering membaca koran."

Rey menatap Shinn lalu beralih ke Gilbert. "Apa kau pikir, ini salah satu taktik mereka?"

"Ya," Gilbert menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. "mereka ingin menyerang kita menggunakan cara yang lain."

Kening Shinn semakin berkerut.

"Kami khawatir, bahwa tuntutan yang diminta oleh mereka ada sangkut pautnya dengan Penyihir. Mengingat hingga sekarang belum ada media yang berhasil mendapatkan rincian mengenai tuntutan Blue Cosmos, dan pihak pemerintah tidak melakukan konferensi press seperti biasanya jika ada serangan dari teroris." jawab Gladys Sensei.

"Mengingat sebagian besar petinggi di Orb adalah Penyihir, hal ini tentu saja sangat menganggu. Kita sudah berhasil mengalahkan para manusia dalam bidang ekonomi dan yang lainnya, kekuatan kita sudah stabil. Tapi jika saudara kita dicabut dari posisinya dalam pemerintahan, Penyihir tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi. Orb adalah negara yang telah memberikan keuntungan finansial yang cukup signifikan bagi kita." Gilbert menambah jawaban Gladys Sensei.

"Tetapi kenapa sekarang?" tanya Rey.

"Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa ada sebuah keretakan di dalam kubu Penyihir. Mengingat banyak orang yang ingin Penyihir untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan para manusia, berbeda dengan ideologi yang diusung oleh Chairman kita."

"Semua ini karena Three House Aliance!" omel Shinn. "Bedebah sialan itu!"

"Ya, kau benar..." Gilbert menutup kedua matanya. "Seandainya Three House Aliance tidak pernah ada. Dan keempat orang itu memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama dengan kita, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi," Gilbert membuka kelopak matanya. "apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang Penyihir yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga manusia? Atau seorang bangsawan Penyihir yang lebih memilih manusia dibandingkan kaumnya sendiri?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara apa pun di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara serangga serta hembusan angin yang kering dari luar. Namun di dalam hati masing-masing, terdengar suara-suara tidak beraturan yang membuat si pemilik menjadi pusing.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Miriallia membuka pintu gerbang dengan susah payah, mengingat tubuhnya kecil sementara pintu gerbang ini sangat berat. Untungnya saat dia ingin menutupnya tidak sesulit saat membukanya.

"Miriallia!" seru seseorang dari dalam rumah. Membuat orang yang disapa tersenyum.

Sosok tersebut berlari melintasi halaman rumah yang lumayan besar. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar.

"Halo, Dearka." gadis itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat menjemputmu..." Dearka mengambil tas bepergian warna cokelat yang ditenteng oleh Miriallia. "Waow, kau bawa banyak baju yah?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo masuk, Athrun sudah menunggumu." Dearka menarik lengan Miriallia. "Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu yah? Aku sudah lupa..."

"Bodoh, kita bertemu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Waktu kau mengabarkan bahwa Nicol dibunuh oleh..." Miriallia menelan ludah berkali-kali. "Rey..."

"Sesulit itukah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa Rey yang membunuh Nicol?" tanya Dearka heran.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Miriallia. "Aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok seorang ketua OSIS yang bertanggung jawab dan ramah. Tapi ternyata, dia adalah seorang pembunuh..."

Dearka berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat orang di belakangnya menabrak punggung tegapnya. "Mungkin bagimu, semua ini terdengar aneh. Tapi, itulah kenyataan. Kami dipaksa memiliki dua kehidupan di dunia ini, karena di luar sana ada manusia yang tidak menyukai kami para Penyihir. Bahkan menginginkan kami mati..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa. Para Vulgatior adalah Penyihir yang selalu berdiri di garis depan jika terjadi sebuah perang. Dengan kata lain, kami lah yang tewas paling awal." Dearka memutar tubuhnya, menatap Miriallia dengan sedih.

"Hei, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud..." Miriallia menyentuh lembut pipi Dearka.

Sedetik kemudian Dearka sudah kembali menunjukan wajah cerahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah katakan kepadamu, 'kan?" Dearka menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Miriallia yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Ehem."

Suara tersebut membuat Miriallia menarik tangannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. "ATHRUN!"

Pria yang dipanggil Athrun itu hanya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. "Selamat datang, Miriallia." ia tersenyum.

Miriallia berlari menghampiri Athrun, dan langsung memeluknya. "Sudah dua tahun, huh?"

"Ya, dua tahun..." ulang Athrun dengan suara parau. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu dulu."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dan melanjutkan obrolan kita sambil duduk dan minum teh?" Dearka merangkul Miriallia yang belum melepaskan pelukannya, jadi otomatis Dearka juga merangkul Athrun.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rey baru saja hendak keluar dari ruang OSIS ketika sosok Lunamaria muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah, seperti baru berlari sepuluh kilo meter. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang melakukan hal itu?

"Ada apa, Luna?" tanya Rey dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau memberikan catatan ini kepada Stellar? Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi aku dan yang lainnya harus mengawasi Auel supaya dia tidak bertengkar dengan Shinn." jawab Lunamaria yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Kening Rey berkerut. "Mereka bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak, tapi kami takut Auel akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kau tahu, dia sangat mudah emosi, dan terkadang suka hilang kendali kalau emosi sudah berhasil mengambil alih pikirannya."

"Sama seperti Shinn." Rey menghela nafas. "Lantas, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Aku, adikku, Sai, Vino dan Tolle akan menginap di rumah Auel untuk menjaganya."

"Tapi kalian wanita." Rey terdengar tidak setuju dengan rencana Lunamaria.

"Eh, oh, maksudku hanya para pria saja yang di sana. Aku dan Meyrin hanya mengantar Auel pulang dan memasak untuk mereka, baru pulang." Lunamaria meralat kalimatnya barusan.

Rey mengangguk paham. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin ke rumah sakit?"

"Stellar melarang Auel untuk ke sana. Karena dia bilang jika Auel sudah ke sana, dia pasti tidak akan mau pergi sebelum kakaknya sembuh. Dan dia meminta kami untuk menjaga Auel."

"Padahal yang sakit itu Stellar, kenapa yang dijaga malah Auel?" Rey tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah." Lunamaria mengendus. "Oleh karena itu, untuk seterusnya selama sebulan ini, maukah kau ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan catatan pelajaranku untuk Stellar?"

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya, maka akan aku lakukan." Rey tersenyum. "Tapi jika tidak, kau bisa minta tolong Shinn."

"Eh, um, ituuu..." Lunamaria menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Tenang, Shinn tidak akan menggigitmu." canda Rey. Namun Lunamaria tidak tertawa. "Aku akan membicarakannya kepada Shinn, OK?"

Lunamaria sedikit ragu, namun melihat raut wajah Rey yang serius. Dia mengangguk pasrah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rumah sakit Orb terletak di pusat kota, berjarak kira-kira tujuh blok dari gedung serba guna yang kemarin diserang. Berhubung sekarang jam pulang kantor, Rey mau tidak mau harus terjebak macet. Dalam hati dia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi menggunakan mobil. Padahal jika dia naik kereta bawah tanah hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi ini, sudah satu jam lebih dia belum tiba juga. Dia hanya berharap ketika tiba nanti jam berkunjung pasien belum selesai, atau perjalanannya akan terasa sangat sia-sia. Dia tidak ikut saat mengantar Stellar ke rumah sakit pada saat serangan terjadi, dia sibuk melapor kepada petinggi ZAFT. Alasan yang dia berikan kepada teman-temannya adalah dia sibuk diintrogasi oleh pihak kepolisian.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, dan Rey bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang masih jam lima sore, jam kunjungan belum berakhir. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari ke lantai lima, tempat Stella dirawat. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan, dan mendengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang pria berambut ungu tengah menggenggam tangan Stellar. Rey pun berdahem pelan.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu kalian. Aku akan menunggu di luar..."

Stellar melepaskan genggaman tersebut, dan melihat ke arah pria yang duduk di sebelah kasurnya. "Yuuna, sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sekarang?"

"Stellar-Chaaaaan! Kenapa kau tega kepada kekasihmu?" Yuuna merajuk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku pulang? Ah, aku tahu!" ia melirik dan menunjuk ke arah Rey yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Pasti karena pria pirang itu 'kan!?"

Stellar menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rey. Dan, kau BUKAN kekasihku! Tolong ingat itu baik-baik, Yuuna. Aku tidak mau kau merusak reputasiku."

Yuuna menggelembungkan pipinya, yang, menurut Rey itu sangat tidak imut. Malah terkesan aneh. Rey hanya bisa menarik kedua alisnya ke atas.

"Baik, terserah kau saja!" Yuuna marah, atau pura-pura marah? Entah, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting pria berambut ungu itu sudah pergi. Dia sempat berhenti di sebelah Rey, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh Rey. Tetapi saat lawannya balas menatap dengan makna tatapan yang sama, yaitu 'aku-akan-membunuhmu', Yuuna bergedik ngeri.

"Seperti itulah tatapan membunuh yang benar, Yuuna Roma Seiran." kata Rey datar.

Yuuna langsung berjalan keluar dengan kepala terangkat seolah dia tidak kalah dari Rey, dan membanting pintu. Membuat tawa Rey dan Stellar pecah.

"Pria yang menyebalkan," Stellar menggeleng. "Entah kutukan apa yang tengah aku alami sampai-sampai dia menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya."

Rey tertawa pelan. "Nampaknya dia punya selera terhadap wanita pirang berambut pendek."

"Hah?" tanya Stellar bingung.

"Ah, oh, tidak. " Rey menggeleng. "Lupakan saja."

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Rey?" tanya Stellar sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Apa kau merindukan sainganmu ini?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu..." Rey berjalan mendekat. Lalu duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Yuuna. "Lunamaria menitipkan buku catatannya kepadaku."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Stellar tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rey. Sudah mau bersusah payah mengantarkannya. Kau tahu, padahal bisa saja kau menolak. Dengan ini kau bisa menang dariku."

Rey tertawa. "Aku memang ingin mengalahkanmu, tetapi dengan cara yang sportif."

"Terima kasih, Rey." Stellar menatap tepat ke manik mata Rey. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Kesunyian melanda mereka hingga seorang perawat masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa kondisi Stellar. Rey memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk pamit pulang.

"Hei, untuk besok, apa kau lagi yang akan mengantarkan catatan Luna?"

"Kau ingin aku menjadi kurirmu?" tanya Rey sebelum menutup pintu sepenuhnya.

"Iya. Sekali-sekali aku ingin punya kurir surat yang tampan." kata Stellar dengan nada menggoda.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang yang kau inginkan." Rey tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Rey bersandar di pintu untuk beberapa saat. "Wanita pirang, huh?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Shinn memarkir motornya di parkiran sebuah supermarket. Dia lupa kalau kulkasnya sudah kosong melompong, jadi dia harus belanja. Atau sebetulnya dia bisa saja membeli makanan di restoran, tetapi dia takut uang sakunya tidak cukup jika dia harus makan di restoran selama sebulan ini. Pria itu mengambil keranjang belanja, kehadirannya sempat membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita berbisik.

"Ck, memangnya seaneh itu saat kau melihat seorang pria belanja?" tanya Shinn geram. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di supermarket ini, Shinn segera menuju ke bagian makanan beku, membeli ikan serta udang, lalu makanan ringan untuk camilan. Tidak lupa minuman soda. Ketika ingin mengambil minuman soda, seorang pria sudah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya.

"Ah," gumam pria itu saat menyadari bahwa Shinn juga menginginkan minuman soda terakhir ini. "untukmu."

Dengan perasaan bingung Shinn menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

Pria berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shinn. Siapa pria itu? Shinn terus membatin. Dia pernah melihatnya, dulu. Tapi kapan dan di mana, dia tidak bisa ingat. Sambil berusaha mengingat nama pria yang telah mengalah tadi, Shinn naik ke lantai dua, yang berisi perlengkapan untuk kamar tidur. Saat tiba di lantai dua, Shinn terhenyak karena akhirnya ingat siapa pria barusan. Pupil matanya membesar, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Kira Yamato..." Shinn menggumamkan nama pria tadi. Tangannya terkepal rapat. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

* * *

_Sudah ada istilah-istilah muncul :D. Tenang, nanti saia akan membuat chap spesial untuk menjelaskan istilah-istilah itu. Tadiny mau saia bikin di chap ini, tapi nanti jadi gak nyambung dengan inti chap ini.  
_

_Dan saia bingung, untuk nama Stella. Yang benar itu Stella atau Stellar? Dan untuk nama Yuuna, saia memutuskan untuk menggunakan Yuuna, soalny kalau cuma Yuna, namany mirip dengan salah satu chara di game favorite saia, dan setiap kali saia memunculkan Yuuna, saia malah membayangkan sosok Yuna dari Final Fantasy X #pokerface. Oh ya, untuk peringatan. Akan ada crack pairing dalam fic ini :d_


	6. Act V

_Meingat sekarang sudah mulai aktif kuliah lagi, dan semester ini bakalan sangat hectic, jadi mungkin untuk ke depanny akan agak lama untuk update fic ini. Semoga saia punya waktu luang untuk meng-update fic ini...  
_

_Well, anyway, selamat membaca. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise._

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Five : Reason**

_Setiap orang memiliki alasan masing-masing dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. _

_Tetapi tidak semua alasan bisa diterima, terkadang, butuh waktu untuk bisa memahami alasan tersebut. _

_Dan walau kita sudah memahami alasan tersebut, kita tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, sebab alasan tersebut bertentangan dengan pendirian kita._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sinar matahari siang ini sangat menyengat, membuat kepala terasa penat. Ditambah dengan hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang saling tidak mau mengalah membuat kondisi kota menjadi sangat semerawut. Beberapa orang yang lelah dengan hingar bingar kota memilih untuk melepas lelah di dalam sebuah cafe yang sejuk dan nyaman. Seperti seorang pria berambut _silver _yang tengah duduk di pojok cafe, matanya tertuju kepada jendela yang menghadap ke jalan. Di dalam hati dia mengutuk para pengendara yang tidak sabaran itu. Minumannya belum ia sentuh semenjak tiba tadi, mungkin dia memesan minuman hanya untuk sebatas sebuah formalitas.

Pintu masuk cafe terbuka, seorang pria berambut cokelat terlihat memasuki cafe. Seorang _waitress _menghampirinya dan bertanya apakah dia ingin duduk di tempat khusus merokok atau tidak. Namun pria itu tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dia ingin menemui temannya yang seharusnya sudah tiba di cafe. Mata abu-abu pria tersebut menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan di lantai satu, dan dia tersenyum saat melihat si pria berambut _silver _yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia pun segera menghampiri meja di pojokan tersebut.

"Maaf, aku telat." tegur si pria berambut cokelat sambil menarik kursi.

"Kau sangat ceroboh, Kira. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengenalimu dan memberi tahu pihak ZAFT?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kira hanya bisa tersenyum. "Berarti aku akan tertangkap. Dan usahaku untuk bersembunyi dari ZAFT akan sia-sia. Tapi, terima kasih untuk peringatannya, Yzak."

Yzak menghembuskan nafas. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kira mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bundar seukuran bola tennis. "Aku ingin kau memperbaiki GUNDAM ini."

"Athrun ada di Orb." Yzak menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Kira mengeritkan kening. "Bagaimana..."

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau mau datang ke PLANT adalah untuk mencari informasi mengenai Athrun. Si bodoh itu sudah berhasil bersembunyi selama dua tahun. Walau Shinn Asuka mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah berhasil membunuh Athrun setahun silam, tapi memangnya bocah baru itu bisa apa?" Yzak mengendus geli. "Athrun masih hidup. Dan dia ada di Orb."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Yzak menatap tepat ke manik mata Kira. "Sehari setelah gedung serba guna Orb diserang oleh Blue Cosmos, aku bertemu dengan Rey. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa Nicol hidup kembali. Dan kau pikir siapa yang bisa menghidupkan mereka yang telah mati selain Athrun?"

"Tapi bisa saja..."

"Orb adalah tempat kelahiran Cagalli." Yzak memotong kalimat Kira. "Dia tumbuh besar di sana. Negara itu menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi Cagalli. Dan Athrun membutuhkan kenangan-kenangan tersebut jika dia ingin menghidupkan Cagalli."

Kira menatap lurus ke mata Yzak. "Apa Patrick sudah tahu mengenai lokasi Athrun?"

"Belum. Tapi aku rasa Gilbert sudah tahu. Rey selalu melaporkan segalanya kepada Gilbert."

"Rey?" kening Kira berkerut.

"Dia seorang Dream Witch, dan dia juga ikut andil dalam perang dua tahun silam." sekarang kening Yzak yang mengkerut. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Kira tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Dua tahun silam aku sibuk bersembunyi dari kejaraan Rau."

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Patrick memberikan tugas kepada Rau untuk menangkapmu dan Lacus."

Mendengar nama Rau, Kira jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun silam, saat dia dan Lacus harus berjuang mati-matian bersembunyi dari Rau, sebelum akhirnya Kira berhasil mengalahkan Rau dan mereka bergabung dengan anggota Three House Aliance lainnya. Dan dari seluruh rangkaian kejadian tersebut, Kira tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingat nama seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya juga Lacus. Siegel Clyne, ayah dari Lacus Clyne. "Bagaimana kabar paman Siegel?" tanya Kira dengan nada prihatin.

Mata Yzak menyipit. "Kau punya keberanian untuk bertanya mengenai kondisi beliau, Kira Yamato... Mengingat dirimu telah membawa kabur anak perempuan semata wayang beliau. Jika bukan karena ibuku, mungkin beliau sudah tewas sekarang."

Kira tertunduk sedih. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kalimat itu tersangkut. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Yzak mulai menusuk tubuhnya, dan sebentar lagi tatapan itu akan berhasil menembus hatinya. "Seperti itukah beliau meingatku? Seorang pria yang membawa kabur anak perempuannya?" katanya lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli." Yzak berdiri, meninggalkan selembar uang di atas meja. "Aku tidak akan memperbaiki GUNDAM milikmu, sebab aku rasa kau tidak memerlukannya lagi. Kau sudah tahu dimana Athrun berada. Dan aku harap kau bisa menarik pria menyebalkan itu kembali ke PLANT, agar semua masalah selesai."

Kira menegakkan tubuhnya, mata abu-abunya menatap mantap ke arah Yzak yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Semua masalah akan selesai, jika kami bertiga mati, dan seluruh umat manusia punah. Kau tahu itu, Yzak."

"Ya, tapi itu bukan masalahku." Yzak mulai berjalan, namun baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti di samping Kira. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah."

"Lantas, apakah tindakanmu dua tahun silam juga sebuah perintah?" tanya Kira dengan nada tajam. "'Dekati Three House Aliance dengan cara membantu mereka dalam 'One Week War' dan saat waktunya tepat, serang mereka dari dalam.' Apa kau mendapatkan perintah seperti itu?"

Yzak tertawa, membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe menatap ke arahnya. "Apa kau seorang Mind Reader? Tunggu, kau itu seorang Salutator!" ditepuknya pundak sebelah kanan Kira. "Jangan sembarangan menuduh jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kira Yamato."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berpihak kepada kami dua tahun silam?"

Yzak menghela nafas. "Setiap orang memiliki alasannya sendiri."

"Dan alasanmu adalah?"

"Aku tidak memiliki sebuah kewajiban untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu." Yzak menepuk pundak Kira, lalu berjalan meninggalkan cafe. Dia sempat berhenti sejenak di halaman cafe untuk memakai kaca mata hitam. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, dia kembali berjalan, membaur dengan lautan manusia.

Tetapi Yzak tidak tahu, bahwa ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang terus membuntutinya semenjak dia keluar dari apartemennya pagi ini.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Shinn tiba di depan pintu ruangan Stellar dirawat, dia diminta tolong oleh Rey untuk mengantarkan buku catatan Lunamaria setelah dua hari belakangan ini selalu ia lakukan. Hari ini Rey tidak bisa melakukannya karena harus bertemu dengan Gilbert, dan dia sudah terlanjur janji kepada Lunamaria. Untunglah Shinn datang, dan mau menggantikan Rey untuk hari ini saja mengantarkan buku catatan sejarah milik Lunamaria. Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali dan mengutuk keputusannya untuk menolong Rey, Shinn mengetuk pintu kamar, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Tiga kali tidak ada jawaban, pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya langsung masuk ke dalam. Dan dia tahu kenapa tidak ada jawaban, orang yang dirawat di kamar ini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Ck, menyebalkan." gerutu Shinn. Ia ingin membangunkan Stellar, namun wajah tidur Stellar yang damai mengingatkan Shinn kepada seseorang dari masa lalunya, tangannya berhenti tepat di dekat pipi Stellar. Ditariknya kembali tangannya ke belakang, dan diletakannya buku catatan Lunamaria di meja dekat tempat tidur Stellar. Shinn memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum teman sekelasnya itu terbangun.

Shinn bersandar di pintu setelah ia keluar. Ingatannya sudah loncat ke masa lalu, ke masa terkelam dalam hidupnya.

"_Tolong, dengarkan alasanku dulu..." kata wanita berambut pirang dengan bibir yang bergetar._

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan konyol kalian! Kalian, jangan mentang-mentang kalian mendapatkan berkah dari Haumea maka kalian bisa seenaknya!" balas Shinn dengan suara tinggi. Tangisnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi._

_Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shinn dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya kepadaku, Shinn?"_

"_Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa!" Shinn balik menatap manik mata wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Mati. Kau harus mati, Cagalli Yula Athha."_

_Cagalli menutup kelopak matanya, kemudian membukanya, seolah dia sudah memantapkan hati. Cagalli tersenyum pucat, sepucat wajahnya yang putih._

"Inilah kenapa aku benci berada di dekat Stellar." Shinn mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia mengingatkanku kepada Cagalli... Wanita sialan itu!" Shinn berjalan menjauhi kamar tempat Stellar dirawat sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ruang makan yang didominasi dengan warna putih gading ini terlihat ramai, setelah hari-hari sebelumnya ruangan ini menjadi tempat mayat-mayat berserakan.

Miriallia membawa sebuah piring berukuran besar yang berisi kalkun. Athrun berdecak kagum.

"Apa kau yang memasak, Miriallia?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawab Dearka yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa _salad._ "Sejak kapan Miriallia bisa memasak?!"

"Dearka!" gerutu gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

Nicol keluar dari dapur. "Tapi dia banyak membantuku."

"Ok, ok, sekarang waktunya makan!" ucap Dearka penuh semangat, dia tidak memperdulikan perasaan Miriallia.

Suara di dalam ruang makan mulai didominasi dengan suara garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring, dan suara menguyah.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa masak, Nicol." puji Athrun.

"Nicol! Kenapa waktu kemah kemarin kau tidak mau memasak?!" tanya Miriallia dengan wajah penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa tertawa gugup sambil sesekali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Maaf, tapi aku merasa tidak percaya diri kalau memasak untuk orang lain. Makanya..."

"Oh ya, kalian sekelas yah?" tanya Dearka dengan mulut penuh dengan potongan daging kalkun.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah temanmu pernah melihat mayatmu sebelum kau dihidupkan oleh Athrun, 'kan?"

Nicol tertawa pelan. "Ya. Dan itu sempat membuat panik seisi sekolah."

"Kau keterlaluan Athrun! Membiarkan Nicol dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu!" Miriallia mendelik ke arah pria berambut _navy blue _yang tengah menikmati hidangan makan malamnya.

"Tadinya aku kira mereka tidak akan bisa masuk sampai ke ruang tengah," Athrun mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet. "aku salah. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil membangkitkan Nicol tepat waktu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan kepada teman-temanmu untuk menjelaskan hal itu?" tanya Dearka.

"Aku katakan saja bahwa mungkin itu saudara kembarku." kata Nicol dengan wajah polos. "Mereka awalnya tidak percaya, baru setelah aku tambahkan sedikit bumbu mengenai keluargaku, mereka percaya."

"Bumbu?" sebelah alis Dearka naik.

"Ya, aku katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku adalah anak angkat pasangan Amarfi. Dan aku menghilang sebulan ini karena aku pergi untuk menemukan orang tua kandungku."

"Nicol-Kun!" Miriallia menatap Nicol dengan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau berbohong seperti itu?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Miriallia? Tidak mungkin 'kan jika aku mengatakan bahwa mayat itu adalah aku? Jika mereka sesama Penyihir, atau seperti dirimu, seorang manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan Penyihir, aku tidak perlu berbohong..." Nicol melihat wajah Miriallia dengan sedih. "Apa kau pikir aku senang melakukannya? Berbohong kepada sahabatku sendiri?"

Miriallia yang duduk di sebelah Nicol langsung menggenggam tangan pria berambut hijau tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Nicol. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Dearka melirik Nicol. "Maksudku, kau tidak hilang ingatan atau mungkin ada organ dalam tubuhmu ada yang hilang? Mengingat kondisi tubuhmu sangat... tidak utuh... waktu kami temukan..." Dearka menelan ludah berkali-kali. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi tubuh Nicol ketika ditemukan oleh dirinya dan Athrun. Dalam hati Dearka mengutuk Rey yang tega-teganya melakukan hal itu kepada Nicol, tidak, bahkan kepada sesama Penyihir!

Nicol tersenyum. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Nicol menatap ke arah Athrun. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Athrun."

Athrun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sudah hidup lagi, tetapi masih ada kesedihan dalam senyumannya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku jadi bisa memperkirakan dimana letak kesalahanku setiap kali aku gagal saat mencoba membangkitkan Cagalli."

"Athrun..." panggil Miriallia dengan suara lirih. "Pernakah kau bertanya, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak berhasil membangkitkan Cagalli? Padahal sudah dua tahun kau mencoba, tetapi..."

"Mungkin karena aku tidak memilik tubuh asli Cagalli," Athrun menyandarkan pungunggnya ke belakang. "berbeda dengan Nicol atau orang-orang lain yang telah berhasil aku bangkitkan. Mereka semua masih ada tubuh aslinya, meski hanya sebuah jari. Tapi Cagalli," mata Athrun terasa panas setiap kali ia mengucapkan nama tunangannya yang tewas dua tahun silam. "sehelai rambutnya pun aku tidak memilikinya..."

"Atau mungkin karena..." Miriallia masih terus menatap wajah Athrun yang sudah tertunduk ke bawah. "Dia memang tidak mau dihidupkan kembali? Apakah kemungkinan itu pernah terlintas dalam benakmu, Athrun?"

Athrun menggebrak meja, membuat yang lain menjadi kaget. "Mana mungkin. Alasan macam apa itu!? Dia, dia mana mungkin tidak mau..."

"Tapi bisa saja 'kan? Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Cagalli, tidak ada yang bisa tahu. Bahkan seorang Mind Reader sekali pun!"

"Tentu saja, mana ada yang bisa. Kekuatan Cagalli 'kan..."

"Dearka!" Nicol memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Dearka yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ah, um, maaf." Dearka menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Silahkan dilanjutkan."

Athrun berdiri. "Tidak mungkin jika Cagalli tidak mau dibangkitkan lagi. Dia pasti MAU!"

"Dia, atau dirimu, Athrun?" Miriallia terus mendesak Athrun. "Cagalli pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri, dan kita tidak tahu itu."

"Hentikan, Miriallia." kata Athrun dengan suara dingin.

"Tidak, seharusnya kau yang berhenti, Athrun!" Miriallia ikut berdiri. "Tidakkah kau sadar, karena keegoisanmu, Three House Aliance diambang kehancuran, para Penyihir dan manusia yang mendukung kalian harus menanggung akibatnya! Bisakah kau berhenti lari kenyataan dan menerima bahwa Cagalli sudah mati dan tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali?!"

Dearka hanya bisa menepuk keningnya, sementara Nicol terus menatap Athrun dan Miriallia bergantian. Dia cukup terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau Miriallia akan berbicara seperti ini. Jika itu Yzak, mungkin dia bisa memakluminya.

"Kau, berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu... Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Athrun! Apa dengan kehilangan ibu dan wanita yang kau cintai, maka sudah mengetahui apa itu kesedihan? Apa itu kehilangan? Bagaimana dengan mereka, para korban perang? Mereka yang terpaksa berpisah karena salah satu dari mereka adalah manusia, bukan Penyihir?!" pekik Miriallia sesenggukan.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," Athrun menatap Miriallia dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Kemudian beralih ke Nicol. "Terima kasih untuk makanannya, masakanmu sungguh lezat." ia segera pergi dari ruang makan.

"Miriallia!" teriak Dearka setelah Athrun keluar. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Miriallia menghapus air mata dari pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin dia sadar, bahwa ada kesalahan dalam apa yang dia lakukan! Seharusnya dia fokus melawan ayahnya, bukannya melakukan percobaan sia-sia macam ini."

"Setiap orang memiliki alasannya sendiri, Miriallia." Nicol mengusap punggung Miriallia.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga memiliki alasanku sendiri, kenapa aku sangat ingin Athrun dan yang lainnya kembali bertarung..." Miriallia sempat melirik ke arah Dearka dengan tatapan sedih, lalu berpaling ke jendela besar di belakang pria itu.

Dearka yang menyadari tatapan itu akhirnya mengerti, apa alasan Miriallia mengatakan hal itu kepada Athrun.

Athrun tengah bersandar di dinding dekat ruang makan, dia masih memikirkan ucapan Miriallia barusan. Apakah memang Cagalli tidak mau dibangkitkan? Apa itu alasannya kenapa dia selalu gagal selama dua tahun ini? Bukan karena dia tidak memiliki tubuh asli Cagalli?

"Cagali, apakah memang ini yang kau inginkan? Meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas?" Athrun menyentuh kalung yang ia kenakan. "Jika aku tidak berhasil, jiwamu akan menghilang... Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seorang wanita berambut _pink _tengah berdiri di balkon rumahnya yang menghadap ke laut, hembusan angin membuat rambut panjangnya mengembang. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sebuah tangan menepuknya dari belakang. Sekarang masih bulan baru, jadi bulan belum muncul di langit.

"Kau bisa sakit, Lacus. Ayo masuk." ajak seorang pria berambut pirang yang memiliki luka gores dari dahi hingga ke pipi kirinya.

Lacus menoleh sesaat, ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok tersebut. "Mu-San. Syukurlah kau bisa datang."

"Ya, Kira sempat mengabarkan kalau dia mau pergi ke PLANT. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi kepadamu, maka dari itu dia meminta bantuanku untuk menjagamu." Mu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Lacus. "Kira bisa marah kepadaku jika dia menemukanmu dalam keadaan sakit saat pulang nanti."

Lacus terkekeh. "Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku, Mu-San."

"Apa kau akan mencoba untuk pergi ke masa dua tahun silam lagi?" Mu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, aku harus mencobanya lagi." Lacus menatap pantulan langit malam di atas permukaan air laut. "Aku harus memperingatkan Cagalli, dan, mengubah masa lalu, juga masa depan."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengar." Mu menghembuskan nafas. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa dia akan mendengarkanmu kali ini? Apa karena kau benar? Bahwa dia sudah mati sekarang?"

Lacus tersenyum kecut. "Ya. Aku harap, dia mau mendengarkanku sekarang..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera masuk, atau kau akan terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Cagalli." Mu memakaikan kemeja putihnya ke Lacus. Dan kemudian menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ruang tidur Lacus gelap gulita, tidak ada cahaya dari dalam mau pun dari luar. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah bola api terlihat, memberikan sedikit cahaya dalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihat sosok Lacus tengah tertidur di tempat tidurnya, dan Mu duduk mengawasi di ujung tempat tidur. Suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar, dan terlihat sosok wanita masuk.

"Mu, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ah, halo Murrue." Mu tersenyum. "Lacus sedang pergi ke masa dua tahun silam untuk memperingatkan Cagalli."

"Apa kau gila?! Kau membiarkan Lacus melakukan itu? Atau kau sudah lupa, bahwa kekuatan Cagalli tidak mengenal siapa yang kawan dan siapa yang lawan?" Murrue bertolak pinggang.

"Aku tidak gila, dan aku tidak lupa mengenai hal itu." Mu mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan api ke arah Murrue. "Tapi Lacus harus melakukan ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan masa depan, adalah dengan merubah masa lalu."

Murrue menggeram marah. Ketika dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Lacus, Mu menghentikannya.

"Jika kau mengganggu ritualnya sekarang, Lacus bisa saja terjebak di masa lalu. Dan itu tidak bagus." kata Mu dengan nada serius. "Kau tahu bahwa Lacus belum bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan kekuatannya, bukan?"

Murrue menatap Lacus lalu kembali ke Mu. "Berapa lama?"

"Dia bilang dia akan pergi selama lima jam. Bisa lebih, bisa kurang. Tapi jika lebih dari lima jam, aku harus menariknya kembali dengan paksa."

Murrue menghembuskan nafas sedih. Kemudian berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Mu. "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Itu tidak perlu, kau tahu?"

Murrue menatap ke arah Mu. "Memang. Tapi aku menginginkannya."

Mu tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Murrue.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit malam terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya, apa karena akan ada badai yang datang? Hembusan angin terasa tidak wajar, di kejauhan sana terlihat sebuah lubang besar di langit, dan lubang tersebut menghisap apa pun yang dibawa terbang oleh angin. Petir mulai menyambar.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti menatap langit, lalu berpaling ke belakang. Dia tersenyum sesaat ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Halo, Lacus. Akhirnya kau berhasil menembus pertahananku." ia berkata tanpa berpaling sedikit pun dari langit. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyusahkan dirimu, tetapi semua ini karena kekuatanku. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Cagalli..."

"Nah, apa kabarnya masa depan?"

"Kau mati, Cagalli..." kata Lacus lirih. "Dan aku ingin mengubahnya..."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Tentu saja aku mati. Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Cagalli!" pekik Lacus tertahan.

"Apakah para petinggi ZAFT masih ingin membasmi seluruh umat manusia?"

"Ya. Dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang berani melawan mereka." Lacus tertunduk sedih. "Three House Aliance hancur setelah kematianmu, Cagalli. Athrun pergi demi menghidupkanmu kembali, aku dan Kira kembali dikejar-kejar oleh tim Rau yang ingin balas dendam atas kematiannya. Ayahku ditangkap."

"Athrun... Si bodoh itu..." Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan Athrun? Katakan padanya jika dia terus-terusan berusaha membangkitkanku, jiwaku bisa musnah. Sebab aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Jika seseorang terus berusaha membangkitkan dia yang tidak mau dibangkitkan, jiwa orang tersebut akan musnah, tidak akan tersisa, seolah dia tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini..." bisik Lacus.

Cagalli memutar tubuhnya, memberikan senyum terindahnya kepada Lacus. "Ya, oleh karena itu, maukah kau membantuku? Tolong, katakan kepada Athrun bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia. Aku tidak mau dibangkitkan."

"Tapi kenapa, Cagalli?" tanya Lacus sedih.

"Setiap orang memiliki alasannya masing-masing." Cagalli tersenyum pedih.

"Apa alasanmu? Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya kepadaku? Sahabatmu sendiri?!"

Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terus menatap Lacus yang tengah menangis terisak. Hatinya terluka, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Paling tidak, bukan sekarang. Tapi nanti, di masa depan, di waktu yang telah ditentukan. Orang itu akan mengatakan alasan mengapa Cagalli tidak mau dibangkitkan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar, Gilbert menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan memerintahkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya di rumahnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok Rey masuk.

"Kau lebih cepat dari waktu perjanjian, Rey. Apa kau tidak punya janji dengan orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gilbert? Kau selalu menjadi prioritasku." Rey tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Maaf, karena aku harus memintamu datang jauh-jauh ke PLANT." Gilbert mempersilahkan Rey untuk duduk. "Nampaknya aku harus pindah ke Orb."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku?" Rey tidak menggubris ocehan Gilbert.

"Mengenai Blue Cosmos..." Gilbert melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku ingin kau mendekati salah satu dari saudara Sting untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut."

Rey menghembuskan nafas. "Auel tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana Stellar."

"Kalau begitu, cari tahu," Gilbert tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengandalkanmu 'kan, Rey?"

"Baiklah, akan aku coba. Walau aku ragu kalau dia tahu sesuatu." Rey terdiam beberapa saat, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari dulu. Dia ingin bertanya, tetapi ragu. Nampaknya Gilbert menyadari hal itu, dan ia bertanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu dalam pikiranmu, Rey?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau belum memberi tahu Yang Mulia Patrick Zala mengenai keberadaan anaknya? Memang masih belum pasti apakah Athrun ada di Orb atau tidak. Tapi kau belum membentuk tim pencari untuk memastikannya. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Gilbert menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kekuatan Cagalli."

"Cagalli? Bukannya dia sudah mati?"

"Ya. Tapi jiwanya masih ada, walau aku mulai merasakan jiwanya semakin melemah." Gilbert tersenyum licik.

"Ada apa dengan jiwa Cagalli?"

"Rey... Apa kau lupa? Jika seorang Penyihir tewas, seluruh kekuatannya akan tersimpan di dalam jiwanya. Dan siapa pun yang bisa mendapatkan jiwa tersebut, otomatis dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam jiwa tersebut." Gilbert menatap ke arah Rey. "Sama seperti kau dan Rau."

"Penyihir yang terlahir dari jiwa sang Dream Witch asli..." gumam Rey pelan. "Apa kau ingin menciptakan seorang Penyihir menggunakan jiwa Cagalli?"

"Ya." Gilbert menopang dagunya. "Bisa kau bayangkan? Penyihir dengan kekuatan sehebat itu berada di pihak kita? Three House Aliance bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi jika gagal..."

Gilbert mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jiwanya akan musnah, dan rasanya itu tidak apa-apa. Mengingat tingkat kesempurnaan jiwanya semakin menurun karena kegagalan yang selalu dilakukan oleh Athrun. Kita hanya mempercepat prosesnya."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Rey menunduk. "Benarkah ini yang diinginkan oleh Rau?"

"Tentu saja, Rey. Apa aku pernah berbohong kepadamu? Dengan kekuatan milik Cagalli, kita bisa mempercepat proses pemusnahan umat manusia. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Patcrik yang selalu disibukan dengan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Penyihir sebagai ras tertinggi di dunia ini, yang sebetulnya itu sia-sia. Sebab kita memang sudah seperti itu."

"Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan oleh Rau." Rey menatap lurus ke manik mata Gilbert. "Sekarang, bisa kau katakan apakah benar yang membunuh Rau adalah Cagalli?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Itu hanya bualannya saja, untuk membuatmu tidak fokus saat aku mengirimmu untuk menghabisinya. Yang membunuh Rau adalah Kira Yamato."

"Kira Yamato..." Rey mengulang nama itu dengan penuh kebencian. "Akan aku ingat. Dan aku akan membunuhnya."

"Aku menunggu saat kau berhasil membalaskan dendam kematian Rau." Gilbert tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

_Apakah penjelasanny sudah cukup jelas? Jujur, beberapa penjelasan dalam fic ini sebetulny mau saia masukan di chap selanjutny, tapi rasany lebih baik saia agak sedikit mempercepat penjelasan-penjelasan ini, mengingat masih banyak yang harus saia jelaskan. Oh, dan jika di chap sebelumny saia bilang kalau GUNDAM tidak jadi saia gunakan untuk menjadi sebuah alat seperti radar, saia tarik lagi kata-kata itu, hahahah *plin-plan*. Sebab saia sudah menemukan penggantiny :)  
_

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, yang entah kenapa saia merasa sedikit kecewa karena ada chara yang OOC. Saia merasa gagal, tapi saia tidak bisa menghentikan fic ini begitu saja. Duh, jadi dilemma *nangis di pojokan*..._


	7. Act VI

_Chap kali ini berisi Adult Content.  
_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise_

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Six : Choice  
**

_Hidup penuh dengan pilihan. Tanpa kita sadari, pilihan selalu menyertai langkah yang kita ambil. _

_Baik atau buruknya sebuah pilihan, tidak semuanya bisa terlihat setelah kita mengambil pilihan tersebut. _

_Terkadang butuh waktu yang lama untuk melihat hasil dari pilihan kita..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tidak ada jendela dalam ruangan gelap ini, satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah celah kecil di bawah pintu yang terbuat dari besi dan sudah berkarat. Ruangan terasa sangat panas dan pengap. Terdengar suara eluhan panjang dan gemerincing besi yang saling beradu, disusul dengan suara terbukanya pintu tersebut. Kontan ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita ini mendapat cahaya, walau cahaya tersebut terhalang sesosok pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dari siluet yang tercipta di lantai, terlihat ada seseorang dalam kondisi berlutut dan dirantai di tengah ruangan. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke samping, dan terantai, sama seperti kedua kakinya.

Sosok pria yang berdiri langsung berjalan masuk. Langkah kakinya merupakan satu-satunya suara dalam ruangan ini. Tangannya terulur, mengangkat dagu sosok yang dirantai. Mata hitam mereka saling bertemu, terbesit rasa benci yang dilawan dengan rasa iba.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus keras kepala seperti ini, Siegel?" tanya pria yang berdiri.

Pria yang dipanggil Siegel itu tertawa dalam rintihan sakit. "Sampai kau sadar bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini salah, Patrick."

Tinju Patrick mungkin sudah mendarat di wajah Siegel, jika saja suara seorang wanita menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hentikan, Patrick. Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan kehilangan loyalitas pengikutmu."

Patrick menarik tangannya ke belakang dengan terpaksa. "Ezalia Joule..."

Wanita bernama Ezalia mendekat. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, Patrick, atau kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, dan melakukan hal yang tidak menguntungkan."

"Hah, ya, kau benar." Patrick berjalan keluar, namun sebelumnya dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika itu sel penjara Siegel terang benderang, kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbanting.

Nafas Ezalia tertahan, dia terkejut melihat sosok Siegel. Tanda-tanda penganiyayaan tergambar jelas di setiap inchi tubuh Siegel yang kurus kering. Hukuman macam apa yang diterima oleh pria itu selama dua tahun ini? Hukuman yang tidak sampai membunuh, tetapi cukup untuk membuat mereka yang disiksa dengan senang hati untuk mengorbankan diri sendiri demi terlepas dari hukuman tersebut. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Siegel, dia masih bertahan, dan Patrick tidak bisa membunuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, belum bisa...

Mata Ezalia terasa memanas, tetapi dia tidak boleh menangis. Keputusan telah dibuat, dan dia harus mempertahankan keputusan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ezalia?" tanya Siegel degan nafas tersengal-sengal. Matanya menyipit karena kaget dengan perubahaan pencahayaan dalam ruangannya.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, melainkan terus menatap lurus tepat ke manik mata warna hitam tersebut. Siegel mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya terang yang menyinarinya, kemudian menatap Ezalia, menunggu jawaban. Namun dia sadar, jawaban yang dicari terlihat dengan jelas di manik mata wanita pemilik rambut _silver _tersebut. Tidak perlu kalimat, cukup sorotan mata... Keheningan mencekam sempat tercipta beberapa saat, hingga suara rendah milik Ezalia menggema dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengubah pendirianmu, Siegel?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan sekedar pendirian yang bisa berubah seiring waktu, tidak peduli seberapa keras siksaan yang aku terima. Itu adalah ideologi, Ezalia. Dan kau tidak bisa menghancurkan sebuah ideologi. Kau boleh menghancurkan sang pencetus ideologi, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk si ideologi sendiri."

Ezalia menghembuskan nafas. "Kau pria tua yang keras kepala."

"Dan kau wanita tua yang tidak sabaran. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Hanya sedikit waktu yang kita butuhkan."

"Sedikit waktu," Ezalia menggumam. "hanya itu yang kita miliki..."

Siegel tidak memberikan komentar, Ezalia sudah lelah membujuk Siegel. Akhirnya Ezalia memutuskan untuk pergi. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa hal ini sia-sia, dia menyesal karena telah datang ke penjara bawah tanah ini. Sosok Patrick yang tengah bersandar di tembok menarik perhatiannya, ia pun mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki hobi menguping, Patrick."

"Jangan bodoh, ruangan itu dilapisi dengan peredam suara. Dan dilindungi dengan anti-sihir." kata Patrick dengan suara sedikit kesal.

Ezalia mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti. "Siegel tidak mau merubah pikirannya. Dia akan tetap berada di pihak musuh."

"Sungguh disayangkan," ejek Patrick. "jika semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, dia sudah menjadi besanku."

Ezalia tidak berbicara, dia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Patrick dari balik bahunya. Sementara pria yang diawasi terus menatap langit-langit penjara yang berwarna abu-abu, dalam hati dia mengutuk semua kekacauan yang terjadi, dengan puncaknya adalah dua tahun silam. Dimana dia dihadapkan dengan pilihan, membunuh anaknya, atau melupakan sumpah balas dendamnya.

Pilihan. Hidup penuh dengan pilihan. Pilihan yang baik, pilihan yang buruk. Patrick telah mengambil pilihannya dua tahun silam, dan dia tidak menyesal. Sebab itulah pilihan yang terbaik untuk dirinya, tetapi pilihan terburuk yang pernah diterima oleh anaknya.

Dia memilih untuk membunuh putra semata wayangnya, Athrun Zala. Demi membuktikan cintanya kepada sang istri, Lenore Zala.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Perpustakaan pada saat jam istirahat tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa murid yang terlihat sibuk membaca atau memilih buku dari raknya. Di salah satu sudut paling ujung yang tertutupi dengan rak buku, terdengar suara desahan pelan. Seorang murid laki-laki terlihat tengah sibuk menelusuri leher jenjang seorang murid perempuan yang sengaja memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kemudahan bagi si murid laki-laki untuk mengakses lehernya. Nafasnya semakin tidak karuan seiring semakin turunnya bibir si murid laki-laki, dan tangan kekar itu tidak diam saja, kedua tangannya menelusuri tiap inci lekuk tubuh si murid perempuan. Dengan gerakan kasar si murid perempuan mendorong tubuh murid laki-laki hingga tertempel sempurna di tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Keduanya saling tatap dengan penuh nafsu.

**'BRAAAAK!'**

Terdengar suara dentuman keras dari belakang, membuat dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih ini terloncat kaget. Tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri sosok seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam yang tidak mempedulikan mereka, dengan santai ia mengambil buku berukuran tebal yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Wajah si murid perempuan memerah, dengan tergesa-gesa dia bangun dari pangkuan si murid laki-laki, dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sementara si murid laki-laki memerlukan waktu sekitar satu menit untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dengan kesal ia meloncat dari meja yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai alas duduk, dan berlari mengejar perempuan tersebut.

Mata merah marun itu terus terpaku ke tumpukan buku yang ia peluk. Buku besar dan berdebu, buku yang kertasnya sudah sangat rapuh, dan berwarna kecokelatan, entah apakah warna asli kertasnya memang cokelat, atau warna tersebut muncul karena bertambahnya usia si buku. Murid itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing, yang penting sekarang sudut perpustakaan itu sudah sunyi dan damai. Dengan susah payah dia meletakkan buku itu ke deret paling atas. Suara daheman seseorang menghentikannya, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat sosok seorang murid perempuan berambut merah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hawke?" kata pria itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari deretan buku yang sampulnya sudah tidak terurus lagi. "Sebentar, jangan katakan kalau sekarang sedang tren untuk bercinta di perpustakaan?" lanjutnya sinis.

Kening Lunamaria berkerut, sedetik kemudian dia menunjukkan ekspresi jijik sebagai reaksi dari kalimat barusan. "Itu, sungguh menjijikan, Shinn Asuka! Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan?!"

"Entah, dan aku tidak peduli."

"Shinn Asuka!" Lunamaria menggebrak meja di sampingnya. "Bisa tolong kau jelaskan, kenapa kau sungguh menyebalkan?!"

Shinn menghembuskan nafas, mengalihkan fokus penglihatannya ke tubuh Lunamaria. Shinn menggeram marah. "Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada pasangan bodoh yang memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat untuk bercinta! Dan ketika kau sudah terbebas dari pasangan bodoh itu, datang murid perempuan menyebalkan yang bertugas untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikmu seolah kau adalah seorang pencuri!"

"Hei, aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Gladys Sensei saja! Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang telah berbuat onar seminggu silam." balas Lunamaria sengit.

Shinn memutar bola matanya. Ya, setelah kejadian seminggu silam, Shinn menerima hukuman untuk merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan, sementara Auel dihukum untuk membersihkan gudang olahraga serta kolam renang. Untuk memastikan bahwa yang dihukum melaksanakan hukumannya, Gladys Sensei meminta Lunamaria untuk mengawasi Shinn, sementara Auel akan diawasi oleh Andrew Sensei, mengingat beliau yang memegang kunci gudang peralatan olahraga. Tinggal tiga hari lagi, maka hukuman ini akan selesai.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Jadi, bisa tolong enyah sekarang? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyusun buku-buku sialan ini!"

Lunamaria menghembuskan nafas. "Sayang, padahal kalau kau mau meminta tolong baik-baik, mungkin aku mau membantumu, kau tahu..."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," kata Shinn dengan sengit.

Lunamaria mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan melewati Shinn. Laki-laki itu menggeram kesal, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyusun buku. Suasana hening beberapa saat, yang kemudian pecah saat Lunamaria mengambil sebuah buku besar yang sangat berdebu. Saking tebalnya debu yang menempel di buku tersebut, Shinn bisa melihat dengan jelas debu-debu berterbangan di bawah sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendela ketika Lunamaria menarik buku tersebut. Perempuan bermata biru keabu-abuan itu sampai terbatuk-batuk, Shinn tertawa melihat reaksi, yang sebetulnya sangat wajar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Lunamaria dengan ketus.

"Hooo, jadi sekarang ada peraturan yang melarang orang untuk tertawa?" Shinn balik bertanya. "Aku baru tahu."

Lunamaria mengendus kesal. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa buku tersebut. Setelah menemukan posisi nyaman, Lunamaria mulai membaca buku tersebut dengan ekstra hati-hati, mengingat lembarannya sudah sangat rapuh. Sekali kesalahan, bisa membuat kertas itu hancur.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Shinn tidak terlalu peduli, dia malah berterima kasih dengan kesunyian yang kembali datang. Namun pertanyaan Lunamaria selanjutnya tidak hanya memecahkan keheningan, tetapi juga sedikit kedamaian yang telah tercipta dalam hati Shinn.

"Hei, apa kau percaya bahwa para Penyihir telah musnah?"

Sekarang Shinn tahu buku apa yang tengah dibaca Lunamaria. Sebuah buku yang menceritakan mengenai para Penyihir. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah buku yang ditulis oleh manusia mengenai para Penyihir. Shinn memutar bola matanya karena merasa bosan. Buku itu sampah, gumamnya dalam hati. Banyak fakta yang diputar balikkan dalam buku tersebut, ada beberapa pernyataan yang sesungguhnya itu hanya berupa bualan untuk menakuti anak-anak, dan hanya sedikit fakta mengenai kaum Penyihir.

"Halo, bulan kepada bumi!" Lunamaria melambaikan tangan. "Aku bertanya kepadamu, Shinn!"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu, itu saja."

"Sejak kapan pendapat seorang Shinn Asuka menjadi penting untukmu, Lunamaria Hawke?" tanya Shinn dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya, kau benar," Lunamaria menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "tolong lupakan pertanyaanku barusan." Lunamaria kembali sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca.

Shinn mengepalkan tangan. Pertanyaan seperti itu bukan kali ini saja dia dengar. Dulu, seseorang pernah bertanya seperti itu. Dan Shinn, pada waktu itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jawaban yang dia berikan akan mengubah hidupnya serta hidup si penanya.

"Cagalli..." bisiknya lirih.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Jadi, Kira pergi ke Junius 7 untuk memperbaiki GUNDAM?" tanya seorang wanita berambut _silver_.

"Ya. Tetapi saya tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai berapa lama Kira Yamato akan ada di sini." jawab seorang pria berambut cokelat yang berdiri di seberang meja kerjanya.

Wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya yang terbuat dari bahan kulit terbaik. "Pastinya dia tidak akan lama. Dugaanku, dia langsung pergi setelah GUNDAM miliknya selesai diperbaiki."

"Apa kita harus mengecek siapa saja yang telah memperbaiki GUNDAM dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini?"

"Tidak perlu..." waniat itu terlihat ragu, namun dia melanjutkan. "Aku takut, kalau anakku yang telah membantu Kira Yamato..."

"Anak anda? Yzak Joule? Tetapi hal itu mustahil, Ezalia. Dan lagipula, jika seandainya memang begitu, Shiho pasti sudah melaporkannya..."

Ezalia memijat keningnya. "Ya, kau benar. Jadi sampai sekarang, belum ada kabar dari Shiho?"

Pria yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya itu menggeleng. Ezalia menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih untuk laporannya, Andrew Waltfeld. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Andrew membungkuk rendah sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan kerja Ezalia.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yzak tahu dan sadar seratus persen bahwa dirinya diikuti.

Mungkin sudah hampir sebulan penuh dia diikuti.

Tetapi putra tunggal dari Ezalia Joule itu tidak pernah ambil pusing, itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya semenjak dua tahun silam. Banyak orang yang mempertanyakan loyalitas Yzak, mengingat dua tahun silam dia berpihak ke Three House Alliance. Dalam One Week War, para Penyihir yang pro dengan fraksi Zala kalah telak, jika seandainya hal itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang fraksi Zala sudah musnah, dan kedamaian serta hubungan harmonis antar Penyihir dengan manusia yang dicita-citakan oleh para pendiri Three House Alliance tercapai. Ya, kejadian itu...

Kematian Cagalli Yula Athha.

Tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia meninggal secara alami, atau ada yang membunuhnya, dan jika dia memang dibunuh, siapa pelakunya tidak diketahui hingga sekarang. Sehari setelah One Week War, tepatnya pagi di hari kedelapan di bulan November, ketika para petinggi ZAFT, pasukan militer khusus para Penyihir sudah setuju untuk menyerah kepada Three House Alliance, Cagalli menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya menggunakan GUNDAM. Tepat tengah malam, semua Penyihir merasakannya. Jiwa Cagalli keluar dari tubuhnya, atau jika menggunakan istilah yang sering digunakan oleh manusia, Cagalli tewas. Langit hitam sempat dipenuhi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata untuk beberapa detik, itu merupakan efek dari keluarnya jiwa seorang Uncius, Penyihir dengan kekuatan tertinggi diantara para Penyihir, dari tubuhnya. Untungnya hanya mereka yang Penyihir yang bisa melihat fenomena tersebut, sehingga pihak PLANT tidak harus bersusah payah untuk berbohong kepada publik mengenai cahaya putih itu.

Jiwa Cagalli tidak langsung kembali ke sisi Haumea seperti yang lainnya (baik manusia atau Penyihir) ketika mereka meninggal. Jiwa itu tetap berada di dunia ini. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Jiwa Cagalli berada, meski mereka bisa merasakannya. Para Penyihir tentu saja berlomba untuk menemukan jiwa tersebut, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam jiwa tersebut, dan ketika mereka sedang sibuk bertarung satu sama lain, para manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan para Penyihir mulai menyerang mereka. Dan itulah yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Para Penyihir bertarung satu sama lain, dan disaat yang bersamaan mereka harus melawan manusia yang ingin memusnahkan mereka seperti seribu tahun silam.

Setelah kematian Cagalli, para pendiri Three House Alliance juga menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Para pengikutnya dihukum mati, tanpa terkecuali. Tetapi tidak sedikit mereka yang berhasil melarikan diri. Namun Yzak bukan salah satu dari mereka yang beruntung. Dia tertangkap, dan tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri. Ezalia mati-matian membela Yzak agar anaknya tidak dihukum. Awalnya permintaan itu ditolak, namun setelah Ezalia memberi tahu tempat persembunyiaan Siegel, Yzak terlepas dari hukum pancung yang telah menantinya. Tapi bukan berarti Yzak sudah diterima kembali secara utuh oleh kaumnya, dia masih bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari balik punggungnya, ejekan serta hinaan.

Yzak melempar remah roti yang ia genggam untuk menjadi santapan para burung di taman. Dia memang tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan si mata-mata (Yzak lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai penguntit), namun semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kira, dia merasakan bahwa mata yang mengawasinya semakin intens, seolah dia tidak ingin melepaskan pengawasannya barang sedetik pun dari Yzak. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Setelah bosan duduk-duduk santai di sebuah taman yang mulai sepi seiring semakin tenggelamya matahari, Yzak memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia sempat melirik ke belakang, dia tahu bahwa si penguntit berada di dekat sini. Dia tidak bisa merasakan hawa Penyihir dari si penguntit, nampaknya dia salah satu Penyihir yang memiliki sihir untuk meredam atau bahkan menghilangkan aura Penyihir. Atau yang terburuk, dia tengah diikuti oleh seorang manusia. Ia pun berjalan pergi menuju ke pusat kota.

Yzak terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, tetapi si penguntit masih terus mengikutinya. Hari sudah semakin malam, dan Yzak mulai kelaparan. Pria itu memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah kedai Sushi. Sebab hanya di tempat seperti ini, dia tidak mendapatkan tatapan menyebalkan seperti yang biasa dilayangkan kepadanya jika dia masuk ke sebuah restoran mewah. Sambil menyantap makanannya, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah si penguntit juga sedang makan di kedai ini?

Sebetulnya Yzak memiliki pilihan untuk membuat si penguntit jera dan tidak lagi mengikutinya, tetapi dia memilih untuk terus memainkan permainan ini. Dia ingin melihat, sejauh apa si penguntit akan bertahan. Jadi, pria berambut _silver _itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah distrik yang terletak di pusat kota Junius 7, Phantom Distrik.

Ada apa di distrik itu?

Jika ingin melihat kehidupan malam dari sebuah kota metropolitan, inilah tempatnya. Segala jenis hiburan malam menjamur di distrik ini. Dari tempat karoke yang memiliki izin, hingga rumah bordil yang memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur. PLANT adalah negara dengan tujuh puluh persen penduduknya adalah Penyihir, dan para Penyihir berkumpul di kota ini, Junius 7. Tetapi tentu saja para manusia yang tinggal di sini tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Oleh sebab itu, mereka yang biasanya terjerat di tempat hiburan malam ini bukan hanya mereka yang memang mencari hiburan sejenis ini, tetapi mereka yang terjerat sihir yang digunakan oleh para pekerja di Phantom distrik. Tentu saja Penyihir yang bekerja di sini adalah mereka kelas bawah hingga menengah, tetapi pelanggan mereka tidak mengenal status sosial.

Meski disebut distrik, Phantom tidak begitu luas. Mungkin luas wilayah ini hanya sekitar 7 blok, dan blok-bloknya pun sangat berdekatan. Tempat ini sangat semerawut, dan kumuh. Tetapi di bagian paling ujung di blok 7, ada sebuah rumah bordil yang mewah, dan hanya mereka yang berasal dari kelas atas yang bisa masuk ke sini.

Sebelum memasuki distrik, Yzak sudah menggunakan sihir pelindung agar dia tidak terkena jerat para pekerja seks komersil. Awalnya dia ragu apakah dia ingin melanjutkan niatnya atau tidak, tetapi sudah sampai sini, akhirnya Yzak mengayunkan kaki ke depan. Tidak lama setelah dia masuk, dia bisa merasakan bahwa si penguntit juga melakukan hal yang sama, memasang pelindung sihir, dan itu artinya aura miliknya keluar. Setiap kali seorang Penyihir melakukan sihir, akan bisa dirasakan oleh Penyihir lainnya. Samar-samar, dia bisa merasakan auranya, tetapi masih belum jelas, sehingga Yzak masih belum mendapat gambaran, siapa yang mengikutinya.

Wanita-wanita seksi berpakaian minim (bahkan ada yang tidak mengenakan pakaian) terlihat berdiri di depan rumah sambil mengeluarkan rayuan mesra untuk mengundang para tamu. Wangi parfum yang bercampur dengan bau keringat membuat Yzak merasa pusing, belum lagi ditambah dengan bau minuman keras. Lagu-lagu yang _genre_-nya tidak jelas menghentak dengan keras dari dalam, dan samar-samar terdengar suara desahan serta rintihan dan berbagai macam suara-suara aneh lainnya. Semakin dalam, yang menjajakan diri bukan hanya wanita saja, tetapi para pria melakukan hal yang sama. Itu sebabnya, ada dua jalan masuk ke distrik ini, sebelah utara, di mana pengunjung akan disambut oleh para pria bertubuh kekar dan _macho, _sementara sebelah selatan (tempat Yzak masuk tadi), adalah bagian untuk para wanita menarik pelanggan. Sekarang, bukan hanya pria hidung belang saja yang membutuhkan hiburan semacam ini, ada banyak wanita yang memiliki hasrat yang sama. Dan pembagian blok inilah hasilnya. Blok ini memanjang, dengan panjang sekitar dua kilo meter, dan tepat di bagian tengah dari setiap blok, ada dua buah rumah di sisi jalan yang memang sengaja dikosongkan, ini adalah tanda batas wilayah antara bagian utara dengan selatan.

Yzak mengumpat dalam hati. Seandainya jalan kecil di bagian selatan yang menghubungkan blok 1 dengan blok 2 tidak dipenuhi oleh pria yang bercinta di lorong tersebut karena mereka tidak memiliki uang untuk menyewa kamar (atau mungkin karena saking tidak sabarnya untuk segera bercinta dengan wanita yang dipilihnya), Yzak tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berjalan hingga sampai ke utara. Sebab jalan satunya lagi berada di dekat rumah ketiga di daerah utara. Dan hanya ada dua jalan yang menghubungkan blok 1 dengan blok 2. Bagaimana jika salah satu pekerja seks pria di sini ada yang melihatnya, dan mengenali dirinya? Bahkan masuk ke distrik Phantom saja sudah suatu kesalahan, dan ini dia sampai masuk ke bagian utara. Dia yakin ibunya akan langsung tewas di tempat jika tahu. Yzak masih merasakan aura si penguntit, dan hal itu membuatnya menyeringai. Untungnya Yzak berhasil masuk ke blok 2 dengan aman, sebab tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Atau mungkin juga karena kaca mata hitam serta topi yang ia pakai (yang tentunya sudah dimantrai sebelumnya), makanya tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Yzak Joule.

Jika blok 1 sangat kumuh dan kebanyakan pelanggannya adalah manusia, maka di blok 2 kondisi tempatnya sedikit lebih rapih dan nyaman, dan kebanyakan pelanggannya adalah Penyihir. Yzak masih berada di bagian utara, tapi dengan cepat dia langsung berjalan ke bagian selatan. Beberapa wanita melihatnya dengan heran, tetapi tidak mempermasalahkan dari mana dia datang. Dengan cekatan para wanita saling berlomba untuk menarik perhatian Yzak. Dia sudah lelah, nampaknya rencananya untuk menangkap si penguntit di tempat seperti ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Yang ada malah membuatnya kelelahan, jiwa dan raga. Sambil terus berjalan, Yzak mengamati kira-kira tempat yang mana yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Dia sudah berjalan seharian penuh, dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah. Apalagi jarak yang harus dia tempuh masih ada sekitar sekilo lagi. Dan dia tidak mungkin menggunakan sihir di tempat ini, atau semua orang akan langsung menyadari keberadaan Yzak. Dan itu, tidak bagus...

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Yzak akhirnya memilih sebuah rumah bordil dengan cat merah darah. Si pelayan wanita yang hanya memakai _apron pink _tersenyum mesra dan mempersilahkan Yzak untuk masuk.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sudah sebulan penuh Shiho diberi tugas untuk memata-matai Yzak Joule, anak dari Ezalia Joule. Awalnya dia menolak tugas ini, tetapi Andrew memaksanya, dan mengatakan bahwa dengan mengamati Yzak, Shiho akan melihat sesuatu yang lain. Tetapi Andrew tidak pernah menjelaskan, apa yang dia maksud dengan sesuatu yang lain itu. Tapi sekarang, Shiho rasanya sudah bisa menebaknya...

Bahwa Yzak Joule suka pergi ke distrik Phantom! Distrik yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kegiatan maksiat setiap harinya, selama dua puluh empat jam penuh!

Shiho bergedik ngeri saat melihat sosok Yzak berjalan memasuki distrik ini melalui pintu selatan. _Heck, _tidak peduli pria itu mau masuk dari pintu sebelah mana! Intinya dia sudah masuk ke tempat terkutuk ini! Wanita berambut cokelat ini tadinya sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti Yzak masuk ke dalam, tetapi bagaimana jika Yzak bertemu dengan salah satu pendiri Three House Alliance di sini? Dan lagipula, dia masih penasaran dengan ucapan Andrew. Suara mendesis keluar dari sela-sela gigi Shiho yang saling beradu.

"Andrew Waltfeld, kau memang bedebah kurang ajar! Kenapa kau memberikanku tugas untuk mengikuti pria mesum macam ini!" omel Shiho. Beberapa orang sempat melirik ke arahnya dengan bingung. Yzak sudah masuk tiga menit yang lalu, semakin lama Shiho bingung, semakin jauh jarak yang akan tercipta antara mereka.

Sesungguhnya, dia sudah sangat lelah mengikuti Yzak seharian ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, dimana Shiho hanya mengikuti Yzak dari jam 7 pagi hingga jam 7 malam, dan itu juga dengan rute dan kegiatan yang hampir sama selama sebulan ini. Apartemen, tempat kerja, restoran yang beda dua blok dari tempat kerjanya, kembali ke kantor, pulang. Atau terkadang Yzak suka mampir ke supermarket sebelum kembali ke apartemen, atau mampir di restoran Pizza atau kedai Sushi untuk makan malam. Namun semenjak pertemuan dengan Kira Yamato seminggu silam, rutinitas Yzak berubah, begitu juga dengan rute yang dia ambil. Apakah pria itu sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti? Tentu saja, Yzak bukan pria bodoh. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan sadar bahwa dirinya diikuti.

Dan sekarang, apakah Shiho harus terus mengikuti si pria berambut _silver _itu? Sudah lima menit, jika dia tidak buru-buru, Yzak bisa pergi jauh. Andrew akan memarahinya karena kehilangan jejak Yzak hanya karena dia tidak mau masuk ke distrik Phantom. Dan harga dirinya sebagai mata-mata terbaik ZAFT akan tercoreng. Setelah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, Shiho memasang pelindung sihir, dan kembali menutupi kepalanya menggunakan tudung warna hitam, serta topi dan kaca mata yang warnanya juga hitam.

Ternyata sosok Yzak belum sejauh yang diperkirakan oleh Shiho. Apakah pria ini juga sempat enggan masuk ke tempat ini? Tunggu, jika begitu, untuk apa dia masuk? Shiho menggeram kesal melihat tingkah laku para wanita di sini. Rendahan dan murahan! Rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa mereka mau menjual tubuh mereka kepada pria hidung belang hanya demi uang? Apakah tidak ada lapangan pekerjaan lainnya? Pekerjaan di mana mereka tidak perlu melepaskan pakaian mereka, dan melayani nafsu para pria bejat?

Jantung Shiho seperti loncat ke tenggorokan saat melihat Yzak yang masih terus berjalan hingga memasuki wilayah utara. Jangan katakan... Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Shiho. Seorang Yzak Joule adalah... TIDAK, itu tidak mungkin! Shiho berusaha mengatur emosinya, dan dia teringat bahwa jalan yang menghubungkan blok 1 dengan blok 2 hanya ada dua, satu di wilayah selatan (dan jalan ini tertutup oleh para pria bejat yang tengah memuaskan nafsunya), dan satunya lagi ada di wilayah utara. Ya, pasti itu, pasti Yzak hanya ingin menemukan jalan untuk ke blok 2.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, Shiho adalah seorang wanita _straight _yang pasti akan tergoda melihat pria-pria tampan bertubuh indah. Shiho sampai harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Namun langkah cepat Yzak membuat Shiho tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena dia tidak harus berlama-lama berada di bagian utara, bisa saja dia lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ketika melihat Yzak memasuki sebuah rumah bordil dengan cat warna merah darah, Shiho sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega. Paling tidak, dia tidak perlu lagi berjalan. Kakinya terasa sakit. Untunglah dia tidak memakai _high heels_, jika iya, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke rumah semenjak pukul satu siang tadi. Shiho mau tidak mau harus melepaskan samarannya, atau hal itu malah akan membuatnya terlihat terlalu mencolok di dalam nanti. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat ke belakang. Seorang pria sempat menabraknya saat Shiho baru masuk ke dalam, dia mengumpat kesal ke Shiho, tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya.

Demi Haumea! Dia minum berapa botol?! Gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Hei, nona, kau cantik juga..." puji pria yang menabrak Shiho dengan seringai mesum, tangannya sudah meraih lengan kiri Shiho.

"Menjauh dariku!" hardik Shiho. Dia tidak bisa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak boleh memakai sihir di tempat seperti ini. Apa yang harus dia jelaskan, jika orang-orang tahu bahwa Shiho Hahnenfuss, mata-mata andalan ZAFT berada di tempat macam ini?

Tangan pria itu mengangkat dagu Shiho. Wajahnya terlihat marah, jijik, dan kesal. "Kau cantik juga kalau sedang marah!"

"Brengsek!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shiho meninju pria itu. Atau, setidaknya, begitulah rencananya...

Yang terjadi adalah tangan kanan Shiho sudah dalam cengkraman pria itu. Tubuhnya tidak berdaya, mungkin karena kelelahan. Dia tidak bisa melawan, atau apakah dia harus memakai sihir? Tidak, itu tidak boleh...

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari wanita itu, bedebah." terdengar suara maskulin yang familiar di telinga Shiho.

Shiho menatap ke samping, dan terlihat sosok Yzak. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yzak sudah melepaskan tangan pria itu dari tangan Shiho, dan menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Dia milikku!"

Shiho tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mengenai ucapan Yzak. Tetapi dia merasa pipinya bersemu merah. Dan dia juga merasa aman, dan nyaman dalam pelukan Yzak. Aroma tubuh pria ini, meski sudah bercampur dengan bau-bau aneh lainnya, tetap tidak bisa menutupi aroma maskulin Yzak. Tubuhnya yang kekar, dan hangat...

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi pria itu. "Enyah kau dari sini!"

Beberapa orang yang melihat segera membantu si pria, tetapi tidak begitu banyak. Mengingat beberapa pengunjung serta pegawai di rumah bordil ini sedang sibuk sendiri. Padahal di sini ada kamar, tetapi kenapa masih saja ada yang bercinta di lobi dan bahkan di restorannya!?

Yzak merangkul Shiho dan menuntunnya untuk naik ke lantai dua. Yzak sengaja memilih kamar yang paling pojok, dengan harapan suara-suara aneh itu tidak menganggu tidurnya. Shiho tidak bergerak dan bersuara selama dalam rangkulan Yzak, sampai dia takut kalau wanita itu kenapa-napa. Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan Yzak menguncinya lagi. Ia membiarkan Shiho bersandar ke pintu saat ia meminum air putih (yang sudah dipastikan bahwa ini adalah air mineral, bukan air yang lain). Ternyata walau mereka di kamar paling ujung sekalipun, suara desahan serta erangan masih terdengar nyaring.

Wajah Shiho sempat memerah saat mendengarnya, dan sekarang dia akhirnya sadar di mana dirinya berada! Di dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah bordil yang berada di distrik Phantom bersama dengan Yzak Joule! Lutut Shiho terasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Dengan tatapan malu-malu (Shiho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menatap Yzak dengan malu-malu seperti itu), Shiho menatap Yzak yang berdiri membelakangi jendela. Cahaya rembulan menyinari tubuh tegapnya, membuat rambut _silver_-nya terlihat semakin mengkilap, dan indah...

Yzak menyeringai.

Keringat dingin kembali menjalar tubuh Shiho. Dia baru sadar situasinya sekarang. Pria ini bisa saja menyerangnya (dalam arti sebenarnya, dan dalam arti kiasan) kapan pun. Dan dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk melawan.

"Jadi kau penguntit yang telah mengikutiku selama sebulan ini." Yzak melipat kedua tangannya, memasang tampang angkuh.

"Saya mata-mata, bukan penguntit!" koreksi Shiho.

"Terserah."

Keheningan melanda kamar mereka, tetapi di luar suasana tidak pernah sunyi. Yzak menggerutu kesal, dan gerakan selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Shiho kaget. Pria itu membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan, dan tubuh atletisnya terlihat. Tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna, yang dihiasi dengan keringat dan terkena sinar rembulan... Shiho tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Apa?" tanya Yzak sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, jadi tenang saja, Housenka."

Sedetik kemudian kesadaran Shiho sudah kembali ke tempatnya. "Tolong, jangan panggil saya seperti itu lagi. Saya punya nama."

Yzak tidak menggubris ucapan Shiho sebab dia sibuk menyeka keringat dari tubuhnya. "Aku mau mandi, dan setelah itu tidur. Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tetapi jika kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama, silahkan." dilemparnya handuk kecil tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

Belum sempat Shiho menjawab, Yzak sudah melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi. Shiho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Dia sangat lelah! Dia ingin segera loncat ke atas kasur tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk mandi. Tetapi di kamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur, dan ukurannya pun _single_. Jadi, jika mereka berdua tidur di kasur yang sama, mau tidak mau mereka harus dalam posisi pelukan. Atau bisa juga saling memunggungi. Tapi, Shiho tidak bisa diam kalau sedang tidur, dan rasanya, hal itu akan sia-sia. Apa dia lebih baik tidur di lantai? Toh ada selimut yang bisa dia jadikan alas. Tunggu, kenapa harus dia yang tidur di lantai? Dia bisa menyuruh Yzak untuk... Tunggu, posisi Shiho tidak memungkinkan dia untuk menyuruh Yzak. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu telah menolongnya, dan dia juga yang menyewa kamar ini.

Belum selesai perdebatan batin Shiho, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Shiho mengarahka pandangannya ke sana, dan dia melihat sosok Yzak keluar hanya menggunakan selilit handuk, dengan rambut yang masih basah. Hawa panas tiba-tiba menjalar dari kaki Shiho.

"Sial, mereka bahkan tidak punya mantel mandi!" omel Yzak saat dia memeriksa lemari pakaian. Lemari itu kosong. Entah apa gunanya ada lemari jika tidak ada isinya. Yzak mengambil handuk kecil yang ia gunakan tadi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kalau kau mau mandi, lebih baik cepat, atau kau akan sakit kalau mandi terlalu malam. Atau kau mau keluar?"

Shiho menggeram kesal, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lebih baik dia tidur di sini, daripada dia tertidur di jalan, dan itu tidak baik. Dengan berat hati Shiho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ada _shower _dan _bathtub_, Shiho memilih _bathtub_. Sambil menunggu air penuh, Shiho membuka pakaiannya.

Yzak tidak bisa menemukan apa pun untuk ia gunakan sebagai baju tidur. Dia tidak mungkin memakai kemeja basah yang sudah seharian ia pakai. Apa ini artinya dia harus tidur dengan bertelanjang dada? Mau tidak mau dia melepaskan handuk yang melilit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Celana pendek warna hitam terlihat di sana. Yzak menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Seandainya dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini, mungkin sekarang dia sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya, di kasurnya sendiri. Yzak menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran _single _itu. Ia meraba-raba seprai berwarna putih di bawahnya. "Sial, apa aku harus tidur satu kasur dengan Housenka? Tapi aku tidak mau tidur di lantai, dan aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya untuk tidur di lantai..."

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dari dalam, tetapi sosok Shiho belum muncul juga. Dengan sedikit kesal, Yzak berteriak. "Cepat ke sini, Housenka! Atau kau mau tidur di kamar mandi?"

"A, aku malu..." kata Shiho dengan suara pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kau tidak telanjang."

"Ya, tapi aku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam!" teriak Shiho frustasi.

Wajah Yzak memerah. "Ka, kau 'kan ada jaket! Pakai saja jaket itu."

"Jaket itu terlalu panas untuk dipakai tidur, aku tidak nyaman..."

Yzak mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya sudah lah, cepat ke sini! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu!"

"Tapi aku malu!" balas Shiho sengit.

"Demi Haumea! Aku akan menutup mata, dan setelah kau masuk ke dalam selimut, aku baru membuka mata."

"Aku tidur di kasur?" tanya Shiho dengan nada sedikit senang.

"KITA tidur di kasur." ucap Yzak kesal.

Sebelum Shiho mengeluarkan bantahan lagi, Yzak mengancam.

"Dengar, Housenka, aku lelah. Dan jika kau tidak cepat ke sini, aku akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu!"

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Yzak menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan dia sempat terkesima saat melihat sosok Shiho yang memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja muncul, rambut panjangnya tergerai. Kali ini Yzak yang terus-terusan menelan ludah. Shiho langsung menutupi daerah terlarangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Brengsek, kau bilang kau akan menutup matamu tadi!" omel Shiho.

Yzak mencibir. "Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi berani denganku?! Dan lagipula, mana aku tahu kalau kau akan muncul secepat itu!"

"Sudah, cepat tutup matamu!"

Yzak melakukannya, dan tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tubuh mungil di depannya. Aroma sabun yang mereka pakai bersama bisa tercium dari tengkuk wanita itu. Dengan satu gerakan, Yzak berhasil menarik Shiho untuk lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Ap, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Shiho panik.

"Kau mau jatuh?" Yzak balik bertanya dengan nada cuek, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Shiho menghembuskan nafas kesal, dan merapatkan selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yang entah kenapa mulai menghangat dengan sendirinya.

Hari ini benar-benar sangat gila, dan melelahkan. Apa yang harus dia laporkan kepada Andrew besok? Apa dia harus mengatakan kalau dia membuntuti Yzak sampai ke distrik Phantom? Atau sampai keduanya tertidur di kasur yang sama? Shiho berteriak dalam hati. Setelah lelah dan kantuknya semakin tidak bisa ditahan, Shiho perlahan memasuki dunia mimpi sambil terus memikirkan laporan macam apa yang akan ia berikan kepada atasannya besok.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seorang pria berambut _navy blue _berdiri di pinggir tebing yang terletak jauh dari pusat kota Orb. Wajah sedihnya menatap tepat ke nisan yang berada di hadapannya, tertulis :

_Here lies Cagalli Yula Athha_

_A leader, friend, sister, and loving fiance_

"Tubuh Cagalli tidak ada di sana, Athrun." terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Athrun sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Kira Yamato..."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Athrun."

Angin malam membuat rambut Athrun berterbangan. Dengan pelan ia memutar tubuhnya, dan melihat sosok Kira di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu untuk menghentikan ayahmu. Rau sudah mati, tetapi muncul Dream Witch yang baru."

Athrun tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahku. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Jadi sekarang urusanmu adalah membuat jiwa Cagalli tersiksa?" tanya Kira dengan marah.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk membangkitkannya, Kira!" balas Athrun dengan sengit.

Tangan kira terkepal erat di samping, aura hitam muncul dari balik punggungnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau keras kepala! Aku kira hanya Cagalli yang keras kepala..." Kira mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang terbungkus api biru.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku, Kira?"

"Tidak, sebab aku membutuhkan dirimu." jawab Kira dengan dingin. "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyiksamu sampai kau sadar bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia!"

Athrun tersenyum. "Menarik." aura hitam keluar dari balik punggungnya, sebilah pedang yang terbuat dari es turun dari langit malam, tertancap di tanah. Athrun menariknya. "Aku terima tantanganmu, Kira Yamato!"

* * *

_ok, saia boleh melakukan pengakuan dosa sekarang? Jujur, saia sendiri bingung kok bisa-bisany saia bikin chap macam ini #pokerface. Mungkin ini efek abis baca fic rated m dari berbagai fandom, hahahahaha. Anyway, nampakny saia harus menambah warning untuk fic ini XDD. Dan karena chap ini udah kepanjangan, saia terpaksa menggantung endingny  
_

_Dan maaf, nampakny saia memang belum siap mental untuk menulis fic yang menceritakan adegan *ehem* seperti rated M lainny_


	8. Act VII

_Akhirny bisa update juga *fuuuh*. Well, seperti yang telah saia katakan sebelumny, keadaan saia emang lagi hectic belakangan ini, jadi mungkin updateny bakalan lama, dan saia gak bisa sering-sering mampir ke sini. Sigh, I want holiday. Oh dan, saia membuat satu kesalahn fatal di chap sebelumny, istilah untuk para Penyihir tertinggi itu bukan Salutator, tapi Uncius. Maaaf banget *sujud*, semoga pada gak bingung  
_

_Anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

_Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini sepenuhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem buat bikin fanfic  
_

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Seven : Waiting**

_Hidup penuh dengan penantian. Penantian yang bisa mengubah segalanya, penantian yang bisa memberikan jawaban yang dicari. _

_Tidak boleh lelah menanti, sebab hidup itu sendiri adalah sebuah penantian._

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Deru ombak terdengar dengan jelas, memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di bawah langit malam yang sepi. Selain cahaya gemerlap kota dari kejauhan, sinar bulan sabit yang sekali-sekali bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu adalah salah satu sumber cahaya yang menyinari tebing. Angin malam tidak berhenti berhembus, membuat rambut berwarna biru tua tersebut terus bergerak, sama seperti rambut cokelat di hadapannya.

Aura hitam yang muncul di belakang kedua pria tersebut semakin membesar, seolah ingin melahap apapun dan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Terbesit rasa benci dari sorot mata mereka, tetapi juga rasa bersalah serta sedih. Meski kedua perasaan tersebut dikalahkan oleh benci serta amarah.

"Hentikan semua ini, Athrun." kata pria berambut cokelat.

Pria yang dipanggil Athrun mencibir. "Padahal kau orang pertama yang mengarahkan senjatamu kepadaku, Kira."

"Kita tidak seharusnya..." Kira berhenti. Mata abu-abunya menatap Athrun dengan penuh harap. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Athrun?"

Athrun mengarahkan pedangnya ke Kira. "Seharusnya AKU yang bertanya seperti itu, Kira! Kau, adikmu menghilang tanpa jejak, dan kau..."

"Cagalli sudah tewas!" Kira memotong kalimat Athrun dengan cepat. "Dia sudah meninggal, Athrun. Dan kau tidak bisa membangkitkannya. Terimalah kenyataan itu..." ucapnya dengan teramat lirih.

"Aku akan membangkitkan Cagalli. Aku pasti bisa!"

"Hentikan, Athrun!" sergah Kira. "Jika kau terus melakukannya, bisa-bisa jiwa Cagalli musnah! Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku bisa membangkitkan Cagalli! Jika saja kau mau membantuku mencari tubuh atau jiwa Cagalli."

Kira menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak mengerti, Athrun..."

"Lalu, apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau mengerti?! Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang Cagalli!?" teriak Athrun.

Kira menutup kelopak matanya. "Paling tidak, aku tahu, bahwa adikku tidak mau dihidupkan kembali. Bahwa dia ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa dirinya."

"DIAAAAAAAM!" Athrun kembali berteriak dengan lantang. Bersamaan dengan menggemanya suara Athrun, dari telapak tangannya keluar bola api berwarna biru, dan langsung meluncur ke arah Kira.

Kira membuka kelopak matanya, dan berhasil mengelak diwaktu yang tepat. Pupil mata Kira mengecil, sementara iris mata berwarna abu-abu itu membesar. Dengan satu hentakan kaki, Kira meloncat ke depan, memasuki wilayah pertahanan Athrun yang dalam kondisi tidak siap, sebuah pusaran angin keluar dari kelopak tangan Kira dan menghantam perut Athrun hingga pria itu terpental ke belakang.

Athrun terbatuk-batuk. "Kau sudah serius rupanya, huh, Kira?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia memasang kuda-kuda, dan membuat sebuah perisai dari es. Matanya terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Athrun yang sedang berdiri sambil membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya.

"Memang hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kita ketahui..." Athrun tersenyum sedih. Ia pun menutup kelopak matanya, sedetik kemudian matanya sudah seperti Kira. Iris matanya membesar, sementara pupilnya mengecil, seolah-olah itu hanya sebuah titik hitam dalam warna hijau zamrud yang terlihat kelam dan tanpa emosi tersebut.

Athrun menjentikkan jarinya untuk membangkitkan sekumpulan mayat hidup dari dalam tanah. Setelah diberikan aba-aba, pasukan mayat hidup tersebut langsung menyerang Kira. Para mayat hidup menyerang Kira dengan membabi buta, tidak beraturan, tetapi dengan kekuatan penuh. Senjata yang mereka gunakan bermacam-macam. Mereka mayat hidup, mereka tidak berdarah, mereka tidak berteriak kesakitan ketika Kira membantai mereka. Serangan dari depan berhasil dihentikan Kira namun sebagai gantinya, Kira harus kehilangan perisainya. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membuat yang baru, mau tidak mau Kira harus bertarung tanpa perisai. Saat dia memutar tubuhnya dengan maksud ingin berlari, tembakan dari sebuah pistol mesin yang terkena tanah membuatnya berhenti, dan tiga mayat hidup berlari menabraknya hingga Kira terjatuh. Sekarang mereka menggunakan gigi serta cakar mereka untuk melukai Kira, dan sayangnya itu berhasil. Satu mayat hidup berhasil menyakar wajah Kira hingga pipinya berdarah. Kira meninju mayat hidup tersebut, kemudian mengambil pedangnya yang terlepas dari tangannya saat dia terjatuh tadi, lalu langsung menebas kepala dua mayat hidup yang masih berusaha untuk memakannya hidup-hidup. Setelah terbebas, Kira menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan menggunakan daya dorong tersebut untuk meloncat keluar dari gerembolan mayat hidup yang mengerubunginya seperti gerembolan semut yang mengitari makanan manis. Saat berada di atas, Kira mengeluarkan sebuah bola api berukuran besar, dan melemparnya ke bawah. Para mayat hidup menjerit, mereka terbungkus dalam api biru, tetapi mereka belum tewas. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, mereka berjalan mendekati Kira yang telah mendarat di atas sebuah batu.

Kira berdecak kesal, dan dia merafalkan sebuah mantra untuk memanggil sebuah pusaran angin yang besar untuk menerbangkan para mayat hidup yang sedang terbakar itu.

"Masih belum!" teriak Athrun yang berdiri di belakang pasukan mayat hidupnya, dan kembali menjentikkan jari, menambah jumlah pasukannya. Kali ini pasukannya bukan hanya manusia, tetapi ada hewan juga.

Kira masih terus merafalkan mantra untuk memanggil pusaran angin, meski dia tahu, bahwa sihir itu sangat menguras tenaga. Sambil mengatur nafas, dia terus memperhatikan jumlah musuh yang semakin bertambah, dan tatapannya berhenti di sosok Athrun. Sebuah panah yang menancap tepat di pundak Kira membuatnya tersadar, dengan cepat dia menarik keluar panah tersebut, darahnya keluar cukup banyak dalam proses pencabutan panah tersebut. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Kira memejamkan mata. Dari kejauhan terdengar raungan yang keras, disusul dengan gemuruh petir di langit.

Athrun yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hanya bisa tersenyum sinis.

Sebuah petir yang cukup besar menghantam pasukan mayat hidup milik Athrun. Petir tersebut bukan berasal dari langit, melainkan dari sebuah mahluk besar berwarna emas yang tengah melayang di atas kepala Kira. Tetapi petir saja tidak cukup untuk melumpuhkan pasukan mayat hidup tersebut. Sebuah bola api berwarna biru kemudian membakar para mayat hidup tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, pasukan mayat hidup Athrun berhasil dikalahkan. Suara auman terdengar, seolah menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah menang.

"Dasar Salutator, kalian selalu mengandalkan naga menyebalkan itu." ucap Athrun dengan nada menyindir. Iris matanya yang hijau terus mengamati Kira serta seekor naga yang terbang di langit.

Salutator, itu adalah sebutan untuk para Penyihir yang bisa mengendalikan naga. Konon katanya, sekarang hanya ada dua Salutator yang tersisa. Kira adalah salah satunya, sementara yang satunya lagi, belum diketahui siapa.

Yang disindir tidak menjawab, dia loncat ke atas dan menunggangi naga tersebut. "Hentikan sekarang juga, Athrun."

Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa kau kira naga itu bisa menakutiku? Apa kau sudah lupa, Kira, apa kekuatanku?"

Kira menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Athrun membentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, aura kegelapan di balik tubuh Athrun semakin membesar, bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara naga yang lain dari kejauhan. Hanya butuh sedetik bagi Kira untuk akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Athrun.

Athrun adalah seorang Necromancer, penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membangkitkan mereka yang telah mati. Dan tidak terbatas hanya untuk manusia saja. Athrun bisa membangkitkan binatang, hingga mahluk yang telah musnah sekali pun. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang, dia membangkitkan seekor naga. Naga yang terbang di belakang Athrun tentu saja sangat berbeda dengan naga milik Kira. Naga milik Athrun sudah mati, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka hingga darah yang mengering. Bahkan salah satu sayapnya hanya tersisa tulangnya saja, tidak tertutup kulit maupun daging. Athrun melayang ke belakang, kemudian mengendalikan naganya agar dia terbang cukup dekat dengan naga milik Kira.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Kira. Jika kau tidak mau menolongku, lebih baik kau jangan menghalangiku!" perintah Athrun dengan suara dingin.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan berhenti, sebelum kau sadar bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah sia-sia!" balas Kira.

Tanpa basa-basi, Athrun langsung memacu naganya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kira tidak siap, pertahannya berhasil ditembus oleh Athrun dengan mudah. Kuku-kuku tajam naga milik Athrun berhasil melukai naga milik Kira. Lalu Athrun melompat ke depan untuk menyerang Kira menggunakan pedangnya, tetapi Kira menyadari hal itu, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping.

Athrun langsung loncat tepat setelah dia mendarat di atas kepala naga berwarna emas tersebut, dia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke bawah, ke arah Kira yang terjatuh dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke atas. "KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ATHRUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Keduanya melayang di atas laut biru yang memantulkan warna hitam sang langit. Sementara para naga masih bertarung dengan sengit, hingga naga milik Kira mengeluarkan bola api besar, begitu pula dengan naga Athrun. Bola api tersebut beradu, kemudian meledak dengan keras, ledakannya sampai membuat kedua naga menghilang ditelan api biru tersebut. Naga emas milik Kira tidak bisa mati, sebab itu adalah naga legenda. Yang membedakan antara naga biasa dengan naga legenda adalah warna matanya. Warna mata naga legenda berbeda, atau yang biasa disebut _heterochromia. _Warna mata naga emas milik Kira adalah merah dengan biru, sedangkan naga Athrun memiliki mata berwarna emas. Naga milik Athrun mungkin tidak selamat, itu terlihat ketika ribuan butiran kecil berwarna emas menghujani tubuh Kira dan Athrun. Naga biasa yang tewas terkena api, tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi partikel-partikel debu emas.

Kira merafalkan sebuah mantra untuk membuat sebuah perisai. Pedang Athrun menghantam perisai tersebut, namun sambil terus berteriak, Athrun berusaha menembusnya. Terdengar bunyi seperti kaca pecah, Kira terkejut karena perisainya berhasil dihancurkan oleh pedang Athrun. Sedetik kemudian, pedang milik Athrun berhasil menembus tubuh Kira, namun disaat yang bersamaan, pedang Kira juga tertancap di tubuh Athrun. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada yang bergerak, hingga keduanya terjatuh ke laut, menciptakan suara **'Byuuuur'** yang kencang, tetapi dengan cepat pula suara itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak seirama dengan hembusan angin, matanya terus menatap sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Paling tidak, sekarang dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Tolong katakan satu hal, Cagalli, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Lacus, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

Lacus menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Jadi, perjalanan pertamaku yang berhasil dengan sukses, tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa..."

Cagalli berjalan mendekat, kemudian meraih kedua tangan Lacus yang dingin. "Kau salah, Lacus. Kau telah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatanmu, seharusnya kau bangga."

"Untuk apa aku membanggakan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa membantuku untuk menolong sahabatku sendiri?" tanya Lacus dengan lirih.

"Bukan sekarang, Lacus. Kau bisa menolongku, tetapi bukan sekarang," mata _hazel _itu menatap tepat ke manik mata Lacus yang berwarna biru pucat. Terkadang, warna mata Lacus sering mengingatkan Cagalli kepada mata Kira. Bukan, bukan karena warna yang tentu saja berbeda, tetapi karena sorotannya. Mereka memiliki sorot mata yang sama, tajam, tetapi hangat. "di masa depan, kau pasti bisa menolongku."

Lacus mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Cagalli. "Jika aku memang bisa membantu, maka akan aku lakukan."

"Terima kasih, Lacus." Cagalli terdengar lega. "Kau sudah pergi cukup lama, mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke masamu sendiri."

Lacus mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar." ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menciptakan sebuah portal waktu. Portal waktu tercipta, dalamnya berwarna hijau muda yang menyenangkan, tetapi terkadang berubah menjadi abu-abu menyeramkan. "Aku harap, kita bisa berjumpa lagi di masa depan."

"Ya, tentu saja." Cagalli tersenyum. "Di waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh Haumea."

Lacus ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang masuk ke dalam portal saat protal tersebut berwarna hijau. Meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian. Lagi.

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sebentar lagi. Tinggal sebentar lagi. Tolong bersabarlah sebentar, Athrun..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Baru kali ini Shiho merasa sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa wajahnya terasa beda. Dengan susah payah dia membuka kelopak matanya, dan mendapati dirinya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang asing untuknya. Rasa bingung dengan cepat berubah menjadi panik serta takut saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan baju, hanya pakaian dalam saja. Dan... Tangan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dalam kondisi panik, Shiho menghindar ke kanan, tetapi hal itu malah membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah. Ia mengeluh kesakitan.

"Berisik, Housenka. Ini masih pagi." omel orang yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggil Shiho dengan panggilan Housenka.

"Yzak Joule..." ia menggumamkan nama pria berambut _silver _tersebut. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Yzak yang bertelanjang dada, dan dengan cepat ingatannya melayang ke hari sebelumnya. Saat dia sedang mengikuti Yzak seperti biasanya, tetapi semua berubah ketika pria itu memasuki distrik Phantom, hingga saat keduanya tidur di kasur yang sama. Tanpa disadari dan diperintah, pipi Shiho memerah.

Yzak membuka matanya, dan mendapati sosok Shiho tengah terduduk di lantai, dan hanya dalam balutan pakaian dalam. Suasana sempat hening beberapa saat, hingga suara desahan-desahan seperti yang mereka dengar semalam kembali menggema dari luar.

"Brengsek! Dasar maniak seks, padahal sekarang masih pagi!" maki Yzak kesal.

Shiho berdiri, dan dalam kondisi salah tingkah dia berkata. "Aku ingin mandi. Jangan INTIP aku!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengintipmu?" cibir Yzak sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Kalimat Yzak mendapat balasan dari Shiho berupa sebuah petir kecil yang menghantam kasur, tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Yzaklah yang akan terkena petir tersebut.

"Jangan main-main, Housenka! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!" omel Yzak.

"Ya! Mungkin lebih baik jika aku membunuhmu! Dasar kau pengkhianat!"

'**DEG!'**

Entah kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang menghina Yzak. Dia pikir orang sudah lelah menghina serta mencaci makinya, tapi dia salah. Tubuh Yzak yang dingin langsung memanas, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat acuh tak acuh menjadi serius, bahkan aura kegelapan mulai terlihat dari balik punggungnya.

Shiho tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya sedang marah, dan mungkin dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi Shiho tidak bisa melawan, dan walaupun melawan, dia pasti kalah. Yzak bukanlah tandingnya yang hanya seorang Vulgatior, sementara Yzak adalah Egregius, Penyihir yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari Vulgatior. Shiho memang sedang berlatih untuk menjadi Egregius, tetapi masih butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencapai tingkat itu.

"Kau menarik juga, Housenka. Pagi-pagi sudah mencari masalah denganku." Yzak mulai bangkit dari kasur, membuat Shiho mundur beberapa langkah setiap kali Yzak semakin mendekat.

Langkah Shiho terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar yang terkunci. Yzak sudah berada di hadapannya, sangat dekat, terlalu dekat bahkan. Shiho bisa merasakan desah nafas Yzak, sama seperti tadi malam saat ia memeluknya untuk melindungi dirinya dari pria hidung belang yang ingin menyerang Shiho. Kesunyian tercipta di dalam kamar ini, bahkan tidak terdengar hembusan nafas sekalipun.

Eluhan panjang dari kamar sebelah memecahkan keheningan sesaat. Yzak meninju pintu di belakang Shiho, membuat perempaun itu sedikit kaget dan memejamkan matanya.

"Bangsat!" maki Yzak. Kesal, ia pun meledakkan dinding pemisah kamarnya dengan kamar sumber suara berasal. Pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih tersebut tentu saja kaget setengah mati. Apalagi sekarang Yzak tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yzak, kau gila!" pekik Shiho dengan nyaring, dia berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Yzak.

Sebelum Yzak kembali menggunakan sihirnya, tangan Shiho meraih pergelangan tangan Yzak. "Hentikan. Atau semua orang akan tahu keberadaanmu di sini, dan itu tidak bagus."

Yzak mengendus kesal, tetapi sebelum dia pergi, dia menidurkan pasangan tersebut.

Shiho membuang nafas lega karena dia berhasil menghentikan Yzak sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Housenka. Atau aku akan melakukannya sendiri." kata Yzak.

Shiho langsung sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yzak, dengan gugup dia melepasnya. "Maaf."

Yzak berkata tepat di telinga Shiho. "Dan lain kali, panggil aku Joule-San, bukan Yzak."

Shiho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia sangat berharap pasangan yang sedang pingsan ini tidak mengenali wajah Yzak atau wajahnya. Dan entah apa yang harus dia jelaskan nanti kepada pemilik rumah bordil ini. Dan laporan yang harus dia berikan kepada Andrew akan bertambah panjang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Shinn menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rumput hijau. Kepalanya terasa pening karena kejadian semalam. Dia merasakan ada sebuah pertarungan antar Penyihir yang hebat terjadi. Aura keduanya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai membuat Shinn tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Hal itu tidak biasanya terjadi jika sebelum bertarung si Penyihir telah memasang sihir untuk meredam aura di sekitar tempat pertarungan mereka. Sebab jika tidak, akan ada partikel sihir yang terlepas, dan bisa dirasakan oleh Penyihir lain. Jika Penyihir yang bertarung itu lemah, hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa, namun jika yang bertarung adalah Uncius, Penyihir tertinggi di ras Penyihir, itu berarti. Lepasan partikel terkecil dari sihir yang mereka gunakan saja bisa dirasakan oleh Penyihir yang jaraknya terpisah hingga sepuluh kilo meter, apalagi jika terjadi ledakan besar seperti tadi malam? Mungkin seluruh Penyihir di dunia menyadari hal itu.

Biasanya dia memang tidur di atap sekolah, tetapi sekarang rasanya dia ingin tidur di bawah rindangnya pohon. Shinn baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ho, sudah bosan tidur di atap sekolah?" tanya Lunamaria dengan nada sinis.

"Ho, sudah bosan bercinta di perpustakaan?" balas Shinn tidak kalah sinis.

Lunamaria meninju tanah dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, Shinn Asuka?!"

Shinn membuka satu kelopak matanya, dan mata berwarna merah itu terlihat kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Lunamaria!"

"Mungkin, jika kau tidak menyebalkan macam ini..."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Apa yang kau mau?" Shinn memotong kalimat Lunamaria.

Lunamaria menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Rey mencarimu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan aku ingin tahu, apakah kau percaya bahwa Penyihir itu memang benar ada?" tanya Lunamaria dengan nada serius.

Shinn hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai jawaban. Keduanya tidak bicara, hanya saling tatap, berusaha menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh lawan bicara. Hembusan angin terasa sangat pelan dan nikmat. Keheningan ini tecipta selama dua menit, hingga suara Rey berhasil menarik keduanya ke alam nyata.

Shinn bangun dan meninggalkan Lunamaria yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon. Shinn sempat melirik ke belakang dari balik bahunya. "Tadi itu, apa?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Dan sudah saya katakan kepada anda, saya tidak tahu menahu mengenai keberadaan kakak saya, atau apa pun mengenai Blue Cosmos!" suara kesal tersebut terdengar dari arah taman yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah sakit. Terlihat seorang pasien perempuan tengah dikelilingi oleh para wartawan.

"Stellar, benarkah kakak anda anggota Blue Cosmos?"

"Apakah kalian memang saudara sedarah? Kalian hanya berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama 'kan?"

"Stellar, bagaimana dengan sekolah anda? Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan dan..."

"Apakah benar anda berpacaran dengan Rey Za Burrel? Bukannya anda sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Yuuna Roma Seiran?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja dilayangkan oleh para wartawan walau Stellar sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa soal kakaknya atau Blue Cosmos, dan saat itu para wartawan mendapat pertanyaan baru lagi. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya pusing. Dia langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke taman sendirian. Setelah selesai makan siang tadi, Stellar merasa bosan di kamar, dia benci dengan televisi yang terus-terusan menyiarkan berita tentang Blue Cosmos, padahal sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak peristiwa naas itu, dan hingga kini Blue Cosmos tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Buku yang dibawakan oleh Auel semuanya telah selesai dibaca oleh Stellar. Dia bosan, sangat bosan. Hanya satu yang bisa mengobati rasa bosannya... Rey.

Mungkin teman-temannya akan berpikir bahwa Stellar gila, sejak kapan dirinya akrab dengan Rey? Musuh bebuyutannya, orang yang selalu menjadi saingannya untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Tapi, dia benar-benar sangat menunggu sore hari. Saat Rey datang membawakan catatan pelajaran hari ini. Awalnya dia senang karena dia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran walaupun dirawat, tetapi, setelah dia melihat sisi lain Rey yang selama ini tidak pernah dia lihat, yang dia tunggu bukan lagi catatan, melainkan orang yang membawanya. Pembawaan Rey yang dewasa serta selalu tenang dalam kondisi apa pun, pengetahuannya yang luas. Kehadiran Rey memberikan sebuah kenyamanan sendiri untuk Stellar, diskusi serta debat yang mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu. Stellar merindukan itu semua.

Demi Haumea, dia merindukan pria yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu dia anggap menyebalkan dan penghalang antara dirinya dengan peringkat nomor satu di sekolahnya!

"Maaf, tetapi pasien harus kembali ke ruangannya. Sekarang." terdengar suara tegas dari belakang.

Seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya, tidak terkecuali Stellar. Dan betapa bahagia dirinya saat melihat sosok Rey tengah berdiri tegap di sana, wajahnya yang terlihat serius dan tidak main-main itu terlihat berbeda kali ini.

Para wartawan melupakan Stellar dalam sekejap, dan segera memburu Rey. Tetapi pria itu tetap terlihat tenang. Ya, Rey memang seorang pria sejati. Sambil berkata bahwa sudah waktunya Stellar untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk diperiksa dokter, dia mendorong kursi roda Stellar menjauh dari wartawan. Para wartawan percaya karena Rey mengatakannya dengan serius, tanpa celah sedikit pun. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari gerombolan para wartawan, Rey berhenti.

Stellar tersenyum geli. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau seorang pembohong yang cukup lihai."

"Terima kasih, Rey." kata Rey dengan sedikit sarkastik. Dia berjalan ke depan, lalu berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan Stellar.

"Kenapa kau sudah ada di sini? Padahal ini masih siang. Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak sekolah!"

Rey tertawa pelan. "Bukan. Tapi para murid dipulangkan lebih awal."

Alis Stellar naik. "Kenapa?"

Rey menunjukkan wajah 'Apa-kau-tidak-mengerti-juga?'. Stellar menghela nafas panjang. "Para guru tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai keberadaan Sting sekarang atau mengenai organisasi teroris bernama Blue Cosmos itu?"

"Mereka percaya, hanya saja." Rey berhenti sejenak. "Kita perlu bukti, atau para wartawan tidak akan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu dan Auel."

"Apa kau percaya kepadaku atau tidak?" tanya Stellar tiba-tiba.

Kening Rey berkerut. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab!" teriak Stellar.

Rey menghembuskan nafas. "Jika aku tidak percaya, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

Mata Stellar berkaca-kaca saat mendengar jawaban Rey. Dia tahu pria itu tidak berbohong, dia tahu. Refleks, Stellar memeluk Rey dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Rey."

Rey tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia tetap membiarkan Stellar memeluknya hingga dia tenang dan merasa nyaman untuk berbicara. Rey mengelus-elus punggung Stellar untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, hingga Stellar berkata.

"Aku tidak mengerti darimana para wartawan itu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki hubungan dengan Yuuna!" katanya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin keluarganya menyuap para wartawan."

Stellar mengendus sebal. "Ya, rasanya Yuuna akan melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi kenapa ada gosip bahwa kau menjalin hubungan denganku?" tanya Rey dengan heran. "Padahal kita musuh." kata Rey dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

Stellar tertawa. Dia baru tahu bahwa Rey bisa melucu. "Bagaimana untuk sekarang... kita gencatan senjata dulu?"

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Kencan satu hari penuh denganku di Archangel Land. Bagaimana?"

"Kau yang bayar?"

Rasa percaya diri Stellar sempat menciut. Terang saja, harga tiket masuk ke Archangel Land saja hampir sama dengan uang sakunya selama seminggu. Jika dia harus menraktir Rey, dia harus kerja paruh waktu selama sebulan penuh! Rey yang melihat kepanikan di mata Stellar tertawa.

"Kau, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Stellar dengan pipi memerah.

"Tenang, aku hanya bercanda soal itu. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus cepat sembuh, agar kita bisa bertengkar di sekolah lagi." Rey menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Stellar menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, janji." Stellar mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Rey.

Keduanya tersenyum, kemudian tertawa bersama.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Setelah tiga jam ditanya ini-itu oleh atasannya, Shiho akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruangan Andrew. Pria itu sungguh menyebalkan! Padahal Shiho sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara dirinya dengan Yzak, dan si pemilik rumah bordil menerima alasan bahwa pasangan yang dibuat tidur menggunakan sihir Yzak itu bertengkar hebat, hingga salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja menghancurkan dinding. Malah dia mengatakan bahwa hal itu sering terjadi di sana. Tetapi Andrew terus memaksanya untuk menceritakan lebih.

"_Apa lagi yang harus saya ceritakan?! Anda sudah mendengar semuanya!" Shiho menggebrak meja saking kesalnya._

"_Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yzak? Ayolah," Andrew mematikan rokoknya. "apa kau kira aku akan percaya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kalian berdua? Seorang pria dan wanita tidur di ranjang yang sama, dalam kondisi setengah telanjang, saling berpelukan, dan berada di antara manusia yang tengah memadu kasih?" Andrew mengendus kesal. "Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Yzak? Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia seorang pria yang tampan. Tubuhnya juga terbentuk dengan bagus. Apakah kau tidak merasakan otot-otot itu saat kalian berpelukan? Gesekan antar kulit kalian tidak menimbulkan sebuah percikan apa pun? Tidak membuat dirimu panas? Atau menginginkan lebih?"_

_Wajah Shiho memerah saat mendengarkan penjabaran Andrew. Sebab, apa yang dia katakan memang benar. "Terserah kalau anda tidak mau percaya!"_

"_AHA! Benar kan!" Andrew menjentikkan jari._

_Shiho menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa, bahwa bosnya ini adalah seorang _Mind Reader._ "Saya harap anda bukan seorang _Mind Reader _yang menyebalkan!"_

_Tawa kemenangan Andrew menggema._

Shiho menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia harus latihan agar pikirannya tidak bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh Andrew. Ketika sedang berpikir, Shiho tidak melihat ke depan, dan akibatnya dia terjatuh karena menabrak (atau ditabrak?) seseorang. "Maa, maafkan saya!"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mencari masalah denganku, Housenka?" tanya suara maskulin yang familiar di telinga Shiho.

"Jo, Joule-San!" pekiknya kaget. Pipi Shiho memerah tanpa dikomando. Dalam keadaan malu, Shiho segera pergi meninggalkan Yzak yang terbengong-bengong di depan ruangan Andrew.

Kepala Andrew muncul dari balik pintu. "Hoi, ayo masuk, jagoan!"

Yzak mengikuti Andrew memasuki ruangannya, dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang ada di sana.

"Apa benar tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana?" nampaknya Andrew belum lelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Yzak memutar bola matanya, ketika dia mulai mengeluarkan aura kegalapan. Andrew berdahem pelan. "Baiklah, aku percaya kepada kalian."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Andrew tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya perlu membaca pikiranmu saja."

Yzak menghembuskan nafas. "Pasti sulit yah, menjadi _double agent _seperti ini."

Andrew tertawa. "Aku memang _double agent_," tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. "tetapi aku tahu, dimana loyalitasku berada."

Yzak mengendus geli.

"Dan kau, Yzak Joule, harus segera memutuskan."

"Aku pikir kau seorang Mind Reader? Apakah mencari tahu jawabanku sangat sulit?"

Andrew menatap Yzak dengan serius. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"Dia sudah memberikan kepercayaan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja..."

Andrew menatap langit biru dari jendela ruangannya. "Ya, kau benar. Tinggal sebentar lagi..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Semakin malam badai salju semakin kencang, membuat sebagian jalan tertutup oleh hamparan benda berwarna putih yang turun dari langit tersebut. Langit malam terlihat sangat pucat, ia was-was mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang dalam balutan jubah tebal yang terbuat dari bulu beruang berwarna cokelat yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih di bawahnya. Uap terus keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas, wajahnya lebih pucat dibandingkan sang langit, bibirnya biru, jika dia tidak segera menemukan tempat untuk berlindung dari badai salju ini, dia akan mati. Langkah kakinya semakin berat, tetapi dia harus terus berjalan, ini urusan hidup dan mati. Bukan hanya hidupnya saja, tetapi hidup banyak orang. Ia berhenti sejenak, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ada sebuah gua tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tersenyum, dan kembali berjalan.

Jurang semakin curam dan licin, angin semakin berhembus kencang. Dia nyaris terjatuh ke jurang jika saja dia tidak dengan cepat berpegangan di sebuah batu besar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Setelah detak jantungnya kembali stabil, dia kembali berjalan, dan terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di bibir gua. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu membuka tudung kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut biru keabu-abuan miliknya. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menjatuhkan kaki kanannya ke dalam gua, membuat sebuah obor menyala. Dia tersenyum, dan akhirnya sadar bahwa tempat ini telah dimantrai sedemikian rupa sehingga ketika dia masuk, obor akan menyala. Bagian gua yang gelap menjadi terang karena cahaya dari obor tersebut, dan kemudian sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kristal menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyentuh pintu tersebut.

"Nampaknya belum ada yang berhasil menembus tempat ini, baguslah..." gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Suara pintu terbuka lebih mirip seperti suara gemuruh petir, membuat kristal es yang meruncing yang berada di langit-langit gua sempat bergoyang, seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari belenggu langit gua, dan terjun bebas untuk menyatu dengan tanah, atau dengan apa pun yang berada di bawahnya.

Saat pintu terbuka, cahaya dari obor terpantul ke kristal-kristal yang di dalam ruangan di balik pintu tersebut, menciptakan warna yang indah, tetapi menyilaukan mata. Dia masuk ke dalam, di kiri dan kanannya terdapat patung-patung penjaga yang terbuat dari kristal, dan ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan ujung kepala mereka sampai menyentuh langit-langit gua. Tetapi patung-patung tersebut tidak menyerang sang pria, mungkin sebetulnya mereka bisa membedakan mana yang musuh, mana yang bukan. Di hadapannya sekarang terlihat sebuah kristal berbentuk seperti tabung, dan di dalamnya ada seseorang. Seorang wanita tanpa busana, dan berambut pirang.

Ketika tangan pria berkulit cokelat itu ingin menyentuh kristal yang paling besar di ruangan berbentuk oval ini, gerakannya terhenti. Air wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget, sekaligus panik. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, pupil matanya membesar.

Dari belakang terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Tawa yang menyebalkan, tetapi bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding karena di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kegilaan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menembusnya, huuum, Ledonir?" ia tertawa sekali lagi. "Mungkin kau harus meralat kalimatmu barusan, Kisaka." lanjutnya dengan suara dingin dan datar.

Belum sempat Kisaka membalas, sebuah kristal runcing sudah tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Kristal tersebut berukuran sebesar tombak, dan menembus hingga ke depan. Darah segar langsung menetes dari ujung tombak kristal tersebut. Kisaka menyentuh dadanya, membuat tangannya tertutup dengan darahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan dia mengulurkan tangan yang dipenuhi darah tersebut ke depan, membuat beberapa darah menetes ke bawah.

"Ca, Cagalli..." tepat setelah mengucapkan nama tersebut, dia ambruk ke depan.

Sementara si penyerang tertawa bahagia, rambut pirangnya terlihat indah karena terkena pantulan cahaya dari kristal. Puas tertawa, dia menjilati bibirnya. "Cagalli, kau sangat jahat, kau tahu? Padahal Athrun-Kun hanya ingin membantumu, tapi kau malah menolaknya." Sorot matanya terlihat mengerikan dan bernafsu. "Setelah aku berhasil menghancurkan kristal bodoh ini, kau akan menjadi milikku! Tubuh, dan juga kekuatanmu. Kedengarannya menyenangkan..."

Tawa mengerikan miliknya menggema, memecah keheningan yang tercipta secara mendadak setelah badai salju berhenti.

* * *

_Scene bertarungny *pundung* Ugaaaaah, susah beneeeeeer bikinny. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, soalny jujur, waktu pertama kali bikin part itu, saia membayangkan serial Avatar The Last Airbender sama LoK, well, daripada dibilang plagiat, blablablabla lainny, saia ubah scene pertarunganny jadi seperti ini... Oh dan, mata Athrun sama Kira itu sama seperti ketika mereka berada dalam kondisi SEED di animeny, semoga saia cukup jelas menjelaskan bagian itu. Awalny saia agak bingung...  
_

_Dan saia merasa scene Rey sama Stellar agak maksa #pokerface. Maafkan saia... _

_Sebetulny saia pengen setiap 3 chap, bakalan ada chap spesial, tapi untuk kali ini, mungkin harus dimundurin, soalny saia udah punya bayangan sendiri mau dibikin seperti apa chap spesial berikutny, dan rasany untuk sekarang kurang pas. Oh, and just some random question, ini tampilan fanfiction emang berubah dari sanany yah? Bukan karena koneksi inet saia yang lelet kan O_O?  
_

_Terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini, see you next update!_


	9. Act VIII

_Happy Easter untuk yang merayakanny :). Mumpung lagi libur panjang nih, saia memutuskan untuk liburan ke dalam fic ini, hahahaha. Dan juga main game GSD, jadi nostalgia lmeski saia mainny pake bahasa kalbu *maklum, gak ngerti kanji sama hiragana*. Well, happy reading._

_Dibilangin Gundam Seed/Destiny itu punya Sunrise, bukan punya saia!_

* * *

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Eight : False  
**

_Membedakan mana yang asli, mana yang palsu tidak selalu mudah. Tidak semudah yang kita kira. _

_Apa yang kita percayai sebagai yang asli, belum tentu asli. _

_Dan tidak yang semua palsu itu buruk_

___x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Nafasnya tertahan beberapa detik ketika melihat sosok Cagalli yang berada di dalam kristal, matanya membesar karena takjub. Senyum mesum terbentuk selebar mungkin di bibirnya, dan rasa puas sebagai seorang pemenang terpancar jelas dalam manik matanya. Dengan gerakan lambat, dia menjilati bibirnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Athrun bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu..." pria pirang menurunkan pandangannya ke arah buah dada Cagalli. Dia menatapnya penuh nafsu, dan seringai mesum itu semakin menjadi. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan aksimu di ranjang. Apakah sehebat aksimu ketika berperang?" Dia berjalan mengitari kristal tersebut, siulan-siulan nakal keluar dari bibirnya setelah selesai meng'inspeksi' tubuh telanjang Cagalli, depan-belakang. "Demi Haumea! Kau seksi, Cagalli! Tidak salah jika ada yang menyebutmu sebagai salah satu Penyihir wanita terseksi!"

'**Duk!'**

Ujung sepatu pria itu menyentuh sesuatu, tetapi untungnya tidak membuat dia sampai terjatuh. "Hum? Ah, Kisaka. Hah, bahkan setelah mati pun kau masih melindungi Cagalli? Perlu aku katakan, bahwa kau memang seorang pelindung yang hebat!" pria pirang tadi berjongkok di sebelah tubuh kaku Kisaka. "Sayang kau bukan seorang Penyihir." ia tertawa keras. Matanya kembali ke tubuh Cagalli.

"Setelah ini, aku akan membuktikan kepada Durandal, kepada Yang Mulia Patrick Zala, kepada seluruh Penyihir! Bahwa aku, Miguel Aiman, berhasil menemukan Cagalli Yula Athha! Sesuatu yang tidak pernah berhasil dilakukan oleh Rey, atau Penyihir lainnya!" tawanya semakin keras. "Aku akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan si anak emas yang selalu disayang oleh Rau itu! Hahahahahah!"

Hanya suara tawanya yang menggema, hingga...

'**Kraaaak'**

Terdengar bunyi seperti benda pecah dari belakang tubuh pria pirang tersebut. Heran, dia memutar tubuhnya, dan terkejut ketika melihat kristal tempat tubuh Cagalli berada mulai retak. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mundur, menatap proses hancurnya kristal tersebut dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

'**Traaaang'**

Bersamaan pecahnya seluruh kristal, tubuh cagalli terjatuh ke depan. Tepat sebelum menghantam tanah, kelopak matanya terbuka, dan Cagalli berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan kosong dia menatap pria pirang yang sudah terjatuh karena terkejut.

"Kau, kau, kau..." suara pria itu terdengar ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Sementara Cagalli tersenyum simpul ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di depannya. "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu, Miguel. Walau entah kenapa, aku merasa risih disebut seksi."

"Kau, seharusnya kau sudah mati!" teriak Miguel dengan suara tercekik.

Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Aku memang sudah mati. Tolong jangan katakan saking terkesimanya dengan keseksianku, kau lupa apa kekuatanku?" tanya dengan suara dibuat-buat.

Miguel membelakkan matanya terkejut, keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras. "Kau.. Seorang Absorber, Penyihir yang bisa menyerap kekuatan Penyihir lain. Dan ketika si Penyihir berada di dekatmu, dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya..."

"Dan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang telah aku serap." lanjut Cagalli. "Apa kau tahu, kekuatan siapa yang sedang aku pakai saat ini?"

Miguel menggeleng dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Orang yang paling kau benci, Rey Za Burrel. Sang Dream Witch terbaru."

"Kauuuuuu!" teriak Miguel sambil berusaha berdiri.

Cagalli menjentikkan jarinya. "Maaf, tapi sudah waktunya bagimu untuk terbangun dari mimpi, Miguel Aiman."

Miguel berlari mendekati Cagalli, tetapi sosok itu semakin menjauh. Dia yang semakin menjauh. Seolah tubuhnya ditarik secara paksa oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata dari belakang.

"Tidaaaaaak!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'**Buuum'**

Sebuah sedan berwarna merah menabrak mobil tangki yang berisi dengan bensin, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua kendaraan tersebut meledak dan diselimuti api. Sang supir yang memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan terlonjak kaget. Minuman yang dia beli terjatuh, dengan cepat dia berlari keluar dari sebuah toko waralaba yang buka 24 jam. Ketika dia ingin mendekati mobil tangkinya yang sedang terbakar dan kembali mengeluarkan suara ledakan, seseorang menahannya. Beberapa pengunjung toko waralaba lainnya melihat kecelakaan itu

Ditengah kepanikan yang terjadi, salah satu pengunjung toko waralaba yang memiliki _cafe _di dalamnya meneguk kopi hitam pesanannya dengan tenang, seolah tidak terusik dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pria berkulit cokelat tersebut mengeluarkan selembar uang, kemudian menaruhnya di meja sebelum pergi melalui pintu belakang. Dia sempat melihat ke arah kobaran api yang semakin membesar, kemudian beralih ke langit malam.

"Kau benar, Cagalli. Miguel orang yang berbahaya." ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket cokelatnya. Sebuah pisau standar yang biasa dimiliki oleh para prajurit. "Syukurlah aku sempat mengambil sebagian jiwamu, sehingga aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu." ia menghembuskan nafas. "Tapi kenapa aku mati di dalam mimpi yang aku ciptakan sendiri? Bagaimana cara mereka membuat mimpi yang begitu nyata, dan tetap bisa hidup!?" dia terus menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Langit malam semakin hitam, dan angin berhembus semakin dingin dan menusuk.

Sebuah portal berwarna hitam muncul di ujung jalan, Kisaka masuk ke dalamnya, dan begitu dia keluar di ujung portal tersebut, hamparan pasir putih menyambutnya.

"Tinggal satu tugas lagi." kata Kisaka pelan.

Di kejauhan, terlihat sosok dengan rambut berwarna _navy blue _tergeletak tepat di bibir pantai. Sebagian tubuhnya terendam air laut.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah gua yang terasa sangat familiar, terdapat sebuah kristal utuh yang tidak ada retak barang sekecil pun. Dan sosok wanita berambut pirang tersebut masih ada di dalam, di tempat yang sama sebelumnya, dengan wajah damai yang sama. Dan para patung ksatria yang terbuat dari kristal itu semakin waspada dari yang sebelumnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Berita tentang kematian Miguel tertelan berita kembalinya sang Diva, Lacus Clyne. Ya, para murid berduka cita untuk beberapa waktu, namun kedukaan itu tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia ketika melihat berita mengenai rencana pembuatan album baru Lacus, yang berjudul Quite Night. Kecuali mungkin untuk Muruta Sensei, dia sempat terpukul. Bahkan katanya, setelah berita kematian Miguel sampai ke telinganya, dia langsung pergi ke perbatasan Orb dengan PLANT, tempat kecelakaan terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Miguel ada di sana, ada yang bilang bahwa dia ingin pergi mengunjungi seorang teman, atau menghadiri sebuah acara keluarga. Entah, tidak ada yang tahu, dan tidak ada yang terlalu ambil pusing. Bahkan Heine sekalipun, dia hanya terlihat berduka pada hari pertama, setelah itu biasa saja. Padahal keduanya teman, meski tidak begitu akrab.

Dan sekarang, ORB Internasional High School kedatangan tamu istimewa, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lacus Clyne sendiri. Dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mengajak dua pianis ternama di Orb untuk menjadi pengiringnya bernyanyi dalam album baru ini. Sang pianis, tentu saja Rey Za Burrel dan Nicol Amarfi. Para murid sempat heboh saat mengetahui kedatangan Lacus ke sekolah, bahkan mereka memaksa para guru untuk menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar, agar mereka bisa melihat Lacus Clyne secara langsung, meski hanya dari kejauhan. Para wartawan bertebaran di seluruh penjuru sekolah, mengikuti setiap gerak langkah sang Diva.

Gilbert Durandal, kepala sekolah sekaligus orang yang dijumpai oleh Lacus akhirnya menyerah dan meminta para guru untuk menuruti permintaa para murid. Sebab dia tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya para guru juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja status mereka membuat mereka harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menyetujui permintaan para murid.

Gilbert duduk memunggungi jendela di dalam kantornya yang terbuka lebar, di sampingnya berdiri Gladys Sensei, sementara di hadapannya tengah duduk Lacus Clyne, dan di sampingnya ada Nicol Amarfi yang bersandar di tembok.

"Berapa lama lagi, Durandal-San?" tanya Lacus tidak sabaran. Poni depannya dijepit dengan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bintang.

"Bersabar sebentar lagi, Meer. Rey adalah ketua OSIS, jadi dia agak sedikit sibuk." Gilbert melirik ke arah Nicol yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, jangan samakan Rey si pekerja keras dengan diriku yang tidak punya tanggung jawab apa-apa." ucap Nicol acuh. "Anugerah sebagai manusia yang hidup kembali, aku rasa."

Meer melirik takut-takut ke arah Nicol. Tetapi ketika dia memberikan senyum polosnya, Meer memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Hei, apa benar kau sudah pernah mati?"

"Ya. Rey yang membunuhku," jawab Nicol enteng. "Dan sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengannya, itu sedikit membuatku canggung, kau tahu." katanya dengan sedikit bercanda.

Tetapi Meer tidak mengerti, dia malah menatap horor ke arah Nicol yang kembali memberikan senyum polosnya. Belum sempat ada yang bicara lagi, sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat suasana sedikit ceria.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" tanya Rey dengan suara formal. Dia sempat terkejut saat melihat Nicol yang memberinya hormat dua jari, dan sosok Meer Campbel – yang datang ke sini menggunakan nama Lacus Clyne – tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"A, ada apa ini...?" tanya Rey heran.

Baru Gilbert ingin bicara, Meer sudah menyelaknya. Dia berlari ke depan Rey, kemudian menyentuh pipi Rey dengan tatapan kagum ia berkata. "Ternyata kau lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung!"

"Ah, um, terima kasih..." kata Rey gugup. Baru kali ini dia dipuji oleh orang lain. "Lalu, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita soal rencana album baruku?"

Rey mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Aku ingin kau dan Nicol menjadi pengiring dalam laguku. Bagaimana?" tanya Meer sambil menatap Rey dan Nicol bergantian.

Tawa sinis Nicol menggema, kemudian dia meluruskan tubuhnya. "Jadi ini alasan aku dipanggil?" setelah berhenti tertawa, dia menatap lurus ke arah Meer. "Maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin bekerja sama dengan Lacus Clyne yang asli." ia melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei, tidak sopan! Aku ini Lacus Clyne yang asli, tahu!" gerutu Meer sambil menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. "Bagaimana denganmu, Rey-Kun? Kau pasti..."

"Aku menolaknya." jawab Rey setelah sebelumnya sempat menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi aku setuju dengan Nicol untuk kali ini. Jika kau ingin mengajakku berduet, ajaklah aku sebagai dirimu sendiri, bukan sebagai orang lain." Rey melakukan hal yang sama, pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Gilbert atau Gladys Sensei.

Rey kembali menghembuskan nafas tepat setelah menutup pintu ruangan Gilbert, dan kehadirannya disambut gelak tawa yang ramah. Mata Rey mencari sumber suara, yang ternyata Nicol yang tengah bersandar di tembok tepat di hadapannya.

"Keputusan yang bagus, Rey." ia mengulurkan tangan.

Seperti yang Rey katakan sebelumnya, mungkin kedengarannya gila, tetapi, hanya untuk kali ini, dia setuju dengan Nicol. Dan menjabat tangan Nicol dengan erat. Sebagai seorang Penyihir, mereka musuh, tetapi sebagai pianis, keduanya saling menghargai dan saling menghormati. Hubungan yang aneh memang, tetapi seperti inilah hubungan mereka.

Keduanya tersenyum puas.

Rey berjalan terlebih dulu, disusul oleh Nicol.

"Hei, kau tahu, aku sudah mendengar permainanmu dalam pesta kemerdekaan Orb setahun silam. Permainanmu semakin indah, Rey." puji Nicol.

Rey mengendus. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mengunduhnya dari internet?"

"Tentu saja. Hei, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita melakukan duet?"

"Ide yang bagus." sahut Rey dengan senyum.

Ketika keduanya sampai di tangga, cahaya lampu kamera serta hujan pertanyaan menyambut mereka. Ruang kepala sekolah memang satu-satunya ruangan di lantai tiga sayap timur, dan merupakan area yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapa pun yang tidak memiliki kepentingan.

"Apakah anda menerima tawaran Lacus Clyne untuk berduet dengannya?"

Itulah inti dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para wartawan.

Nicol tersenyum beberapa saat, kemudian merangkul Rey. Dan Rey, mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum, mengikuti drama kecil yang telah diciptakan oleh Nicol beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sangat disayangkan, tetapi kami menolaknya." jawab keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"APA?!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan lebih lanjut lagi?"

"Lacus datang di waktu yang kurang tepat," masih Nicol yang menjawab. "seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebentar lagi kami akan menempuh ujian. Aku dengan ujian kenaikan kelas, sementara Rey dengan ujian akhir dan ujian untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Sekarang kami lebih memilih untuk meluangkan waktu kosong kami untuk belajar."

Para wartawan gosip terus memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar dengan jelas, mungkin karena mereka sebuah berbicara pada waktu bersamaan.

"Kami telah menjelaskannya kepada Lacus Clyne, dan dia mengerti, meski sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan kami." kali ini Rey yang angkat bicara.

"Tapi kalian berdua pintar!" teriak salah satu wartawan.

Rey memasang tampang kesal serta tersinggung. "Apakah ada sebuah peraturan yang melarang orang pintar untuk belajar? Apakah orang pintar tidak boleh belajar? Apakah belajar bagi orang pintar adalah sebuah aib? Sebuah perbuatan tercela?"

Suasana langsung hening seketika itu juga...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hahahahaha," Stellar tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menonton siaran langsung tersebut. Awalnya dia sempat menilai bahwa siaran langsung ini tidak berguna, namun ketika mendengar bahwa Lacus Clyne ingin mengajak Rey serta Nicol berduet dengannya, Stellar tidak jadi memindahkan saluran televisi. Dan meski dia jadi, rasanya akan percuma, sebab dia yakin, pasti seluruh saluran televisi sedang menyiarkannya. Jadi untuk apa bersusah payah?

"_Apakah ada sebuah peraturan yang melarang orang pintar untuk belajar? Apakah orang pintar tidak boleh belajar? Apakah belajar bagi orang pintar adalah sebuah aib? Sebuah perbuatan tercela?"_

Tawa Stellar semakin kencang saat mendengar jawaban Rey. Dia tahu Rey paling benci jika ada orang yang mempertanyakan alasannya belajar, sama seperti dirinya. Terkadang dia sering berpikir, apakah orang pintar itu memang tidak boleh belajar lagi? Kenapa banyak orang yang sering bertanya atau mengeluarkan pendapat bahwa untuk apa orang pintar belajar lagi? Toh mereka sudah pintar.

Para wartawan terdiam, sementara sosok kedua pria itu sudah menghilang dari sudut pandang kamera. Sang pembawa acara gosip sempat salah tingkah saat siaran sudah kembali ke dalam ruang studio. Dengan gugup dia berkata bahwa sudah waktunya untuk iklan komersial. Dan Stellar yakin, hal ini juga terjadi di beberapa saluran televisi yang lain.

Dengan cepat Stellar meraih telepon selularnya, dan mengirim pesan kepada Rey.

**Way to go, Rey! U have my support:)**

Tiga menit kemudian sebuah pesan singkat masuk, ternyata itu dari Rey.

**Mungkin akan lebih seru jika kau ada di sini dan membantu kami tadi, dan akan menjadi gosip terbaru. "Trio jenius OIHS mengamuk di depan para wartawan" =)). Nanti sore aku agak telat, nampaknya Gilbert ingin memarahiku :( **** karena telah menolak permintaan sang tuan putri...**

"Awwww..." tanpa disadari bibir Stellar membentuk senym kecil. Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol-tombol di handphone _flip _warna hitam tersebut.

**Awwwww :( ****... Jika kau ingin menangis, kau boleh menangis di pundakku sepuasnya. Gratis :D**

Stellar tertawa geli. Jika seandainya hal ini terjadi jauh sebelum masuknya Stellar ke rumah sakit, mungkin Stellar tidak akan sebaik ini, dia akan memaki Rey dan mengatakan bahwa pria itu telalu sombong dan tidak tahu diri.

**Thanks. Ok, see u later then **

Senyum Stellar semakin melebar. Dia terlalu sibuk ber-SMS ria dengan Rey, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan tampang kesal, sekaligus kalah telak. Tubuh Stellar langsung merosot ke bawah saat melihat sosok berambut ungu itu.

"Yuuna..."

"Sibuk SMS-an dengan selingkuhanmu yah?"

Stellar mengendus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, atau akan ada orang yang mendengarnya dan menarik kesimpulan yang salah mengenai hubungan kita."

"Tapi Stellaar-Chaaaaaan..."

Stellar tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan selanjutnya oleh Yuuna. dalam hati dia berharap Rey untuk datang ke sini, atau setidaknya, semoga sore cepat datang, atau semoga Yuuna cepat bosan menganggu hidup damainya.

Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Rey sekarang, bukan dengan yang lain...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Gilbert memijat keningnya. "Bisa tolong kau jelaskan alasan dari penolakanmu, Rey?"

Rey yang duduk menghadap Gilbert mengeluarkan suara. "Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi siang. Aku memiliki prinsip tersendiri sebagai seorang pianis, dan prinsip itu adalah aku tidak mau berduet dengan orang yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Tidak original."

Gladys Sensei angkat bicara. "Gilbert, bisa tolong berhenti menanyakan hal itu kepada Rey? Kau sudah bertanya hampir seratus kali, kau tahu? Bagaiamana jika sekarang kita membahas masalah yang lebih penting, yaitu kematian Miguel."

Shinn yang daritadi diam mengangguk setuju. Begitu juga dengan Heine yang baru pertama kali ini masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Walau dia juga seorang Penyihir, tapi dia jarang berhubungan dengan Gilbert. Selama dia di sekolah, dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan mengenai Penyihir. Dia hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa yang tidak mengenal para Penyihir.

"Baiklah," Gilbert menghembuskan nafas kecewa yang sangat panjang. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Miguel Aiman tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Penyebab pastinya belum diketahui, tetapi para polisi sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Sementara dari penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh para Penyihir yang bekerja sebagai seorang polisi di perbatasan Orb dengan PLANT, ada indikasi bahwa Miguel tewas karena sebuah sihir. Sihir itu menyebabkan dia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, dan menyebabkan sedan yang dia tumpangi menabrak sebuah mobil tangki." Gilbert membacakan ringkasan laporan yang diberikan kepadanya tadi siang oleh seorang polisi kepercayaannya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melihatnya melalui ingatan Miguel sebelum dia tewas? Kita bisa memanggil Mind Reader terbaik kita, Andrew Waltfeld."

Gilbert menggeleng sedih. "Sayangnya, seluruh ingatan Miguel sudah dihapus. Siapa pun pelakunya, dia sangat hebat."

"Lalu? Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?" tanya Rey.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Heine?" Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heine yang duduk di sebelah Shinn.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Tidak... Oh! Dia bilang, dia ingin mencari keberadaan Cagalli. Hanya itu saja. Tapi yah, memangnya siapa yang tidak melakukannya? Semua orang sedang mencarinya sekarang."

"Tapi reaksi Muruta Sensei sedikit membuatku khawatir." kata Gladys Sensei pelan.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Entah, ini hanya perasaanku saja. Memang kita tidak seharusnya membuat pernyataan yang hanya berdasarkan perasaan, tetapi..."

Wajah Gilbert terlihat tertarik. "Tetapi biasanya, perasaan seorang wanita benar..."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Ya, mungkin ada penyusup di dalam ZAFT."

Semua terdiam ketika mendengar pernyataan Gilbert barusan, menatap pria berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya serta terkejut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Jadi, Miguel benar-benar..."

"Ya, benar Tuanku." terdengar suara Muruta Sensei di ujung telepon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk laporanmu. Hati-hati, Muruta."

"Terima kasih, Lord Jibril."

Pria berambut _silver _itu meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. "Dan disaat lokasi tubuh Cagalli hampir didapat..." ucapnya pelan.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian terdengar suara 'masuk.'

Dua orang pria datang sambil menarik paksa sosok pria berambut hijau, sedangkan tiga lagi berdiri di belakang mereka sambil membawa senjata.

Wajah Lord Jibril berubah menjadi kesal, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau..."

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah pria berambut hijau tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku, bedebah kecil, apa kau yang membocorkan rahasia bahwa Miguel akan bergabung dengan Blue Cosmos sehingga dia dibunuh oleh seorang Penyihir?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, membuatnya mendapat satu hantaman di perut. Lord Jibril menarik kerah baju pria dihadapannya. "Sting, kalau kau tidak segera bicara, dua adik kecilmu yang berharga itu akan menanggung akibatnya..."

Mata Sting membesar saat mendengar ucapan Lord Jibril. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menghantam wajah pria berkulit pucat itu menggunakan keningnya hingga darah keluar dari hidung Lord Jibril.

"Bangsat!" Lord Jibril kembali meninju Sting, tapi kali ini menggunakan ujung senjata laras panjang yang dibawa oleh penjaga. Dia terus memukuli Sting hingga pria itu jatuh terkapar, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Lord Jibril berhenti memukuli Sting, yang ada dengan posisi Sting yang tidak berdaya tersebut, dia semakin gencar menghantam tubuh Sting yang sudah babak belur.

"Sialan, jika saja bukan karena janji yang aku buat dengan Neo enam tahun silam, kalian semua sudah mati! Bangsat kecil kurang ajar, kau harus belajar untuk menghormati orang yang telah memberimu makan!"

Setelah puas memukuli Sting, Lord Jibril memerintahkan agar penjaga membawa Sting ke ruang perawatan sebelum akhirnya kembali mengurung dia ke dalam ruang tahanan bawah tanah. Semenjak kejadian dua minggu silam, Sting sudah dikurung di bawah tanah atas kesalahan yang dia buat. Kesalahan yang membuat Clotho tewas terbunuh ketika mereka sedang menyerang gedung serba guna Orb. Karena Sting terkejut melihat sosok Stellar di sana.

Dengan kesadaran yang nyaris menghilang, Sting bisa mendengar caci maki serta teriakan frustasi Lord Jibril. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, dia sempat memanggil nama seseorang. "Neo..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Udara pantai di sore hari memang sangat menyenangkan. Begitu damai dan tenang. Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berjalan santai sambil menenteng ember yang berisi ikan hasil pancingannya hari ini, senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Untuk merayakan kembalinya Lacus dengan selamat, mungkin aku akan meminta Murrue untuk memasak sesuatu yang spesial." gumam pria dengan luka gores di wajahnya itu dengan gembira.

Namun kegembiraannya dengan cepat pudar ketika melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat tergeletak tidak bergerak di hamparan pasir pantai. Ember yang penuh berisi ikan-ikan tersebut terjatuh, begitu juga dengan pancingan yang baru ia beli sebulan yang lalu.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAAA!" dia berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri sosok tersebut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Gelap._

_Ini di mana?_

_Bukannya aku tadi sedang bertarung dengan Kira? Apa yang terjadi?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih menyeruak masuk.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mata zamrud itu berkedip berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan perubahaan cahaya yang sangat drastis itu. Di hadapannya terbentang langit malam yang damai, namun dipenuhi tanda bahwa badai akan segera tiba. Ia merendahkan sedikit sudut pandangnya, dan dia melihatnya. Sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, sosok yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Cagalli..." ia membisikkan nama wanita berambut pirang itu.

Tetapi yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, seolah tidak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan penuh rindu tersebut.

Ketika tangan pria berambut _navy blue _itu bergerak ke depan, terdengar suara pedang yang menusuk sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah, tubuh Cagalli.

"TIDAK! CAGALLIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dan saat itu, kegelapan kembali menghampiri dirinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meyrin tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya mau membantu tetangga mereka, Ledonir Kisaka. Memang, Kisaka sering membantu mereka. Tetapi, berapa banyak orang yang mau menerima permintaan seperti ini? Permintaan tolong yang terdengar sedikit aneh, yaitu merawat kenalan Kisaka. Sebab Kisaka harus pergi, dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria berambut _navy blue _itu sendirian, sebab dia tidak punya sanak saudara di Orb, dan dia tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit, sebab pihak rumah sakit pasti akan menolaknya karena pria ini tidak bisa membayar tagihannya nanti.

Tetapi saat menyadari siapa kenalan Kisaka, Meyrin sedikit melunak dan setuju dengan keputusan sang kakak. Itu adalah pria yang dia tabrak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia kira mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Meyrin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam terlonjat kaget. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dia berlari menuju ke kamar tempat pria itu beristirahat.

Sosok pria itu terlihat kacau, seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Matanya yang waspada segera menyadari kehadiran Meyrin di dalam ruangan ini. "Siapa kau?!"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Meyrin balik bertanya.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?!" bentak pria itu. Dan kemudian dari telapak tangannya keluar sebuah api kecil berwarna merah.

Meyrin yang terkejut terpekik nyaring. "Nee-Chaaaaaaaan!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar deru kaki tengah berlari menyusuri lorong rumah yang tidak begitu panjang. Wajah Lunamaria sedikit terkejut dan panik ketika melihat pria yang mereka rawat mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya!

"Siapa kalian?!" ia kembali bertanya.

Dengan gerakan defensif, Lunamaria berdiri di hadapan Meyrin. Dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Meyrin untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Nee-Chan, kau..." Meyrin menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan ngeri bercampur horor.

Sementara Lunamaria hanya bisa menunduk sedih ketika sebuah api berwarna merah keluar dari telapak tangannya.

* * *

_Yaaaay, Luna-Chan juga seorang penyihir! Cihuuuy, akhirny sampai juga ke part ini. Jujur, ini salah satu part favorit saia dalam fic ini! Dan kekuatan Cagalli akhirny terkuak juga. Tenang, saia tidak setega itu dengan membiarkan seseorang mendapatkan Cagalli. Walau, sempat tergoda beberapa sesaat, tapi niat itu saia urungkan  
_

_Ok, saia mau cerita tentang pemilihan Miguel. Plot sebelumny saia ingin memunculkan Prayer Reverie, itu loh salah satu kloning ayahny Mu. Tapiiiii, berhubung Prayer cuma muncul di Astray, gak jadi deh. Dan memutuskan untuk memakai Miguel. Walau sempat bingung antara Miguel atau Heine, namun pilihan jatuh ke Miguel. Maafkan daku abang Taka..._


	10. Additional Act I-II

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise  
**

**Additional Act. I-II : Two Years Ago  
**

_Permulaan dari akhir pertempuran antara manusia dengan Penyihir dimulai dua tahun silam. _

_Ketika mereka bertemu, dan saling berusaha memahami satu sama lain..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga tahun yang lalu..._

"_Dokumen pertama mengenai Penyihir ditemukan 50 tahun silam oleh Al Da Flaga, seorang epigraf yang tengah memimpin kegiatan ekskavasi di kota Dominion, 35 KM di sebelah timur laut kota Junius 7. Kegiatan ekskavasi dilakukan setelah seorang penduduk melaporkan temuan tulang hewan berukuran besar ke PLANT University, satu-satunya universitas di PLANT yang memiliki jurusan Arkeologi. Pada awalnya para peneliti sempat kebingungan, sebab tulang tersebut sangat berbeda dengan tulang dari hewan-hewan punah yang telah ditemukan, dan untuk memberikan jawaban sementara, para ahli paleoantropologi mengatakan bahwa tulang tersebut adalah tulang naga, hewan legenda yang pada awalnya diragukan keberadaannya. Tetapi, semenjak tulang yang diperkirakan bagian ekor tersebut ditemukan, legenda tentang naga mulai diperhitungkan._

_Beberapa survei sempat dilaksanakan sebelum akhirnya dibentuk tim ekskavasi yang diketuai oleh Al Da Flaga, tim yang beranggotakan para ahli dari berbagai bidang ilmu dari universitas ternama di PLANT dan Orb melakukan ekskavasi selama setahun di sana. Pada bulan keenam, Al Da Flaga menemukan sebuah dokumen yang ditulis di media berupa lempengan emas. Dokumen tersebut ditulis menggunakan huruf dan bahasa yang sama seperti yang digunakan di Kerajaan Orb seribu tahun silam. Dokumen tersebut menceritakan tentang manusia pemilik kekuatan yang aneh serta menyeramkan. Tetapi sayangnya dokumen tersebut ditemukan tidak dalam kondisi utuh, sehingga informasi yang didapat tidak begitu jelas._

_Pada bulan terakhir, dokumen lain ditemukan, lokasinya sekitar 10 KM sebelah barat dari lokasi tempat dokumen pertama ditemukan. Dokumen ini menceritakan mengenai serangan manusia ke tempat tinggal para Penyihir. Dan semenjak itu, Penyihir menjadi salah satu objek penelitian yang layak untuk diteliti lebih lanjut."_

Seorang guru pria tengah menjelaskan intisari dari bab 7 yang membahas mengenai Penyihir, disaat yang bersamaan salah satu murid perempuan yang duduk di paling belakang tengah tertunduk. Mata _hazel _-nya berbinar saat melihat kobaran api kecil yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_50 tahun silam Al Da Flaga melakukan kesalahan fatal, yaitu membocorkan rahasia mengenai keberadaan kaum Penyihir ke umat manusia. Beberapa dokumen ditemukan. Mungkin, bagi manusia penemuan itu adalah sebuah batu awal dalam penelitian mengenai Penyihir, tetapi bagi kaum Penyihir itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal. Semenjak penyerangan yng dilakukan oleh para manusia seribu tahun silam, para leluhur kita yang selamat bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan kontak lagi dengan manusia, dan untuk memastikan hal itu, para leluhur mendirikan ZAFT, sebuah organisasi militer yang mengawasi setiap interaksi antara Penyihir dengan manusia. Pada awalnya, para leluhur hidup di tempat terpencil, tetapi seiring dengan waktu, semakin bertambahnya jumlah kaum Penyihir, tempat terpencil itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi sebuah kota dengan kebudayaan yang cukup maju. Para leluhur kembali membangun kebudayaan Penyihir._

_Dokumen-dokumen yang ditemukan, atau lebih tepatnya dibocorkan oleh Al Da Flaga untungnya tidak berisi informasi vital, itu hanya berupa catatan harian seorang Vulgatior. Tetapi ditemukannya tulang naga, itu sesuatu yang diluar perhitungan. Namun, meski dokumen yang ditemukan tidak berisi informasi penting, para petinggi ZAFT menilai bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Al Da Flaga adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Oleh sebab itu, Al Da Flaga dihukum mati. Dan semenjak itu pula, perang antara Penyihir dan manusia dimulai."_

Seorang murid berambut biru tua tengah mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya sambil sesekali melirik ke luar jendela.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dua tahun yang lalu..._

"Aku tidak bisa menyelidiki pulau itu, Gilbert. Kau tahu bahwa Tim Le Creuset diberi perintah langsung oleh Yang Mulia Patrick Zala untuk menangkap Kira Yamato." seorang pria berambut pirang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan sebuah handuk biru. Di mejanya terdapat sebuah topeng, dan tidak jauh dari topeng itu ada botol kecil berisi obat-obatan. Dia sedang bercakap-cakap via telepon yang sedang dalam kondisi _loudspeaker _diaktifkan.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengirim salah satu anggota saja? Tidak perlu seluruh tim pergi ke sana," Gilbert sedikit mendesak. "Kau tidak akan kecewa jika kau mengirim seseorang ke pulau tersebut."

"Ho?" Rau tertarik. "Ada apa di pulau itu?"

"Kau akan tahu jika kau setuju membantuku."

Rau tertawa. "Kau memang tahu bagaimana cara memainkan kartumu, Gilbert. Baiklah, kirimkan data pulau itu kepadaku. Akan aku cari orang yang tepat untuk melaksanakan tugas ini."

Setelah telepon ditutup, Rau menekan _intercom_, tidak jauh dari telepon. "Tolong suruh Athrun Zala ke ruanganku tiga jam lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang prajurit berambut biru tua terlihat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Rau, diketuknya pintu tersebut hingga terdengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam. Terlihat sosok Rau Le Creuset dengan seragam _White Coat _sedang bersandar santai di kursi kerjanya. Setelah pria itu berdiri cukup dekat dengan meja kerjanya, Rau mendorong setumpuk kertas ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki pulau tersebut, Athrun."

Athrun mengambil kertas dari atas meja Rau, membacanya dengan seksama. "Tetapi pulau ini tidak berpenghuni, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda mengenai aktifitas yang mencurigakan. GUNDAM utama di PLANT menangkap sedikit aura Penyihir dari sana dua hari yang lalu. Bisa saja itu..." matanya membesar ketika membaca sebuah paragraf yang menjelaskan mengenai aura Penyihir yang dimaksud. "Seorang Absorber, tapi aku kira..."

Rau tersenyum licik. "Menarik bukan? Absorber, Penyihir tingkat Uncius yang dikatakan sudah punah seribu tahun silam, ternyata masih ada. Apa kau tertarik untuk mencari tahu siapa Penyihir itu, Athrun?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku harap kau tidak mengatakan mengenai hal ini kepada orang lain. Paham? Dan kau akan berangkat besok pagi."

Sekali lagi Athrun memberikan anggukan kepala, lalu memberi hormat sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan Rau.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Athrun tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kehadiran si Absorber. Penyihir yang memiliki sihir kemampuan untuk menyerap kekuatan Penyihir lainnya yang berada di dekatnya, serta membuat para Penyihir tidak bisa menggunakan sihir mereka ketika berada di dekat sang Absorber. Athrun pernah membaca mengenai Absorber, tetapi dia hanya mengira bahwa itu hanya sebuah legenda, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Status seorang Penyihir ditentukan oleh kekuatan yang dia miliki. Vulgatior adalah Penyihir biasa, 55% Penyihir adalah Vulgatior. Dearka dan Nicol adalah Vulgatior. Mereka hanya bisa menggunakan sihir 6 element ; api, air, listrik, udara, tanah, dan logam. tetapi tidak memiliki kemampuan unik. Element bisa ditingkatkan kekuatannya, seperti api yang warnanya menjadi biru itu artinya kekuatannya bertambah, dan udara yang bisa berubah menjadi badai. Sementara kegelapan itu sendiri bukan itu bukan salah satu sihir element, melainkan aura seorang Penyihir yang keluar ketika dia mulai menggunakan kekuatannya. Semakin gelap auranya, maka semakin besar kekuatan yang digunakan. Jadi jika ingin mengetahui apakah Penyihir itu serius atau tidak, kau bisa melihatnya dari aura yang dia keluarkan.

Di atas Vulgatoir ada Egregius. Yang membedakan Egregius dengan para Vulgatior adalah mereka memiliki sihir unik, seperti bisa menyembuhkan luka hingga meningkatkan kekuatan. Mereka tetap bisa menggunakan sihir 6 element, dan jumlah mereka diperkirakan ada sekitar 40%. Tetapi status ini tidak bersifat mutlak, seorang Vulgatoir bisa menjadi Egregius jika mereka berhasil menguasai salah satu sihir khusus, dan Egregius bisa menjadi Vulgatoir. Jika seorang Egregius melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membahayakan kaum Penyihir, maka kekuatannya akan diambil, dan dia menjadi Vulgatoir. Atau yang paling buruk, mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa, atau mati. Hanya itu pilihan bagi Egregius yang dinilai melakukan kesalahan di mata organisasi ZAFT.

Dan yang paling atas, adalah Uncius. Tidak semua Penyihir bisa menjadi Uncius, tidak ada latihan untuk menjadi Uncius. Hanya segelintir Penyihir yang terlahir sebagai Uncius. Uncius bisa menggunakan seluruh sihir yang bisa digunakan oleh Vulgatoir dan Egregius dan mereka tidak memiliki batas waktu seperti Egregius, ditambah mereka memiliki sihir khusus, dan mereka memiliki sebutan tersendiri, sesuai dengan sihir yang mereka miliki :

Salutator, Penyihir yang bisa memanggil naga, hewan legenda yang sudah punah. Naga tersebut tidak bisa mati, selama Salutator yang memanggilnya masih hidup. Sejauh ini, Penyihir yang merupakan seorang Salutator hanyalah Kira Yamato, meski menurut desas-desus yang berhembus, Kira bukanlah Salutator satu-satunya di dunia.

Dream Witch, Penyihir yang bisa memasuki mimpi orang lain hingga menciptakan mimpi sendiri. Selain bisa memasuki mimpi, mereka bisa menculik kesadaran seseorang dari dalam mimpi, kemudian mengurungnya, atau yang terparah, membunuhnya. Di masa ini, hanya ada dua Dream Witch yang tersisa, yaitu Rau Le Creuset dan Rey Za Burrel. Lima puluh tahun silam, ada seorang Dream Witch yang mengkhianati kaum Penyihir, yaitu Al Da Flaga. Demi menjaga rahasia keberadaan para Penyihir, Al Da Flaga dibunuh, dan jiwanya digunakan untuk menciptakan Dream Witch yang baru, sebab anak beliau satu-satunya bukan seorang Dream Witch. Semua ini dilakukan agar Dream Witch tidak punah.

Kemudian ada Time Witch. Seperti namanya, sihirnya berhubungan dengan waktu. Dia bisa pergi ke masa lalu dan masa depan, dan Lacus Clyne adalah Time Witch abad ini. Tetapi sayangnya Lacus belum menguasai sihir ini dengan sempurna, padahal jika seorang Time Witch sudah menguasai sihirnya, dia bisa menghentikan waktu. Sekarang, yang bisa dilakukan Lacus hanya sebatas melakukan perjalanan antar waktu.

Sementara Athrun Zala sendiri adalah seorang Necromancer. Penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Tapi untuk melaksanakannya, dia membutuhkan tubuh orang yang bersangkutan. Jika tidak ada, dia harus menciptakannya sendiri. Maka dari itu Athrun sering bereksperimen dengan mayat. Sebab dia harus menemukan bagian tubuh yang mirip atau paling tidak mendekati tubuh asli dari jiwa yang mau dihidupkan kembali. Tetapi kemudian Athrun mengembangkan sihirnya ke level yang lebih tinggi, sehingga dia bisa membangkitkan hewan hingga mahluk legenda seperti naga.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Absorber. Penyihir yang memiliki sihir kemampuan untuk menyerap kekuatan Penyihir lainnya yang berada di dekatnya, serta membuat para Penyihir tidak bisa menggunakan sihir mereka ketika berada di dekatnya. Hingga saat ini, Absorber selalu dianggap sebagai sebuah legenda, sama seperti naga.

Tetapi nampaknya, mulai saat ini, Absorber bukan hanya sebuah legenda...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dua hari yang lalu..._

"Cagalli, berhenti!" teriak Kisaka yang sedang berlari jauh di belakang Cagalli.

Dengan kesal Cagalli berhenti, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kisaka?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Cagalli!" Kisaka mencengkram lengan Cagalli. "Apakah tujuan pelarian dari seorang anak presiden adalah medan perang!?"

"Aku tidak kabur, Kisaka!" bentak Cagalli sambil berontak. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan perang ini, dan sekarang, hanya inilah cara yang aku tahu!"

"Ayahmu..."

"Jika ayahku memang benar peduli kepadaku, seharusnya dia akan melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk menghentikan perang ini." kata Cagalli penuh emosi. "Lepaskan aku, Kisaka. Aku harus membantu Kira dan yang lainnya."

Gigi Kisaka saling beradu. "Tugasku adalah melindungimu, Cagalli! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu..."

'**Buk!'**

Satu tinju mendarat di perut Kisaka.

"Maafkan aku, Kisaka. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini..." bisik Cagalli tepat di telinga Kisaka saat pria itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Cagalli mendengar ucapan Kira, bahwa kapal yang akan dia naiki itu menuju langsung ke wilayah PLANT, dan kapal itu adalah sebuah umpan untuk menciptakan medan pertempuran di wilayah perairan PLANT. Baru beberapa meter kapal tersebut memasuki wilayah PLANT, pesawat tempur milik ZAFT sudah menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping, para prajurit di dalam kapal tersebut tidak tahu bahwa kapal itu adalah sebuah umpan. Untungnya Cagalli selamat karena dia sempat memasang pelindung di sekitarnya, tetapi dia terdampar di sebuah pulau tidak berpenghuni setelah ledakan kapal tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga beratus-ratus kilo meter.

Dengan langkah tertarih Cagalli menelusuri pantai, kemudian berjalan masuk semakin dalam ke hutan yang berada di tengah-tengah pulau, tetapi nampaknya pulau ini memang kecil. Cagalli hanya butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk menjelajah seluruh wilayah pulau. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika Cagalli kembali lagi di pantai untuk mencari ikan. Perang sudah terjadi di wilayah perairan ini, jadi tidak mungkin bila Cagalli menggunakan sihirnya dari sini, pihak ZAFT maupun pihak Earth Alliance pasti akan mendeteksinya, dan itu tidak bagus.

"Untunglah aku sedikit paham mengenai _survival _di alam bebas," gumam Cagalli setelah sampai di dalam sebuah gua.

Api unggun menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di dalam gua, menemani Cagalli yang sedang mengecek barang bawaannya. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara meriam yang ditembakan, bunyi benda yang menghantam permukaan air laut. Tetapi entah kenapa, bagi Cagalli, semua tu terasa sangat dekat. Begitu dekat... Sampai-sampai Cagalli merasa bahwa dia mendengar jerit kesakitan para tentara ketika menjelang ajal mereka.

Cagalli memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan campur aduk di hatinya, dan nyaris membuat dia ingin memuntahkan seluruh perasaan aneh itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah berdiri tegak di langit ketika sebuah parasut mendarat di bibir pantai pulau yang sudah menjadi wilayah pertempuran. Si penerjun melepaskan parasut, kemudian helmnya. Iris berwarna hijau zamrud tersebut mengawasi seluruh penjuru pantai, dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bundar seukuran bola tenis, di layarnya tidak terdapat tanda-tanda mencurigakan, hanya hitam. Rambut warna biru tuanya bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin

"Mungkin aku harus berjalan lebih jauh untuk menemukan si Absorber." gumam Athrun sambil memasukan kembali alat berbentuk bundar tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Tidak ada suara selain deru ombak serta hembusan angin. Pertempuran yang terjadi di wilayah perairan ini sudah berhenti dua jam yang lalu, dengan kekalahan untuk kedua belah pihak. Tidak jelas kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu, tetapi, saat Athrun sedang berada di dalam pesawat terbang yang membawanya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bangkai-bangkai kapal yang masih diselimuti oleh api biru Api biru, ya, hanya Penyihir yang bisa memunculkan api biru. Jika kapal tersebut hancur karena teknologi manusia, seharusnya api berwarna merah, bukan biru. Jadi ada kemungkinan bahwa yang menghancurkan seluruh armada laut ZAFT dan Earth Alliance adalah sang Absorber.

"Nampaknya pulau ini memang tidak berpenghuni," kata Athrun dengan suara berbisik. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, atau aku akan menembakmu." kata Cagalli yang sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Athrun. "Sekarang, berputar!"

Dengan gerakan lambat Athrun melakukan perintah Cagalli, sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Buang senjatamu sekarang!" perintah Cagalli lantang.

Athrun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, sementara tangan kirinya meraih sarung pistol, membukanya dengan pelan, kemudian melempar pistol tersebut ke dekat kaki Cagalli. Pantulan sinar matahari dari gagang pistol Athrun membuat Cagalli sedikit silau. Saat Cagalli sedang lengah, Athrun menarik sebilah pisau dari dalam sepatunya, kemudian berlari ke depan dan mendorong Cagalli hingga terjatuh. Dan mencengkram rompi warna hijau yang dikenakan oleh wanita yang berada di bawahnya sekarang.

Cagalli yang dalam kondisi lengah terkejut saat Athrun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, pistol yang dia pegang barusan terlepas karena dia tidak memegangnya dengan benar. Ketika ujung pisau tersebut mendekat, secara tidak sadar dan diliputi oleh rasa takut, Cagalli berteriak.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Athrun terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. "Kau, kau perempuan...?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini pria?!" bentak Cagalli emosi.

Athrun mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya, dan berdiri, sementara Cagalli masih sesenggukan.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau tentara?" tanya Athrun dengan penuh waspada.

"Bagi kalian, semua orang itu tentara, huh?" gerutu Cagalli sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Mata _hazel _-nya mengamati sosok pria berambut _navy blue _yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Pantas, kau tentara ZAFT."

'**Bip, bip, bip, biiiiip.'**

Kening Cagalli mengkerut ketika mendengar suara barusan. "Apa itu?"

Wajah Athrun sedikit tidak percaya, stadi itu adalah suara GUNDAM yang telah dimodifikasi untuk menemukan sang Absorber. "Kau, kau Absorber?"

"Darimana kau..."

'**Deg!'**

Cagalli dan Athrun jatuh bersamaan. Mata mereka membesar, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit, detak jantung mereka semakin tidak beraturan, sama seperti nafas mereka yang berantakan, seperti baru selesai lari _sprint_. Keduanya mengerang kesakitan disaat yang sama. Yang berbeda adalah tubuh Cagalli semakin dingin, seolah dia baru saja keluar dari lemari pendingin, sementara tubuh Athrun menjadi sangat panas. Saking panasnya, Athrun takut bahwa tubuhnya bisa meleleh kapanpun. Sesuatu keluar dari hidung Athrun. Darah. Darah segar, darahnya.

"Kau... Kau seorang Uncius?" tanya Cagalli sambil terus menekan dada kirinya.

Athrun tidak bisa menjawab, udara yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tidak cukup. Pandangannya mulai kabur, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei, siapapun namamu, tetap sadar!" teriak Cagalli. "Kalau kau, kalau kau tidak bisa menahannya, yang akan aku serap bukan hanya kemampuanmu saja, tetapi juga nyawamu!"

Tubuh Athrun terjatuh ke depan.

"Sial!" teriak Cagalli. Dengan langkah tertatih dia berjalan mendekati Athrun. "Hei, ayolah bung, sadar!" Cagalli menggulingkan tubuh Athrun ke samping, wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Sial, sial, sial!" sambil terus menahan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Cagalli meraih tangan kanan Athrun, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon, sadarlah Athruuuuun!" teriakan Cagalli teredam oleh amukan gelombang air laut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Tapi, Sir, kita harus menemukan Athrun! Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa..."

"Nicol," Rau menghentikan ocehan Nicol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya, tetapi sudah membuatnya sangat pusing. "Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Sir!"

Rau memberi perintah untuk berhenti bicara kepada Nicol menggunakan tangannya. "Kita baru saja tiba di sini, jadi kita tidak mungkin langsung pergi. Dan kita tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi."

Nicol masih terus mendesak. "Tapi Sir, Athrun adalah bagian dari tim kita. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, kita harus membantunya, bukan?"

Rau menghembuskan nafas. "Besok pagi kita akan pergi mencari Athrun."

Nicol tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Sir!"

Rau mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Nicol untuk keluar.

"Ya, semoga dia sudah bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai Penyihir itu besok pagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maaf, Kira, aku tahu kau lelah, tetapi kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di perairan musuh." kata Murrue sebelum Kira kembali pergi untuk mencari Cagalli menggunakan naganya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Murrue-San. Cagalli adalah bagian dari kita."_

"_Aku tahu, tapi aku harap kau hati-hati. Sebab kita tidak tahu wilayah musuh, dan aku dengar pertempuran masih terjadi di wilayah perairan PLANT di sekitar Carpentaria."_

_Kira mengangguk. "Aku tahu."_

"_Tidak perlu lama-lama, kembalilah setelah tiga jam. Aku tidak kau kurang istirahat, sebab kami membutuhkanmu."_

Itu empat jam yang lalu. Kira memang sengaja tidak membawa alat komunikasi, dan tidak ada Penyihir di kapal laut yang membawa kru Archangel.

"Cagalli, di mana kau?" Mata abu-abu Kira terus mengawasi lautan yang luas di bawahnya, dan pemandangan itu terlihat.

Kapal-kapal yang diselimuti oleh api biru. Kira tersentak kaget, kemudian merendahkan naganya untuk melihat kapal yang terbakar itu lebih dekat. "Ini, ini perbuatan Penyihir. Tapi siapa? Aku tidak merasakan aura Cagalli di sekitar sini. Untuk menghanguskan seratus kapal, dia pasti membutuhkan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Jadi, siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seekor naga berwarna merah dan seorang pria berambut hitam menaikinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Dingin._

_Di mana aku? _

_Apa yang terjadi? _

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Deru ombak yang tenang menarik kesadaran Athrun kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, hamparan pasir putih yang terkena sinar matahari terbenam adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Athrun. Kepalanya terasa berat, setiap tulang dalam tubuhnya seperti mau copot, perutnya terasa mual, mulutnya sulit digerakan.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seorang wanita dari samping Athrun.

Dengan susah payah, Athrun memutar kepalanya ke kanan, dan mendapatkan sosok Cagalli tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Iris _hazel _tersebut menatap lega ke arah Athrun. "Kau...Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak tahu kemampuan seorang Absorber?"

"Dia bisa menyerap..."

"Kau baru saja mengalaminya," Cagalli memotong kalimat Athrun. "Biasanya, jika Penyihir yang aku serap kekuatannya hanya Vulgatior atau Egregius, aku tidak pernah pingsan Tapi, berhubung kau adalah Necromancer, mau tidak mau aku juga ikut pingsan. Kekuatanmu terlalu besar."

Athrun bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Cagalli. "Jadi begini rasanya, jika kekuatanmu diserap. Tapi tadi kau sempat bilang soal menyerap nyawa atau sebagainya..."

"Ya, jika Penyihir yang aku serap kekuatannya tidak sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya, nyawanya terancam. Ingat, kekuatan Penyihir tersimpan di dalam jiwanya. Jadi..."

"Jika kekuatannya hancur, jiwanya juga akan hancur, dan begitu sebaliknya." Athrun melanjutkan penjelasan Cagalli.

"Tapi kau lumayan, tidak seperti Uncius pertama yang aku serap kekuatannya." puji Cagalli disela tawanya.

"Oh ya? Siapa Uncius pertama yang kau serap kekuatannya?"

Cagalli tertawa. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu."

Athrun mengendus geli. "Ya, kau benar..."

Suasana menjadi sunyi mendadak, tidak kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya ada deru ombak yang menghempas pantai, serta angin yang semakin kencang.

"Nampaknya badai akan segera tiba," kata Athrun pelan.

"Badai sudah ada dari dulu, jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya..."

Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan heran. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi hujan untuk turun dan mengguyur pulau tersebut. Tetapi kedua manusia yang berada di pinggir pantai belum bergerak, sesuatu membuat mereka tertahan di pantai. Sesuatu itu, berasal dari dalam lubuk hati mereka...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Tapi kau cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang prajurit," kata Cagalli setelah berhasil menyalakan api menggunakan sihirnya.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku?!" gerutu Athrun sambil membanting dua buah batu yang dia temukan di dalam gua.

Cagalli tertawa. "Kau berada di dekatku, itulah kenapa kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihirmu."

Athrun akhirnya duduk di seberang api unggun. Pakaian mereka berdua basah terkena hujan barusan, ditambah kecelakaan kecil dimana mereka berdua harus terpeleset ketika berlari melewati batu-batu kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai gua ini. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ada pakaian yang sedang dikeringkan di dekat api unggun.

"Apa kau ikut andil dalam penghancuran kota Heliopolis?" suara rendah Cagalli memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika jawabannya iya?" Athrun balik bertanya.

"Heliopolis kota netral! Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa di luar sana ada Penyihir! Kenapa kalian tega menghancurkan Heliopolis?!" Cagalli masih menagih jawaban. "Bahkan kalian dengan teganya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah serangan teroris! Kalian Penyihir memang penakut!"

"Jika kita membiarkan manusia tetap hidup, mereka yang akan membunuh kita, sama seperti seribu tahun silam."

"Tapi toh buktinya Penyihir tidak punah! Kita adalah bukti hidup akan selamatnya para pendahulu kita!"

Keduanya saling tatap, kobaran api unggun terpantul di mata masing-masing.

"Apa kau akan menunggu hingga seluruh kaum kita musnah, baru kau akan bertindak?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mencari cara agar manusia dan Penyihir bisa hidup berdampingan. Sebab, pada dasarnya kita sama."

Athrun tertawa sinis. "Sama? Maaf, tapi seingatku, bukan para Penyihir yang menghancurkan kota Genesis sepuluh tahun silam. Padahal di kota itu tidak ada Egregius apalagi Uncius!" dengan nada suara berat Athrun melanjutkan. "Ibuku ada di sana..."

"Lantas apakah hal itu membenarkan tindakanmu? Kau tahu, bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan orang tua karena perang. Ada ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan anak yang kehilangan ibu mereka, atau bahkan semua orang yang dia kenal!"

"Dan karena itu, kenapa kami bertarung! Umat manusia tidak boleh dibiarkan tetap hidup, atau mereka akan membunuh kita semua, dan akan semakin banyak anak yang kehilangan ibunya sepertiku."

"Memangnya apa salah para manusia? Karena mereka membunuh leluhur kita seribu tahun silam? Aku yakin, pasti ada alasannya tersendiri kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan, yang aku tahu manusia membunuh leluhur kita, dan aku harus melindungi kaum Penyihir agar kejadian mengerikan itu tidak akan terulang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Cagalli tidak berkata apa-apa, dia memeluk kakinya. Athrun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mengenai jawaban atau kalimat apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh orang berada di hadapannya. Cagalli semakin merapatkan selimut yang diberikan oleh Athrun.

"Dan sekarang, bolehkah jika aku yang bertanya?"

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Samar-samar, aku sempat mendengar kau memanggil namaku ketika kau sedang menyerap kekuatanku." Athrun berhenti, berusaha membaca arti mimik wajah Cagalli, tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil sebab terhalang oleh api. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Cagalli mengeritkan kening. "Tidak, aku tidak memanggil namamu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu namamu, bagaimana aku bisa memanggil namamu?"

Athrun menghembuskan nafas, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Maaf, mungkin aku yang salah dengar. Kau tahu, jika kau sudah sangat dekat dengan kematian, terkadang kau mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Ya..." gumam Cagalli tidak jelas. Dia sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Kecuali untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sinar matahari terbit belum menyinari seluruh bagian dari pulau kecil ini, tetapi dua penghuni gua sudah bangun, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Pertempuran sudah

"Paling tidak aku bangun dalam kondisi hidup," ucap Cagalli dengan wajah sinis.

Athrun tidak menggubrisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu bagaimana caramu sampai ke sini."

"Ho, dan sejak kapan tentara ZAFT memperhatikanku?"

Athrun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Kapal laut yang aku tumpangi ternyata sebuah umpan untuk memulai perang di perairan Carpentaria. Jadi, terima kasih karena hal itu, aku terdampar di pulau ini."

"Paling tidak kau harus bersyukur karena terdampar dalam keadaan hidup." Athrun tersenyum.

"Ya, dan aku harus berterima kasih, karena aku mendapatkan kekuatan sebagai seorang Necromancer. Lalu, apa tujuanmu ke sini? Apa kau juga terdampar secara ajaib ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku ke sini untuk memastikan apakah aura Penyihir yang ditangkap GUNDAM utama di PLANT benar atau sebuah kesalahan, dan nampaknya itu benar."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Paling tidak, jika aku dikejar-kejar oleh tentara ZAFT, aku tahu siap ayang harus aku salahkan."

Mereka sudah keluar dari dalam gua, saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Cagalli."

"Huh?"

"Namaku Cagalli. Dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu siapa namaku, kau sudah menyebutkannya kemarin."

Cagalli tertawa sinis. "Oh ya, maaf, bung. Aku baru ingat kalau namamu bung!"

"Athrun." kata Athrun disela senyumnya. "Aku rasa, kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu saat nanti, Cagalli."

"Tidak," Cagalli menggeleng. "kita akan berjumpa di masa depan, Athrun." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai jumpa di masa depan, Cagalli."

Mereka berdua berpisah, berjalan di jalan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, jalan yang mereka ambil, akan kembali bersinggungan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau mau tahu satu rahasia, Athrun? Sebetulnya, aku sudah melihat masa depan kita, sebab aku sudah memiliki kekuatan Lacus jauh sebelum kita berjumpa. Jadi, ketika aku memanggil namamu, itu benar. Aku memang memanggil namamu, maaf aku berbohong kepadamu._

_Dan ketika kau bilang bahwa orang yang ajalnya sudah dekat menjadi mendengar hal-hal yang aneh, itu juga ada benar, sedikiit. Kau sudah mati waktu itu, Athrun. Tetapi syukurlah, aku berhasil membangkitkanmu tepat waktu. Aku, tidak bisa bilang kepadamu waktu itu, sebab kau pasti akan bertanya banyak hal,dan aku rasa, belum waktunya kau mengetahui hal-hal itu, atau mengenai apa yang akan terjadi kepada kita. Sebab, aku akan merusak masa depan yang telah aku lihat, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi..._

_Aku kira itu saja. Sampai jumpa di masa depan, Athrun..._

Cagalli memasukan surat yang baru selesai dia tulis ke dalam sebuah botol, kemudian botol tersebut dibuang ke laut.

"Sampai jumpa di masa depan, takdirku..."

* * *

_Fuaaaaaaaah, saia kembali,dan saia stressssssss, akhirny kelar juga ini chap!jujur, ini chap mengalami banyak modifikasi, dan saia rasa, ini yang paling pas, dan saia harap penjelasan dalam chap ini udah cukup jelas. Sebetulny, chap ini berfungsi untuk melampiaskan kekecewaan serta mengaplikasikan ilmu yang saia dapat dari kuliah, wkwkwk.  
_

_Oh, dan tenang, chapter berikutny masih spesial chapter kok :). See you in the next chap *semoga saia gak sibuk-sibuk banget*. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini._


	11. Additional Act I-III

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise  
**

**Additional Act. I-III : Betrayed**

_Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan sebuah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh orang terdekat..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ratusan prajurit Orb terlihat tengah bersiaga di pelabuhan utama Orb dan terpusat di sekitar sebuah kapal berwarna putih yang merupakan milik Earth Alliance. Banyak penduduk serta wartawan di sini, mungkin selain karena ada Cagalli Yula Athha di kapal ini. Dan mengingat bahwa ada desas-desus bahwa Cagalli berada di dalam kapal umpan Earth Alliance, para penduduk Orb ingin memastikan bahwa puteri presiden Orb itu baik-baik saja. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Uzumi Nara Athha di pelabuhan.

"Kalian tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkan kapal dengan alasan apapun, semua keperluan kalian akan kami sediakan, warga sipil diizinkan untuk pergi, dan kami akan merawat mereka yang terluka dan kami juga akan memperbaiki kapal kalian," seorang prajurit Orb tengah membacakan isi surat yang ditunjukkan untuk seluruhkru Archangel. "dan presiden Uzumi Nara Athha ingin menemui kapten kapal ini," si prajurit berhenti membaca, dan memperhatikan seluruh kru, berusaha menebak siapa kaptennya.

"Hanya kaptennya saja?" tanya Mwu.

"Ya, apa anda kaptennya?"

"Saya kaptennya," Murrue menjawab.

Si prajurit terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Nanti akan ada prajurit yang menjemput anda."

Mwu kembali bicara. "Hei, bolehkan jika aku menemaninya?"

Suasana hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya si prajurit menjawab. "Selama anda tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, saya rasa tidak apa-apa."

Sosok Cagalli keluar dari kabin kapal, diikuti oleh Kisaka di belakangnya.

"Cagalli-Sama!" seluruh prajurit memberi hormat kepada Cagalli.

"Presiden ingin segera menemui anda, Cagalli-Sama."

Cagalli tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya melirik ke arah Kira,yang dilirik mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Membuat Cagalli menghembuskan nafas dan kembali berjalan.

"Sekian. Kami undur diri. Sebentar lagi rekan saya akan datang untuk menangani para warga sipil, serta mencatat keperluan kalian." si prajurit memberi hormat kepada seluruh kru, yang dibalas hanya oleh Mwu dan Murrue.

"Paling tidak kita masih hidup," kata Mwu lesu.

Murrue tidak berkata apa-apa, dan kembali masuk ke dalam kapal.

Cahaya lampu kamera segera menghujani Cagalli di menit dia menginjakkan kakinya di pelabuhan Orb, ratusan pertanyaan memberondongnya, Kisaka dan beberapa prajurityang melindungi Cagalli dari kerumunan sempat kewalahan sehingga terjadi aksi saling dorong.

"Cagalliiiiii!" suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Cagalli terdengar diantar ratusan suara asing tersebut.

Cagalli berhenti sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya barusan. Seorang pria berambut hitam berhasil menerobos barikade polisi bertameng, pria itu langsung berlari ke arah Cagalli.

"Shinn..." Cagalli menggumamkan nama pria yang sudah memeluknya.

"Aku takut kau akan kenapa-napa,"bisik Shinn tepat di telinga Cagalli.

"Hei, sudah-sudah," Cagalli mengelus-elus punggung Shinn.

"Hei, kau!" seorang polisi langsung menarik tudung jaket Shinn hingga pelukannya lepas.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?!" protes Cagalli. kesal. "Dia temanku!"

"Maaf, tetapi peraturan tetap peraturan, tidak ada pengecualian." kata polisi itu.

Disaat Cagalli ingin melawan, Kisaka menghentikannya. "Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, Cagalli. Ayahmu sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Cagalli menggeram kesal, dan bertambah marah saat pasukan pelindungnya menarik dirinya secara paksa. Meninggalkan Shinn yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Cagalli dari kejauhan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Cagalli?" Rau mengulang nama yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Athrun.

"Iya. Hanya itu informasi yang bisa saya dapatkan. Tetapi saya menduga bahwa kewarganegaraannya adalah Orb..."

Rau bertopang dagu. "Orb, dan Cagalli..." sedetik kemudian pria bertopeng itu tertawa senang."Tentu saja! Cagalli Yula Athha, putri tunggal dari presiden Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha. Jadi selama ini, alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Orb tidak mau terlibat perang bukan karena mereka negara netral seperti yang mereka umbar-umbar ke publik, tapi karena mereka memiliki telur emas yang harus dijaga."

Athrun yang tengah melaporkan hasil investigasinya di pulau tidak berpenghuni sehari sebelumnya hanya bisa memperhatikan serta mendengarkan atasannya dalam diam.

"Aku punya satu tugas lagi untukmu, Athrun," Rau menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "mata-matai Cagalli. Cari tahu segala hal tentang Absorber. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tapi kita sudah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Absorber, Sir." kata Athrun.

"Maksudku, bagaimana Cagalli menggunakan sihirnya."

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, Sir, dia menyerap sihir saya, dan..."

"Apa dia bisa memakainya kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan sihir yang sudah dia serap sebelumnya? Apakah sihir itu permamen dalam dirinya, atau hanya bisa digunakan dalam jangka waktu tertentu?" Rau memberondong Athrun dengan berbagai pertanyaan, membuat Athrun terdiam.

"Kita belum mengetahui segalanya tentang Absorber, Athrun Zala. Dan aku ingin kau mencari tahu seperti apa kemampuan sang Absorber. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Athrun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi untuk bersiap-siap. Kau berangkat besok pagi."

Tanpa banyak cakap lagi, Athrun memberi hormat sebelum undur diri dari ruangan Rau.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cagalli, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" seorang wanita berambut hitam langsung memeluk Cagalli begitu dia tiba di rumah sahabatnya, Shinn Asuka.

"Huh, kalian sih terlalu panik. Padahal sudah Mayu bilang berkali-kali, Cagalli Nee-Chan pasti tidak akan apa-apa," ujar seorang anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan makan. "Apalagi Shinn Nii-Chan, dia paling bawel dan rewel..."

Kalimat Mayu terhenti karena orang yang dibicarakan sudah mencubit pipi sang adik dengan gemas. "Sudah aku katakan, Mayu, jangan bilang kepada yang lain!"

Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa.. Dia sudah lama tidak bertamu ke rumah keluarga Asuka. Dia dan Shinn sudah berteman semenjak kecil, dan Shinn adalah Uncius pertama yang kekuatannya diserap oleh Cagalli.

"Tapi, itu sebuah keajaiban kau bisa selamat dari ledakan sedahsyat itu, Cagalli." kata ayah Shinn yang sudah melipat koran sore.

"Tentu saja itu sebuah keajaiban! Keajaiban dari Sang Haumea!" ibunda Shinn menepuk-nepuk punggung Cagalli. "Nah, kau pasti lapar kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

"Ya, ibu benar, Cagalli Nee-Chan. Supaya Shinn-Kun bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti malam," goda Mayu.

Satu jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubun kepala Mayu.

"Aah, Shinn Nii-Chan menyebalkan! Pantas saja kalau Cagalli Nee-Chan tidak pernah membalas cinta kakak!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruang makan langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka, dan mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke Shinn. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian menjadi salah tingkah, jika saja bukan karena dering telepon, mungkin Shinn tidak akan bisa bebas dari tatapan yang menginginkan penjelasan barusan. Di sampingnya duduk Mayu yang menjulurkan lidahnya karena dia berhasil mengalahkan Shinn. Dengan kesal, Shinn kembali menjitak Mayu, dan berbuah sebuah omelan dari ayahnya, sementara Cagalli hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Shinn dengan Mayu. Kesedihan Cagalli setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya mulai menghilang dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Empat jam sebelumnya..._

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Cagalli?" Uzumi Nara Athha sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Cagalli.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku membutuhkan penjelasan, Cagalli." desak Uzumi.

"Agar perang bodoh ini bisa selesai! Kenapa para manusia terobsesi untuk membunuh semua Penyihir?"

Uzumi mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Cagalli. Jika kita tidak menyerang terlebih dahulu, kita yang akan musnah. Dan karena ulahmu, Orb terpaksa masuk ke dalam medan perang yang sangat amat kau benci itu! Tidak mengertikah kau, seberapa sulitnya aku membuat Orb untuk berada di luar medan perang?"

"Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya untuk Orb masuk ke medan perang, ayah! Berhenti menjadi pengecut dan..."

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Cagalli.

"Kau, membuatku kecewa, Cagalli. Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti ini."

"Ya, kau membesarkanku untuk menjadi pengecut yang berlindung di balik bendera yang bertuliskan 'Negara Netral', sementara di belakang bendera itu, kau ikut andil dalam perang itu!" Cagalli berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk melindungimu, Cagalli... Aku terpaksa menodai idealisme Orb demi menjaga kau jauh dari medan perang, jauh dari mereka yang ingin menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk tujuan yang buruk..." bisik Uzumi sepelan mungkin.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah berada di atas ubun-ubun kepala ketika Cagalli diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Sebetulnya bisa saja dia kabur, seperti biasanya, tetapi entah kenapa, dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Bukan karena ayahnya, melainkan masa depan yang telah ia lihat sebelumnya...

Jalan utama kota Orb terlihat sangat ramai, mengingat sekarang sedang jam istirahat kantor, dan Cagalli berada di antara lautan manusia tersebut. Bagi mereka yang mengenal Cagalli, mereka akan menyapa dengan sangat ramah, sementara bagi mereka yang tidak, Cagalli hanya seorang remaja berambut pirang biasa yang sedang berjalan-jalan pusat kota. Ketika ia sudah sampai di taman kota, Cagalli berhenti berjalan. Dia berdiam diri beberapa saat, menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata.

"Aku baru tahu kalau seorang tentara ZAFT juga seorang penguntit."

Seorang pria berambut _navy blue _keluar dari balik pohon. "Aku bukan penguntit!"

Cagalli menghela nafas, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Athrun. Tetapi kali ini, dia tidak memakai seragam ZAFT, melainkan kemeja hitam dengan sedikit garis berwarna hijau serta kacamata hitam.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa tetap bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan mengamatiku dari kejauhan dan menganggap bahwa percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Atau, kau bisa berjalan bersamaku?" Cagalli memberikan pilihan.

Athrun mengeritkan kening, sementara Cagalli mulai berjalan pelan menjauhinya.

"Pilihannya ada di tanganmu, Athrun."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Athrun akhirnya mengejar Cagalli hingga mereka berjalan sejajar. "Aku memilih pilihan nomor dua."

Cagalli tersenyum, kemudian membuka kacamata Athrun dengan paksa.

"Hei, apa-apaan?!" protes Athrun.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan orang yang berpenampilan aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku hanya memakai kacamata hitam dan..."

"Pakaian serba hitam!" potong Cagalli.

Seketika itu juga Athrun melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Satu set berwarna hitam, kecuali kaos berwarna putih yang ia kenakan di balik kemejanya. "Baiklah, kau menang..."

Cagalli tertawa bahagia. "Jadi, bisa aku tanya dalam rangka apa kau memata-mataiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu alasannya."

Cagalli akhirnya memilih diam, sedangkan Athrun mengamati Cagalli dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Dia tidak berbeda dari gadis remaja seperti biasanya. Sulit dipercaya rasanya bahwa dia adalah Penyihir dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan.

"Kau tahu, jika kau melihatku seperti itu aku merasa seperti sedang dipelototi oleh seorang pria mesum."

Pipi Athrun sedikit memerah. "Aku bukan pria mesum!"

Cagalli tertawa.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini, tuan putri?" tanya Athrun sedikit sarkastik.

Cagalli berhenti mendadak, sampai-sampai Athrun menabrak punggung Cagalli. Ia pun menghadap ke arah Athrun, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ya,dia paling tidak suka dipanggil tuan putri atau apapun itu yang mengindikasikan statusnya. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa aku, huh?"

Athrun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dan Cagalli, mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa pria yang sedang berdiri beberapa senti di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat tampan. Mata hijaunya, nampaknya sudah berhasil menembus dasar hati Cagalli...

"Aku rasa ini curang, aku belum tahu siapa nama lengkapmu, tapi kau sudah tahu..." Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alis. "Athrun Zala."

Senyum yang terpatri di bibir Athrun menghilang seketika. "Kau tahu, siapa aku?"

"Mengumpulkan informasi mengenai musuh itu penting."

Athrun tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Cagalli.

"Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Athrun menaikkan alis bersamaan dengan mengkerutnya kening Athrun dan dia memasang tampang 'Apa-apaan ini?'.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, bukan? Yang di pulau waktu itu, itu belum resmi."

"Athrun Zala." Athrun menjabat tangan Cagalli dengan erat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Sama-sama, Athrun Zala." Cagalli tersenyum. "Nah, berhubung kau akan mengikutiku seharian ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke balai kota? Akan ada festival di sana, dan aku ingin melihatnya."

"Aku ke sini untuk memata-mataimu, bukannya menjadi pengawalmu!"

"Aku anggap itu sama," Cagalli menyengir lebar. "ayo jalan, Athrun!"

Athrun menghela nafas panjang. Nampaknya dia sudah salah karena menerima tugas untuk memata-matai Cagalli. Sebetulnya dia bisa menolak, namun dia tidak bisa, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau... Tanpa dia sadari, sebuah tersenyum mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau adalah penari yang payah, Cagalli!" omel Athrun.

Wajah Cagalli memerah. "Berisik! Aku tidak suka berdansa, makanya tarianku jelek tadi!"

Sedetik kemudian Athrun tertawa, membuat Cagalli melemparkan tatapan ingin membunuh ke arah Athrun, tetapi itu tidak sanggup menghentikan tawa Athrun. Pria itu malah tertawa makin keras.

"Paling tidak sakit di kakiku sepadan dengan melihatmu jatuh."

"Kau kejam, Athrun. Padahal kau itu patner dansaku, kenapa tidak menolongku?!" Cagalli meninju lengan atas Athrun dengan keras.

"Karena aku sangat ingin melihatmu terjatuh. Anggaplah itu pembalasan karena kau telah menginjak kakiku sebanyak lima kali."

Keduanya sudah berada di sebuah bukit di belakang balai kota, dari sini, kota Orb bisa dilihat secara keseluruhan. Dengan matahari sebagai latar belakangnya, kota Orb terlihat begitu damai dan indah. Mereka masih terdiam, antara ingin mengatur nafas mereka setelah mendaki bukit, dan menikmati pemandangan alam yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, informasi apa yang kau dapatkan mengenaiku, Athrun?" Cagalli memecah kesunyian.

"Bahwa seorang Cagalli Yula Athha adalah penari yang buruk," Athrun tertawa geli. "dan dia tidak suka dipanggil dan diperlakukan seperti seorang tuan putri dan dia sering dikira sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Cagalli tertawa dibuat-buat, sebetulnya dia sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Athrun. "Aku rasa itu bukan informasi yang penting."

"Memang..." Athrun menatap tepat ke manik mata Cagalli, membuat orang yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah. Jarak keduanya semakin mendekat, begitu dekat sampai Cagalli bisa merasakan nafas Athrun menyapu wajahnya. Hingga suara lonceng dari pusat kota menggema dan menghancurkan atmosfer yang tercipta. Athrun menarik mundur tubuhnya yang sudah condong ke depan, sedangkan Cagalli berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang semakin tidak teratur.

Athrun berdahem. "Aku rasa, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Toh aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa mengenaimu, maksudku, dirimu sebagai seorang Absorber."

"Nampaknya akan ada yang dimarahi oleh atasannya." goda Cagalli, Athrun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Athrun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Cagalli, tetapi suaranya menghentikan langkah kaki pria tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Cagalli berjalan ke arah Athrun, kemudian memberikan sebuah kalung berwarna merah muda kepada Athrun. Pria itu menunduk sedikit agar Cagalli bisa memakaikannya ke leher Athrun.

"Ini..."

"Kalung pemberian dari ibuku," Cagalli memotong kalimat Athrun. "Aku selalu memakainya. Kalung ini, sudah seperti jimat keberuntungan bagiku. Dia menyimpan banyak kenangan."

"Tentang ibumu?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku tidak memiliki kemewahan untuk membuat kenangan bersama ibuku. Yang ada hanya kenangan bersama ayahku, sebelum dia terjun ke dunia politik. Ketika dia masih menjadi ayahku, ketika dia belum sibuk dengan kehidupannya sebagai presiden Orb."

"Lantas, kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Sebagai pengingat bahwa kita pernah berada di pihak yang berbeda."

"Apa kau pikir kita akan berada di pihak yang sama suatu hari nanti?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku berharap seperti itu."

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak berada di pihak yang sama nanti? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kalung ini?"

"Kau boleh membuangnya, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan kalung itu." Cagalli tersenyum. "Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Athrun. Sekarang, aku sedang berhadapan dengan remaja laki-laki, yang memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih apapun yang kau inginkan. Bukan seorang prajurit yang menunggu perintah dari komandannya."

Lidah Athrun kelu, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hatinya membisikkan sebuah jawaban dengan sangat perlahan. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat seluruh pendiriannya terguncang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam sudah tiba saat keluarga Asuka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Mayu terlihat sibuk menata meja, ayah sedang memotong sayuran di meja makan, meski sudah diperingatkan agar memotongnya jangan di meja makan, ayah tetap saja membandel dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong lobak, sementara ibu masih sibuk memasak. Shinn tidak terlihat di sini, sebab dia sedang latihan basket di sekolahnya.

'**Ting, tong. Ting, tong'**

"Hah, kakak buat apa sih menekan bel segala? Dia kan punya kunci rumah!" protes Mayu.

"Mungkin saja itu Cagalli." kata ayah. "Coba buka dulu, Mayu."

Dengan berat hati gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ke pintu masuk. "Kak, untuk apa sih kakak..." dia berhenti bicara ketika melihat sosok yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. "Ummm, anda siapa?"

Pria pirang bertopeng itu tersenyum, senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri secara serempak. "Selamat malam, adik kecil..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi informasi mengenai Absorber itu benar?" Patrick melempar _map file _yang berisi informasi mengenai Absorber. Di hadapannya berdiri Athrun, yang meskipun dia adalah anaknya, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Athrun mendapatkan keistimewaan.

Patrick menaruh dagunya di atas kedua telapak tangannya. "Jika kita bisa mengajak dia untuk bergabung dengan kita, perang ini bisa kita menangkan dengan mudah."

"Kenapa anda begitu terobsesi untuk memenangkan perang?" tanya Athrun seformal mungkin.

Patrick menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas. "Apa kau tidak mau menang dari manusia-manusia sampah ini, prajurit? Mereka tidak pantas untuk tetap hidup, mereka telah membunuh leluhur kita, dan sekarang waktunya kita balas dendam."

"Balas dendam..." Athrun menggeram. "Bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh ibu..."

Patrick memukul meja, membuat Athrun yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tahu apa, Athrun?! Apa yang aku lakukan ini, semua demi kau dan ibumu!"

"Berhenti menggunakan nama ibu dalam setiap perbuatan terkutukmu!" teriak Athrun.

Patrick langsung berdiri, berjalan ke arah Athrun dan meninju wajah anaknya hingga berdarah. "Jangan pernah kau berkata seperti itu lagi, Athrun. Atau kau akan aku asingkan dari lingkungan para Penyihir."

Athrun tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Tinju yang dia terima tadi tidak sakit, tidak sesakit hatinya yang terluka karena ayahnya tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini adalah salah, dan betapa sedihnya Lenore Zala jika melihat hubungan antara suami dan anak yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Cagalli mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Asuka, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Mayu yang biasaya bertugas membuka pintu saja tidak nampak. Apakah ada keperluan mendadak sehingga mereka sekeluarga harus pergi? Tetapi Cagalli tidak menerima pesan apapun di ponselnya, berarti seharusnya undangan makan malam bersama keluarga Asuka masih berlaku. Dengan perlahan Cagalli mendorong pintu rumah dan terbuka. Ia sempat mengeritkan kening karena tidak biasanya keluarga Asuka membiarkan pintu depan mereka tidak terkunci. Apa Shinn yang terakhir kali masuk? Jika iya, maka penjelasan mengenai tidak tertutupnya pintu depan terjawab. Cagalli masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Suasana di dalam rumah sangat sunyi dan sepi, tidak ada suara manusia, yang ada hanya suara televisi dari ruang berkumpul, suara air mendidih dari dapur serta bunyi jam dinding.

"Mayu." Cagalli memanggil Asuka termuda di keluarga Shinn, tetapi tidak ada balasan. "Paman, bibi." sama, tidak ada jawaban. Insting wanita Cagalli mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, membuat dirinya panik. Akhirnya Cagalli masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak ada orang di ruang televisi, dengan cepat Cagalli berlari ke arah dapur. Dan dia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang dilihatnya malam ini.

Tiga anggota keluarga Asuka dibunuh dengan cara yang kejam. Darah mereka terciprat kemana-mana, genangan darah di lantai ruangan dapur. Ayah Shinn tewas dengan sebuah kristal es yang meruncing menembus dadanya hingga ia tertancap di tembok di belakangnya. Darah segar masih menetes dari ujung jarinya. Ibu Shinn tewas dalam posisi miring dengan kepala terlepas dari leher, hingga sekarang darah segar masih keluar dari luka tersebut. Dan Mayu, tewas dengan tubuh tertancap cukup dalam ke sebuah kristal es runcing yang berada di dalam dapur.

Cagalli tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerang Orb!" Athrun menolak rencana penyerangan besar-besaran yang dilancarkan pihak ZAFT.

"Justru sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Orb, Earth Alliance sudah menetapkan kru Archangel sebagai terosis. Trik kotor mereka untuk bisa menyerang Orb." Rau menjelaskan. "Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan tugas yang anda berikan kepada saya?" Athrun bertanya dengan nada suara tinggi.

Rau menatap Athrun. "Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk bertanya, prajurit. Sekarang, segera bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Orb."

"Tapi menyerang negara netral..."

"Kau berisik, Athrun!" omel Yzak yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Jika kau memang tidak mau ikut dalam penyerangan kali ini, lebih baik kau tetap di markas."

Athrun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika dia dan Yzak saling tatap.

"Hei, hei, ayolah. Kita satu tim. Jangan bertengkar, ok?"

Athrun menggeram marah sambil pergi meninggalkan tiga anggota timnya dan menyusul Rau yang sudah pergi lima menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siaaaaaal, aku terlambaaaaat!" Shinn berlari menerobos gerembolan orang. Nafasnya mengeluarkan embun dan tersengal-sengal, _scarf_ yang ia pakai sembarangan nyaris terbang tertiup angin. Alam sudah menunjukkan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tidak biasanya Shinn pulang lewat dari jam tujuh, tetapi karena latihan tadi sempat tertunda satu jam, mau tidak mau Shinn harus pulang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Rumahnya sudah terlihat, wajah Shinn berubah menjadi cerah. Makan malam dengan keluarganya. Ya, keluarga. Dia sudah menganggap Cagalli sebagai keluarganya. Sebagai sesama Penyihir di luar lingkungan Penyihir, membuat keduanya sangat akrab. Terkadang Shinn mempertanyakan apakah dia benar anak kandung ayah dan ibunya, mengingat bahwa beliau tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka adalah Penyihir. Tapi bisa saja mereka melakukannya karena ingin melindungi Shinn dan Mayu, begitulah Cagalli selalu berkata setiap kali Shinn gelisah dengan status orang tuanya. Beberapa teman mereka mengatakan bahwa kedekatan Shinn dan Cagalli terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai teman, mereka malah mengira bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran. Tapi sayangnya hal itu hanya gosip. Shinn memang mengagumi sosok Cagalli, tapi rasa kagum itu sudah berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain. Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah ia ungkapkan kepada Cagalli, sebab dia tidak mau merusak persahabatan yang telah mereka bina, persaudaraan yang telah mereka bangun.

"Hah, siapa yang lupa menutup pintu sih?!" gerutu Shinn ketika melihat pintu terbuka lebar."Ayah, ibu, aku pulang! Mayu, kau pasti lupa menutup pintu yah tadi?" Shinn bertanya sambil melepaskan sepatu. Tidak adanya jawaban dari anggota keluarganya yang lain membuat Shinn bingung, ditambah dengan sepinya rumah dia, yang rasanya itu sangat aneh. Apalagi sekarang sedang jam makan malam, tidak mungkin rumahnya sepi.

Shinn segera menuju ke dapur, sebab dapur menyatu dengan ruang makan. "Mayu, kenapa kau tidak..." seluruh omelannya kepada Mayu seketika menghilang ketika melihat kondisi dapur. "Apa yang..."

"Shinn..." Cagalli yang sedang berlutut di dekat kristal es dengan tubuh Mayu yang tertancap di sana menoleh ke arah Shinn dengan pandangan horor, dia menangis. Baru kali ini Shinn melihat Cagalli menangis. Tangan Cagalli bersimbah darah.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?!" teriaknya dengan suara parau. "MAYU, AYAH, IBUUUU!"

Shinn berlari ke arah Mayu, tangan bergetarnya menyentuh pipi adiknya yang sudah pucat dan dingin, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, mata dan mulutnya masih terbuka lebar. "Tidak, apa yang terjadi...?" dia beralih ke ibunya, matanya semakin melebar ketika melihat kepala ibunya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh ibunya. Kaki Shinn tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, dia terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya, Shinn melihat sosok ayahnya yang tewas tertancap sebuah kristal es. Tangisnya semakin keras, pelukannya di tubuh ibunya semakin erat. Dengan tubuh sempoyongan Shinn berdiri, kemudian melotot ke arah Cagalli yang tidak bergerak. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Shinn." Cagalli menatap Shinn dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, air mata masih mengalir turun ke pelipisnya. "Aku... Begitu aku tiba, mereka, mereka, mereka sudah seperti ini..." Cagalli menjelaskan dalam isak tangisnya.

"BOHONG!" jerit Shinn. "Kau, kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan terkutukmu itu, dan kau, kau..." Shinn mengepal kedua tangannya. "KAU MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU!"

Cagalli menggeleng.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG! DASAR KAU PEMBUNUH!" Shinn berteriak. Tatapan mata merahnya diselimuti kebencian. Tangan Shinn meraih pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. "MATI KAUUUU!"

Cagalli tidak bergerak, dia tidak berusaha untuk menghindar, dia hanya menutup kedua matanya ketika Shinn berlari ke arahnya. Hingga terdengar letusan senjata api, disusul teriakan Shinn saat bahunya terkena timah panas, membuat pisau yang ia genggam terjatuh dan dirinya terhuyung ke belakang.

"Cagalli!" teriak seseorang yang dikenal Cagalli. Tangan besarnya langsung memeluk Cagalli dari belakang, sementara tangan kanannya masih mengarahkan pistol ke arah Shinn.

Cagalli yang merasakan hangatnya tubuh pria yang memeluknya dari belakang langsung merasa aman. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat aman. "Kira..." ia menggumamkan nama pria yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari Orb! ZAFT menyerang kita dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Apa yang, terjadi?" tanya Cagalli setengah sadar.

Kira berusaha mengangkat tubuh Cagalli, lalu memapahnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan sambil jalan!"

"Kau, jangan kau pergi, pembunuh!" geram Shinn yang sudah terjatuh. Tidak jauh dari mayat ibunya. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa sakit dan benci yang teramat sangat.

Cagalli hanya menoleh sekilas ke belakang, dia merasa bersalah kepada Shinn. Tapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan dia untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. Masih terus menangis, Cagalli membiarkan dirinya dibawa keluar oleh Kira.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa yang terjadi, Kira?" tanya Cagalli setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. Tetapi dia masih sangat terguncang.

Kira yang sedang mengendalikan naganya menoleh ke belakang."Pihak Earth Alliance menyatakan bahwa kru Archangel adalah teroris yang selama ini melakukan tindak kriminal di beberapa negara, dan mereka memberi ultimatum kepada Orb untuk menyerahkan kru Archangel kepada pihak mereka, atau akan terjadi perang besar-besaran di Orb. ZAFT menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Orb yang selama ini tidak bisa tersentuh, dengan alasan Earth Alliance akan memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk kabur jika tidak segera menangkap kru Archangel, maka dari itu mereka yang akan menangkap kami."

"Ayah..."

"Ayahmu sudah berusaha menggunakan jalur diplomasi dan mengatakan bahwa kami bukan teroris atau kelompok separatisme yang berusaha memecah belah Earth Alliance, tetapi posisi diplomasi ayahmu tidak begitu kuat, sehingga kedua belah pihak sudah menyerang Orb dari segala penjuru."

Cagalli sesenggukan. "Tapi kenapa sekarang?"

"Aku rasa, selama ini mereka menunggu hingga Archangel tiba di Orb. Tujuan utama mereka adalah negara ini. Jika kami tidak ada di Orb, mungkin mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyerang Orb, mengingat Orb adalah negara netral."

Sebuah bola api terbang melesat dari belakang naga Kira, bola api tersebut hampir mengenai naganya jika dia tidak menghindar ke kiri. Kira menoleh ke belakang, naga merah sedang terbang ke arahnya.

"Jangan kabur kau pembunuh!" teriak Shinn.

"Dia seorang Salutator?" tanya Kira.

"Ya. Dia adalah Penyihir pertama yang aku kenal, dan Uncius pertama yang aku serap kekuatannya..."

Kira berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak bisa bertarung sambil membawamu." Kira memutar arah naganya ke belakang.

"Biar aku..."

Belum selesai Cagalli berbicara, muncul seekor naga di antara naga Kira dan naga Shinn. Tetapi naga ini tidak seperti kedua naga lainnya, sebagian tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki kulit, bahkan tinggal tulangnya saja. Seorang pria berambut _navy blue _terlihat di atas naga tersebut.

"Athrun..." gumam Cagalli dan Kira bersamaan.

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang menahannya." perintah Athrun. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Nampaknya, harapanmu tercapai, Cagalli." Athrun tersenyum lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tersenyum dengan perasaan tulus. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini kepada tunangannya, Lacus Clyne.

Cagalli juga ikut tersenyum. "Aku percaya bahwa kita akan berada di pihak yang sama pada akhirnya."

"Tolong jaga Cagalli baik-baik, Kira." kata Athrun sebelum dia melesat pergi.

"Kau kenal dengan Athrun?" tanya Kira bingung.

"Tentu saja aku kenal dia," Cagalli menutup kelopak matanya, kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum. "sebab dia adalah takdirku."

* * *

_Ternyata banyak yang kecewa karena di chap sebelumny saia melakukan pengulangan adegan pertemuan Athrun dengan Cagalli. Hah, sebetulny karena saia belum bisa sepenuhny lepas dari Canon, jadi, tolong maafkan saia. Tapi semoga chap ini bisa sedikit mengobati kekecawaan itu, dan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai hubungan antara Cagalli dan Shinn. And like I said before, saia tidak bisa lepas dari canon sepenuhny :)_

_Well, sampai jumpa di chap berikutny, yang udah bukan chap spesial, tapi lanjutan dari chap sebelumny. Tapi berhubung saia lagi super-duper sibuk, pasti updateny bakalan lama lagi, mohon bersabar yah..._


	12. Act Ix

**Even Death Won't Do Us Apart**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

**Act Nine : Half-Blood**

_Bagi mereka yang berada di tengah, bagi mereka yang tidak diterima di manapun, bagi mereka yang abu-abu._

_Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah satu kalimat sakti, yaitu... _

_Pengakuan..._

* * *

"Nee-Chan, kau..." Meyrin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dengan kedua matanya, tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut. Apa yang selama ini ia kira hanya berupa cerita dari masa lalu, ternyata masih ada, hingga detik ini, dan anggota keluarganya yang tersisa adalah bukti hidup bahwa cerita tersebut bukanlah hanya sekedar cerita. Itu nyata. Senyata kakaknya yang sekarang berdiri dalam posisi bertahan dan melindungi dirinya.

Lunamaria yang tengah menatap pria berambut _navy blue _tersebut tahu, bahwa adiknya sedang terguncang karena melihat kobaran api kecil dari telapak tangannya. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini, pria yang ada di depan mereka sekarang bukan pria biasa, atau lebih tepatnya, bukan Penyihir biasa. Dia Penyihir tingkat tinggi, yang bahkan dalam kondisi luka sedemikian parahnya, dia masih tetap bisa mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kuat. Jika dia tidak melawan, nyawa mereka berdua dalam bahaya.

"Kalian, siapa kalian?!" bentak pria itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tenang, kami bukan orang jahat." Lunamaria menjawab dengan sedikit takut. "Kami kenalan Kisaka..."

"KISAKA?" Si pria berteriak. "Kau, kalian kenal Kisaka?"

"Ya, dia dia tetangga kami."

Dengan susah payah, pria itu berdiri, tubuhnya sempoyongan. "Katakan, di mana, Kisaka... Aku, aku harus bertemu dengannya..." Tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh menghantam lantai jika saja Meyrin tidak sigap menahannya dari depan.

"Kau masih terluka, lebih baik jangan bergerak dulu." kata Meyrin lembut.

Pria itu memberontak, meski dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya belum boleh bergerak, bahkan ketika dia menggunakan kekuatannya saja, sakit yang dia rasakan menjadi berlipat-lipat. Tapi sakit yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya, tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan oleh hatinya."Aku harus..."

"Tenang," suara Lunamaria terdengar. "Kisaka bilang, jika kau sudah pulih, dia akan mengatakan di mana kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari-cari selama ini."

Mata hijau miliknya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan. "Apakah kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ya, karena itu, kau harus istirahat. Begitu kata Kisaka."

"Akan aku pegang kata-katamu, Kisaka..." sedetik kemudian, pria itu pingsan dalam pelukan Meyrin.

Hening menyergap keduanya, hingga Meyrin menatap Lunamaria dengan penuh arti.

Tidak perlu ada kata yang terucap, sang kakak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh adiknya. Mungkin, memang sudah waktunya bagi Meyrin untuk mengetahui kenyataan tentang keluarga mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah saluran televisi swasta tengah menyiarkan wawancara dengan Lacus Clyne, seminggu lagi adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya Siegel Clyne. Tidak semua orang tahu mengenai kebenaran dibalik cerita sedih itu...

"Gilbert, apa rencananya?" Mwu mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosi yang semakin meletup keluar.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya." Seorang wanita berambut _pink _terlihat berdiri di tangga.

"Lacus..."

Yang sekarang sedang siaran tidak lain adalah Meer Campbel, seorang wanita muda yang memiliki paras yang sangat mirip dengan Lacus. Tetapi kemiripannya itu tidak alami, dia harus meminum sebuah ramuan tertentu untuk tetap menjaga efek perubahan wajahnya. Semua bermula dua tahun silam, ketika Athrun Zala berkhianat dari PLANT. Keluarga Clyne yang mulai bertentangan dengan keluarga Zala memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menghentikan perang konyol antara manusia dengan Penyihir. Siegel berusaha membujuk Patrick sekali lagi, tetapi itu rupanya hal terakhir yang dia lakukan sebelum akhirnya dia dijebloskan ke penjara. Dan tentunya, ZAFT menggunakan hal ini untuk semakin memojokkan kru Archangel, dengan menyebarkan fitnah bahwa Siegel Clyne telah dibunuh oleh mereka. Ditengah kekacauan yang terjadi, Lacus kabur bersama Athrun yang menyerahkan diri setelah dia berhasil menghentikan serangan pasukan khusus ZAFT di Orb. Namun ZAFT membutuhkan sosok Lacus Clyne untuk menjadi _public figure _mereka. Dan Gilbert menemukan Meer, seorang gadis yang rela untuk melakukan apa saja demi keinginannya untuk menjadi diva seperti Lacus. Lengkap sudah 'boneka' ZAFT untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Dengan ayahnya yang menjadi tawanan, Lacus tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menunggu. Terlebih lagi dengan munculnya sosok Meer yang mengaku-aku sebagai dirinya. Menunggu...

Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bergerak.

Menunggu salah satu diantara mereka ada yang melakukan kesalahan.

Atau menunggu keajaiban datang...

"Apa maksudmu, sudah waktunya...?" Mwu bertanya dengan nada was-was.

"Aku harus kembali ke PLANT." Kata Lacus tegas.

Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri, remote televisi yang berada di atas pahanya terjatuh. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Lacus! Apa kau sadar apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

"Tapi..."

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan Mwu," terdengar suara dari arah dapur.

Seluruh mata tertuju kepada Murrue yang tadi bicara.

Murrue berjalan mendekati sosok Lacus, dipegangnya bahu Lacus dengan erat. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke PLANT, paling tidak bukan sekarang. Kira belum sadarkan diri, kami tidak bisa melindungimu dari pasukan ZAFT."

"Tapi ada Waltfeld-San, dan..."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Lacus." Mwu besikeras.

"Tapi dia benar, Mwu, ada aku." Sahut seseorang dari belakang.

Seluruh mata mencari sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna cokelat dengan logo ZAFT di dada sebelah kirinya. "Yo," ia tersenyum lebar. "apa kabar?"

"Apakah aku harus mengingatkan kepadamu, bahwa kau sedang menyamar?" Mwu berdiri menghadap Andrew.

"Hei, hei, santai," Andrew mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku tahu itu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membawa Lacus masuk dari pintu depan. Dan aku akan mencari cara agar dia bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya."

Mwu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping, wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Lacus... Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Andrew."

Wajah Lacus berseri, langsung dipeluknya Mwu dari belakang. "Terima kasih, Mwu-San!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi menggunakan pesawat, jadi kita harus melalui jalur darat. Jadi butuh waktu sekitar dua atau tiga hari untuk sampai di PLANT. Itu dengan catatan kalau jalanan tidak macet."

Dua sampai tiga hari, mungkin bisa lebih. Mwu menatap Lacus dalam diam, sekarang wanita berambut _pink _itu sedang diceramahi oleh Murrue. Mwu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya berharap, keputusannya ini tidak salah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen olahraga se-Orb, dan sebagai salah satu sekolah di Orb, OIHS harus mengirim wakil untuk bertanding di turnamen tersebut. Cabang olahraga yang ditandingkan adalah basket, voly, sepak bola, _baseball_, renang, tenis dan tenis meja. Biasanya tim yang dikirim adalah mereka yang ikut dalam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler olahraga tersebut, tetapi tentunya selalu dibuka pendaftaran bagi mereka yang ingin ikut, tapi tentunya harus diseleksi. Dan sekarang sedang dilakukan seleksi untuk tim voly putri. Semua bermain dengan baik, tapi hanya satu yang menjadi bintangnya...

Lunamaria Hawke.

Semua menyayangkan keputusan Lunamaria yang tidak pernah mau bergabung dengan tim olahraga manapun, padahal kemampuan olahraga Lunamaria di atas rata-rata, ditambah dengan refleks yang bagus serta tubuh yang menunjang. Lunamaria berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan olahraga, dia berolahraga hanya untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh, tidak lebih. Setiap tahun, Lunamaria selalu diminta oleh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mewakili mereka, sebab setiap kelas setidaknya harus mengirim minimal satu perwakilan untuk mendaftar menjadi wakil untuk bertanding ke turnamen. Urusan diterima atau tidak, itu belakangan.

"Huaaaa, kakakmu memang jago berolahraga yah, Meyrin!" Puji Miriallia yang melihat dari jendela lantai 2. Di sampingnya, Meyrin membelakangi jendela, menatap ke arah pintu kelasnya yang terbuka dengan tatapan kosong.

Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar tadi malam...

"_Jadi, kau Penyihir?" Meyrin memastikan._

"_Kau juga, Meyrin. Hanya saja tidak memiliki kekuatan." Lunamaria menjawab dengan tenang._

_Suasana kembali sepi, hanya terdengar detik jam dinding dan suara-suara tidak jelas yang berasal dari luar. Hembusan nafas sesekali terdengar dari keduanya, makan malam yang sudah siap masih utuh dan sudah dingin._

"_Lalu..." suara bimbang Meyrin memecah keheningan. "apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua kita? Apa mereka memang benar tewas karena kecelakaan seperti yang kau katakan? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa tentang hal itu?"_

_Lunamaria mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Meyrin tepat ke manik matanya. "Mereka, mereka tewas dibunuh oleh anggota _ZAFT_. Karena ayah menikahi manusia biasa, dan ibu melahirkan anak berdarah campuran."_

_Wajah Meyrin menjadi kaku sejenak, dia bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata kakaknya. "Lalu, kenapa aku tidak ingat mengenai hal itu?"_

_Lunamaria menghembuskan nafas, suara sedikit bergetar."Para pembunuh yang datang ke rumah kita saat perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu yang ke-10 menghapus ingatanmu mengenai kematian orang tua kita..."_

"_Tapi kenapa kau masih ingat?"_

_Sebulir air mata menetes dari pipi Lunamaria. "Kenapa? Karena aku berdarah campuran, aku manusia biasa, tapi juga memiliki kekuatan seorang Penyihir. Mereka bilang, itu adalah hukuman untukku. Terus ingat bagaimana orang tua kita dibunuh dengan sadis. Hukuman, serta peringatan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk manusia biasa, apalagi dia yang berdarah campuran..."_

_Baru kali ini, dan semoga hanya kali ini, Meyrin melihat kakaknya yang selalu tegar dan dewasa menangis. Meski Lunamaria menangis dalam diam, tapi Meyrin tahu, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Tanpa disadari, Meyrin menyentuh dadanya sendiri, berusaha meredam perasaan pedih yang telah membuat matanya memanas._

"_Dengan atau tanpa kekuatan, kau adalah Penyihir. Kau memiliki darah Penyihir mengalir dalam nadimu." ucap Lunamaria setelah menghapus air matanya._

"Hei, Meyriiiiin, kau tidak dengar yah?" teriakan Miriallia berhasil membawa Meyrin kembali ke masa sekarang.

Meyrin gelalapan. "Eh, oh, tidak. Ada apa?"

Miriallia mengamati Meyrin dengan seksama. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya berusaha tersenyum."Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Miriallia mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan kembali melihat pertandingan voly di lapangan. Meninggalkan Meyrin sibuk dengan dunia yang dia ciptakan dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunamaria meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh salah satu anggota inti tim voly putri OIHS, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat punggung adiknya. Semenjak tadi malam, mereka belum bicara apa-apa lagi, sarapan pun mereka lewati dalam diam. Pria berambut biru itu juga belum bangun ketika Lunamaria meninggalkan makanan untuknya.

"Tahun ini kau juga menjadi tim inti yang akan dikirim untuk bertanding, Lunamaria." suara seorang pria mengejutkan Lunamaria.

"Rey!" Lunamaria menggumamkan nama pria itu, sementara dia tersenyum. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Rey menunjukkan selembar kertas. "Aku ketua OSIS, jadi aku tahu siapa yang terpilih."

Lunamaria hanya ber-oh, dan kembali menatap ke jendela di lantai dua. Tapi sekarang Miriallia sudah tidak lagi melihat ke arah lapangan, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Meyrin.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi..." Rey terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Meyrin?"

Lunamaria menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kurang lebih begitu." Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya kepada sembarang orang.

Rey mengangguk pelan. "Semoga masalah kalian bisa selesai secepatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut masalah atau bukan." gumam Lunamaria pelan.

"Keluargamu satu-satunya hanya Meyrin, Luna. Jika kau kehilangan dia..."

Lunamaria menatap Rey dengan bingung. Tapi rasanya Lunamaria mengerti. Rey tidak memiliki keluarga, orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih kecil, dan dia tidak memiliki sanak saudara di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah, tapi salah satu diantara kalian harus ada yang meminta maaf. Dan jika kau berbohong kepadanya, jelaskan kenapa kau melakukannya."

"Kau benar, Rey. Maaf."

Rey tertawa. "Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, minta maaf kepada Meyrin."

Lunamaria memandang Rey lekat-lekat, entah sejak kapan Lunamaria bisa bercakap-cakap selepas ini dengan Rey. Dulu, bahkan bayangan pria ini terasa berada di luar jangkauan Lunamaria, tapi sekarang mereka begitu dekat. Sapa yang mereka berikan, bukan lagi sekedar formalitas, tetapi sebuah sapaan antar sahabat. Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, Rey adalah salah satu orang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga.

Rey tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Lunamaria. Baru kali ini dia bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Lunamaria. Meski orangnya sendiri tidak menyadarinya, sebetulya Lunamaria adalah salah satu murid perempuan yang diidolakan di sekolah mereka. Tapi hingga kini belum ada yang berhasil menaklukan hati Lunamaria. Dan walaupun Rey memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya, dia tidak mau. Dia dan Lunamaria memiliki nasib yang sama, tidak memiliki orang tua. Meski Rey tidak bisa menjelaskan secara jujur mengenai kondisinya, tetapi hanya dengan memiliki Lunamaria sebagai teman, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Untuk sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Rey." Ucap Lunamaria dengan tulus.

Rey terkesima. Bukan karena ketulusan Lunamaria, atau kecantikan perempuan itu. Tetapi karena sensasi aneh yang dia rasakan. Sebuah perasaan, yang membuat Rey ragu sejenak.

"Tadi itu, apa?" gumam Rey pelan ketika Lunamaria telah meninggalkannya. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya. "Lunamaria, apakah dia Penyihir?" bisiknya pelan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seleksi untuk tim inti akhirnya selesai, Rey juga telah bercakap-cakap dengan masing-masing ketua kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang akan bertanding. Ada tiga cabang olahraga yang memperebutkan Lunamaria, basket, voly, dan renang. Tapi kelas 3-1 mendaftarkan Lunamaria di cabang voly, sehingga tim voly putri bersorak penuh kemenangan. Tetapi, kedua cabang olahraga yang kalah meminta Rey untuk membujuk Lunamaria agar dia juga mau masuk ke cabang olahraga itu. Tapi Rey menjawab, yang menjadi masalah apakah Lunamaria mau atau tidak, tapi memang peraturannya, satu orang hanya boleh bertanding di satu cabang olahraga.

Rey memijat-mijat keningnya, diskusi barusan benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening. Mata abu-abunya melihat buku catatan Lunamaria yang harus dia antarkan ke Stellar. Tanpa dikomando, senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Dari seluruh kegiatannya dalam sehari, mengunjungi Stellar adalah yang paling dia tunggu. Entah sejak kapan, melihat sosok Stellar membuatnya merasa bahagia. Melihat senyumnya, membuat harinya menjadi cerah kembali, setelah seharian harinya terasa suntuk.

Seperti biasa, Yuuna sudah tiba di saa terlebih dulu. Entah terbuat dari apa orang itu, padahal sudah berkali-kali ditolak oleh Stellar, tapi dia masih saja sering mengunjungi , maksudnya, mengunjungi Stellar untuk mengganggunya. Rey tidak mau berubah menjadi seorang kekasih yang posesif, tunggu, apa? Kekasih? Yang benar saja! Ok, itu tadi salah. Pikiran Rey nampaknya masih agak kacau.

Rey berdahem pelan. "Maaf, apa aku menganggu kalian?"

Stellar memberi tatapan kepada Rey 'Terima-kasih-sudah-datang!'. "Tidak, ayo masuk." ia beralih ke Yuuna. "Yuuna, kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang? Hari sudah sore..."

"Stellar-Chaaaaaaan, kenapa kau selalu mengusirku setiap pria ini datang?"

Rey hanya bisa memasang tampang 'kapan-orang-menyebalkan-ini-keluar?', sementara Stellar menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku dan Rey ingin berdiskusi mengenai pelajaran hari ini, Yuuna. Itulah alasannya."

Yuuna membuang mukanya kesal, dan jujur, itu membuat Stellar sedikit tersinggung. Dia sendiri masih bingung, kenapa dia bisa meladeni manusia macam ini hingga sekarang. Pria berambut ungu itu berhenti di depan Rey, kemudian mencibir.

"Kau beruntung, bocah tampan! Seandainya aku juga satu sekolah dengan Stellar-Chan, aku pasti..."

"Sampai jumpa, Yuuna." kata Stellar datar.

Yuuna membuang muka, dan kali ini Rey yang menjadi korbannya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan berhadapan dengan pria itu?" tanya Rey setelah Yuuna keluar.

Stellar hanya mengangkat bahu. "Salah satu misteri dunia yang belum terpecahkan."

Tawa mereka berdua bergema di dalam kamar perawatan Stellar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lunamaria berhenti di sebuah supermarket tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Sekarang sudah akhir bulan, jadi wajar jika supermarket sangat ramai. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang harus dibeli, tetapi dia masih agak enggan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah keputusannya untuk memberi tahu adiknya mengenai siapa mereka sebenarnya adalah salah?

"Dan dari seluruh murid di OIHS, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?" celetuk seseorang dari belakang Lunamaria.

"Shinn Asuka..." Lunamaria menggeram kesal. "Tidak bisakah, meski hanya sehari saja, kau tidak menyebalkan?"

"Aku rasa kalimat itu lebih cocok untukmu." sahut Shinn ketus.

"Ya, terserah." Lunamaria mengambil sembarang barang, kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang belanjanya.

Shinn tertawa. Tawa merendahkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Lunamaria kesal.

"Nampaknya kau akan kembali melakukan hobimu yah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak lihat barang apa yang kau ambil tadi?"

Lunamaria mengeritkan kening, kemudian matanya beralih ke keranjang belanjanya. Dia berteriak tertahan. Ternyata dia tadi mengambil sebuah kondom. Dengan wajah merah karena menahan malu, dia buru-buru membuang benda itu. Shinn tertawa semakin keras, beberapa orang sempat melirik mereka.

"Apa yang lucu?!" bentak Lunamaria.

"Tidak ada," Shinn tersenyum jahil. "Tapi nampaknya, salah satu murid idola di OIHS lucu juga yah."

"Itu tidak lucu, Shinn!"

"Oh ya? Lucu-lucu saja bagiku."

Lunamaria mempercepat langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Shinn.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Shinn Asuka?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan adikmu?"

Lunamaria berhenti mendadak. "Apa?"

"Kau tuli? Kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, huh?"

"Dengar, tuan-sok-baik-dan-sok-perhatian, meski aku bertengkar dengan presiden Orb sekali pun, aku tidak akan membicarakannya denganmu! Jadi, jauhi aku!"

"Santai." Shinn mengangat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Aku bukannya ingin mencampuri urusanmu atau apa, tapi beberapa anggota ekskul robot mengeluhkan pertengkaran kecil kalian."

Lunamaria menepuk keningnya, dia lupa kalau hari ini ada jadwal rapat untuk membahas turnamen Teknika Robota yang akan digelar ulang dua bulan sebelum ujian akhir. Pikiran Lunamaria sedang kacau. Jika saja teman-teman sekelasnya tidak mendorong dia ke tengah lapangan, mungkin Lunamaria juga tidak akan ikut tes seleksi tadi. "Ya, terima kasih untuk informasinya. Sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku?" Lunamaria berjalan meninggalkan Shinn.

"Hei, apakah begitu caranya berterima kasih?" Shinn mengejar Lunamaria, kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Lunamaria berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lengan Shinn, tetapi tidak berhasil. Pria itu mencengkram dengan sangat kencang. "Lepaskan, Shinn."

"Dengar, kau boleh memaki atau membentak, tapi aku tidak bisa terima jika ada orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih!"

"Itu karena aku sudah kesal kepadamu, Shinn! Sekarang lepaskan, atau..."

Tanpa diduga, Shinn mendorong tubuh Lunamaria hingga membentur tembok di belakangnya, keranjang belanjanya terjatuh entah kemana. Tangannya yang masih dicengkram oleh Shinn sudah terangkat tinggi-tinggi di tembok. Belum sempat Lunamaria mengeluarkan keluhannya, bibir Shinn sudah melumat bibir tipis Lunamaria. Terkejut, Lunamaria berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi sia-sia, sekarang dua tangan Lunamaria sudah dicengkram oleh Shinn yang semakin ganas melumat bibir Lunamaria.

Sepuluh detik kemudian Shinn baru melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi bagi Lunamaria itu terasa seperti berjam-jam. Nafasnya keduanya terengah-engah, cengkraman Shinn di tangan Lunamaria sudah mulai melonggar, dan Lunamaria langsung memanfaatkan ini. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Shinn, membuat dia mundur selangkah.

"Brengsek!" maki Lunamaria dalam tangis. Dia berlari meninggalkan Shinn yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dalam diam, dan memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meyrin baru saja selesai memasak makan malam ketika dia mendengar pintu depan di buka, dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dia melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu kakaknya.

"Nee-Chan..." Meyrin sedikit bingung melihat sosok Lunamaria yang jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam, matanya sembab, rambutnya acak-acakan. Ditambah lagi kakaknya berkali-kali mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Nee-Chan, apa yang terjadi?" Meyrin langsung lari dan memeluk kakaknya.

Lunamaria tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menangis tersendu-sendu dalam pelukan Meyrin. Satu menit keduanya saling berpelukan dalam diam.

"Maaf," kata Meyrin pelan.

Lunamaria melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku mengacuhkanmu tadi pagi, dan juga di sekolah. Aku, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Oh, Meyrin..." Lunamaria kembali memeluk adiknya. "Tidak apa-ap. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, dan kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memotong reuni keluarga," sosok seorang pria terlihat. "tetapi nampaknya makan malam kalian gosong."

Meyrin dengan sigap melepaskan pelukan kakaknya. "Ya ampun, aku lupa!"

Sekarang tinggal Lunamaria dengan pria berambut _navy blue _itu, keduanya saling tatap.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengeluarkan bola api lagi seperti kemarin?" tanya Lunamaria was-was.

"Tidak. Dan seharusnya aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Itu hanya sekedar perlindungan diri saja."

"Ya, aku tahu..." Lunamaria melihat pria itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan seperti itu?"

"Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, jadi tidak apa-apa. Yang aku perlukan hanya asupan gizi yang pas, agar kadar kekuatan yang aku keluarkan dan aku dapatkan seimbang."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal itu..."

Pria di hadapan Lunamaria tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu, kan?" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan ragu Lunamaria menerima uluran tangannya. "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku bisa bertanya seperti itu kepadamu. Kau bisa saja membunuhku tadi malam, ketika kondisiku sedang terpuruk. Tapi toh buktinya kau tidak melakukannya, kan?"

"Mungkin Penyihir berdarah campuran memang pengecut." kata Lunamaria asal. "Dan karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang kau miliki..."

""Dengan atau tanpa kekuatan, kau adalah Penyihir. Kau memiliki darah Penyihir mengalir dalam nadimu."" Pria itu mengutip ucapan Lunamaria, sementara perempuan di hadapannya hanya mengerutkan kening. "Maaf, semalam aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan adikmu di dapur."

"Ah, jadi kau mempunyai hobi menguping huh, tuan?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Sedetik kemudian dia kembali serius. "Berdarah campuran atau murni, kau adalah Penyihir."

Lunamaria tertawa sinis. "Sayangnya, tidak semua orang setuju denganmu."

Pria itu menatap lantai. "Ya, kau benar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala," Athrun mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan kau?"

"Lunamaria Hawke. Adikku bernama Meyrin Hawke."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Sama-sama, Athrun Zala."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Matahari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur, langit malam belum sepenuhnya bertukar posisi dengan langit pagi. Suasana tentram menyelimuti seluruh wilayah Orb, sementara di permukaan bumi masih terlihat sisa-sisa pertempuran hebat yang telah terjadi semalam tadi._

_Seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat berdiri menyamping, wajahnya terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Sementara di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria berambut silver, tangannya menggenggam sebilah pedang._

"_Yzak!" teriak wanita tersebut._

"_Siaaaaaaaaal!" Pria bernama Yzak itu berlari. "Mati kau, Cagalliiiiiiiii!"_

_Yzak menusuk Cagalli tepat di perutnya hingga pedang itu menembus ke belakang tubuh Cagalli._

.

.

.

.

.

Yzak terbangun dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari lubang ventilasi kamarnya menyilaukan mata Yzak yang masih tertutup setengah.

"Sial, mimpi itu lagi..." gerutu Yzak kesal. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sampai kapan mimpi itu terus menghantuiku?"

_Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyiksa kami, Cagalli?_

Bunyi weker membuat Yzak tersentak kaget, dengan nyawa yang genap mendadak dia meraih jam tersebut. Sudah jam tujuh pagi, itu artinya dia harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Semua ini karena rencana Gilbert yang menginginkan Lacus palsu – yaitu Meer – untuk mengeluarkan album baru. Dan Yzak ditugaskan untuk ambil bagian dalam proyek tersebut.

"Sial, bekerja sama dengan Lacus asli saja belum tentu aku mau, apalagi dengan yang palsu!" rutuk Yzak sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Meer menatap poster Lacus Clyne berukuran A1 yang dia dapat dari sebuah majalah, tertempel di dinding kamar tidurnya tanpa berkedip. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia menjadi sosok pengganti Lacus Clyne, dia tidak masalah, meski dia harus berpura-pura mejadi Lacus untuk sisa hidupnya, dia malah senang. Jika dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan di kalangan para Penyihir.

Ya, pengakuan.

Sebagai seorang Penyihir berdarah campuran, sebuah pengakuan adalah segalanya. Pengakuan, tidak peduli sebagai manusia biasa atau Penyihir, itu adalah sebuah anugrah yang tidak ternilai harganya. Kau bukan manusia biasa karena memiliki kekuatan seorang Penyihir, di sisi lain, kau bukan Penyihir, sebab kau memiliki darah manusia biasa mengalir dalam urat nadimu. Mereka yang berdarah campuran tidak memiliki tempat di kedua sisi, mereka hanya bisa berdiri di tengah-tengah, antara diakui dan tidak.

Oleh sebab itu, banyak mereka yang beradarah campuran akan melakukan apapun demi mendapat sebuah pengakuan, yang biasanya mereka cari dari sisi Penyihir, sebab mendapatkan pengakuan dari mereka lebih mudah, karena mereka sama-sama memiliki kekuatan seperti dirimu. Yang membuatnya berbeda, hanya darah yang mengalir dalam nadi saja.

"Ayo Meer, sambut hari ini dengan senyuman indah! Kau akan meluncurkan album sebagai Lacus Clyne!"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seorang pria berkulit cokelat membuka pintu sebuah restoran di daerah perbatasan antara PLANT dengan Heliopolis. Restoran itu terlihat sepi, bangunannya juga sudah sangat tua dan tidak terurus lagi. Hanya ada tiga pelanggan, empat, dengan si pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Seorang pelayan yang usianya mungkin sudah memasuki angka 50 menatap sosok pelanggannya dengan acuh, kemudian menyapanya dengan kalimat seadanya dan nada suara yang datar.

Heliopolis, kota yang dulunya terkenal dengan universitas-universitas ternamanya, sekarang sudah menjadi debu dan terlantar. Kota itu sudah mati, tetapi belum menyatu dengan tanah, masih ada bangunan yang berdiri, tetapi terlihat sangat rapuh dan seakan-akan akan ambruk kapan saja. Dua setengah tahun silam kota itu dihancurkan oleh pihak PLANT, dengan alasan bahwa di kota itu terdapat kelompok terosis yang bersembunyi. Heliopolis sendiri merupakan kota yang tidak masuk ke dalam negara maupun, sebab dia berada di wilayah perbatasan, sementara pihak PLANT dengan Earth Alliance tidak mau membagi kota itu menjadi dua. Alhasil, kota itu menjadi kota netral, tidak berada dalam kekuasaan siapa-siapa.

Pria berkulit cokelat itu menyeruput kopi kental yang dingin (padahal dia ingat kalau dia memesan kopi panas), kemudian menatap ke arah langit sore yang kelam dan tidak bersahabat. "Tinggal sebentar lagi... Ayo cepat, Athrun. Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak."

* * *

_gyaaaa,akhirny kelar juga chap ini *nangis bahagia*, well karena sekarang sedang liburan, saia usahakan bisa update cepat :). Duh, tadiny saia pengen bikin scene rey ciuman sama stellar, tapi setting lokasi sama sikonny kurang pas, jadi,karena saia,ehem,sedang ingin membuat scene ciuman yang berawal dari sebuah penyerangan,maka,begitulah,jadiny *blush*. Tidaaaaaak,otak saia lagi pervert! Tolong maafkan saia...  
_

_Anyway, tinggal satu chap lagi bagi cagalli untuk bangkit. Please bear with me guys._

_Makasih untuk kalian yang udah setia baca sampai chap ini. Kritik, saran dan koreksi sangat saia harapkan. Jadi, sumonggo, silahkan isi kotak review di bahwa :d. See you in the next chap_


End file.
